


Caught Between the Moon and New York City.  1-36/36

by punky_96



Series: Wolf in Manhattan [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Sex, human-wolf-shifters, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 87,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. Andrea works at the Facility and her life is changed forever when she sees her first wolf.Forgot to say:  It's a slow burn until pt. 14 or so





	1. You Know the Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and title nod to Xenavirgin :)

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 1/?.**_  
  
 ** _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
The large building with its panes of black glass always reminded her of a beehive—an unassuming exterior hiding a flurry of activity that few ever saw into. She was glad to liken herself to a worker bee, but she did not like the thought of having a queen bee at all. Being a part of something filled her with a sense of purpose, however being a mindless drone caused her rebellious streak to raise its head. Perhaps that was why she showed up every single day on time for her shifts, but always working a non-standard shift and always in non-standard clothes. She liked the boundaries of her world, but liked pushing against them just as much. Some days she wondered if there would come a time that she would not constantly follow and rebel. Perhaps there was something missing in her life that would lead her to a place of energy without the love/hate aspect. Surely it was possible to thrive living the life that she loved? Her thoughts in their usual swirl, she made her way into the large black complex of the Facility.  
  
Her shoes squeaked just slightly as she made her way down the corridor. The tiles had just been mopped and the prints marked her path. No one was following it, but imagining that they were gave her a thrill. She shook her head and looked back down the hallway as she smoothed the hair at the base of her scalp. She loved her job. She, along with her company, had knowledge that the rest of the every day world lived in ignorance of. Her team needed her, which allowed her to have something in common with other people, which was rare in her life. She didn’t love the feeling the Facility gave her—the feeling that she was being watched, followed, and perhaps tracked. Sometimes she wondered if the Hive analogy she imagined on the outside went a little deeper with internal surveillance.  
  
Like a rollercoaster the thought made her pulse race with a touch of fear and that all too alluring thrill.  
  
Andrea slipped through the door closing it with an arm behind her as her eyes adjusted to the darker hallway ahead. The lights had a flicker that she figured was on purpose because there was no way the money pumped into this facility could explain the poor lighting. ‘Maybe the Manager had a macabre sense of humor.’ She absently wondered to herself. Half turning she re-engaged the security of the door and then made her way to Arrivals. After so many years in school and carrying around books or being buried by them, it felt weird to walk with nothing but a silver chain looped around her waist as if it simply went with her doc martens and dark eyeliner.  
  
At the end of the hall two figures stood looking into the side room of Arrivals. It was one of the few access points to the outside of the building, but it was so deep into the complex it only lead into a highly secured area. It wasn’t exactly the way you’d want to enter the Facility. Vaguely Andrea thought of the Traitor’s Gate at the Tower of London. Although their arrivals came in trucks and were heavily sedated, she wondered if they felt similar upon arrival. This was the worst part of her job—the thought that she was dealing with prisoners. Except that these prisoners had committed no crime other than being interesting in some way. Perhaps not all prisoners of the Tower were guilty, but they had at least been accused of a crime—the individuals that Andrea studied were only guilty of differing from the norm, advancing evolution, or simply being rare in a way that a killer whale, panda, or wolf never could.  
  
Well. A wolf perhaps could enter this facility, but that would depend on the wolf.  
  
Andrea had thought more than once about quitting. It had all come to a head in Paris the previous spring. Never would she go out ‘in the field’ again, thinking of it now, she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. They had convinced her that she needed to leave the lab. Then they had convinced her that there was a danger to the populace. It had been pure manipulation on their part she had realized too late and with a great deal of misery. She had thrown a silver net to capture a vampire who looked rather like her mother and kept appealing to her for freedom. Andrea wondered if her gift had been mind reading, her pleas had been so spot on. Once grim realization had settled, it had been all she could do to walk away in the night. It was even colder still to realize that she had no place in this world outside the Organization. She had walked back in the early dawn, but refused to study that specimen. Nate would study that vampire and receive all the credit, if he was even able to find out her special gifts.  
  
Sucking in a slow lungful of air, Andrea prepared to greet this next challenge even as she consciously stuffed the old challenges back into the locked files of her brain. She couldn’t afford the distraction.  
  
Leaning against the wall near the glass Andrea asked, “What do we have?” as she took in their excited expressions.  
  
Nate looked at her, his brown eyes sweeping over her body in an instant before he turned back to the glass. “A wolf.” He said reverentially.  
  
Even in her line of work that was rare. Wolves were notoriously careful and even once spotted they were difficult to track—much like regular run of the mill arctic, timber and gray wolves. Andrea stepped forward and turned pushing into Nate to get a look through the window.  
  
The wolf looked up at the same moment as Andrea looked in. It stood looking at her as if transfixed. The blue eyes seemed to search the glass and bore into Andrea’s consciousness. It took the brunette’s breath away looking at it. The intelligence could be seen in the look. The posture was proud and Andy’s hand came up to play with the button of her shirt as she pondered the rare beauty on the other side of the plexi.  
  
“Female.” Nate said with a smug sort of snort. “We found her in freaking Central Park.” He shook his head. Andrea could feel him next to her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the wolf. “I don’t know what the hell she was doing out there.” He said as if the creature was dim-witted or handicapped. Andrea looked the wolf over, taking in the strong legs, clean coat, and overall bearing. She wanted to know more. “72 inches from nose to tail. She tried to bite me, I tell ya.” Nate clucked his teeth and Andrea wondered if he was a chicken in his former life. “135 pounds, pure white coat, long hair.”  
  
Andrea touched the glass wanting to touch the wolf. ‘That wasn’t the information I wanted.’ She didn’t roll her eyes, but it was a near thing. Instead she asked, “When will she be moved?” In her mind she flicked through facts and dates. Quarantine was at least three days. The weekend was her trip home to Ohio where she wasn’t supposed to talk about Vampires, Fairies, Wereanimals, or wear dark eyeliner. The doc martens were accepted as vaguely military or at least good in the weather.  
  
Nate reached up and pulled her by her arm until she was facing him, but her mind was still at the glass. “You know the drill, Andy.”  
  
His voice had become a whine in the last several months and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do about that. Just because he was one of the few people that she got along with, didn’t mean that she needed to stay with him, right? ‘He’s really nice and always thinks of you and that should count for something, right?’ Andrea closed her eyes and then tried to focus on him. She wasn’t sure where this flare of distaste was coming from, but she really wished he’d remove his hand and let her look at the wolf again. He knew how much she loved them. ‘Maybe it was a full moon?’ Her brain helpfully supplied and then she about started laughing in Nate’s face as she remembered the wolf. No matter the story behind her, it had to be the full moon. Otherwise no way, no way in hell would this wolf be changed and roaming around Central Park.  
  
“Hey, you alright?” Nate asked as he squeezed her arm.  
  
“Oh, you know. I just have a lot going on.” Andrea was good at losing others in a stream of random. “The trip home, this new specimen, those reports and I’m supposed to go out with Lily tomorrow.” Nate lost interest pretty quickly and Andrea knew she would be free of him soon. She thought that her increased annoyance with him had a correlating annoyance for her within his mind. If she could just prove her hypothesis, then maybe she’d be able to deduce her next steps. She wasn’t sure if the causality mattered or which came first. It was a bit like the chicken and the egg for her at this point.  
  
“I gotta go. Dr. Haddarack said we’re leaving at O-Five-Hundred tomorrow.” He smiled at her and leaned in. Andrea turned her cheek to him annoyed. She hated the mission aspect of their work and any and all reminders of it. He knew not to talk about it, let alone act thrilled. As far as she was concerned they were kidnapping folks and it was getting harder and harder to not admit that to herself.  
  
Nate left and Andrea stared at the wolf, leaning her body forward into the glass. Rick had been silent the whole time he stood there watching too. “She’s beautiful.” He said and patted Andrea on the shoulder as he walked away. Andrea pondered why he didn’t annoy her for a second as she watched the wolf look up again at the motion. Then she realized that Rick hadn’t wanted anything from her except to express a shared joy in seeing a beautiful creature. A creature they knew relatively little about.  
  
She turned and watched Rick’s departure down the darkened hallway. He was taller than Nate, had a military hair cut, and blue eyes. Andrea smiled appreciatively as she acknowledged that he was more like her than anyone else in the Facility. He was there because of his brains, not his desire to conquer or capture. She had often caught eyes with him in meetings where the treatment of specimens had shaken them to the core. ‘And he looks good in those pants.’ She smiled. ‘Full moon.’ She scolded herself as he opened and shut the door.  
  
On the other side of the glass the wolf lay down and huffed a big sigh across its paws.  
  
Andrea looked at her again. There was a story there, she knew. There was a person there too. She hated that between quarantine and her trip it would be a week before she could see the wolf again. It whined and looked up at the lights and then the glass.  
  
A little freaked out by the coincidence that she didn’t quite believe in, Andrea pressed the security button. “Hey, can you dim the lights?” When they dropped by half, she buzzed again. “Thanks.” She looked again at the glass but the wolf had closed her eyes and turned her head away from the glass to rest on her paws. Andrea walked away down the corridor.

 

 

...


	2. Eight Days A Week Effect

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 2/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
Seventy-two hours can be chopped up into 72 hours or it can feel like it is chopped up into 216 hours. An ‘eight days a week’ effect Andrea’s mother had always called it. Although the brunette considered that her mother would probably not take very kindly to her youngest using it to describe a weekend visit home.  
  
The youngest Sachs could not remember a time she had not loved learning, people, and anything unusual. Her parents had tolerated it up to a point. Having a precocious child was an immense source of pride after all. However when your child is more fascinated than scared of the Boogey Man, then perhaps you start to worry. Andrea didn’t think that her interests had changed as she became a teenager, but perhaps her parents did. In any case the turmoil began some time after that magical tenth birthday, although there were days that either or both Andrea and her parents might say ‘cursed’ instead of ‘magical’. Her early fascinations turned toward the supernatural and her questions didn’t stop. Her parents eventually forbade the discussion of all things Vamp/Were/Fae/Other. She could learn things from books, discuss them with willing teachers, use the internet (for set periods of time), and have friends that were interested in all of it. However the public areas of the house, dinner conversation, and family time must remain free from the topics.  
  
The doc martens appeared and the eyeliner darkened.  
  
Life is compromise. Her parents took what they could get. After their third teenager, they had learned to choose their battles. At the age of 26, having been out of graduate school for three years, Andrea had begun to choose her battles too. Her work environment gave her many battles to choose from and eventually that trickled out into her personal life too.  
  
No one could have said that she wasn’t grown up when she graduated at 16, but she had definitely grown up a lot by the time she had gotten to 26. Andrea knew this and it made her angry. There were many things that she wanted and needed her parents to be right about, but that wasn’t one of them. She hated any time that she was confronted with her own personal growth and had to admit that they were right. Even though she had never had to tell them to their faces—it still upset her greatly.  
  
The white wolf—Andrea had thought of little else as the weekend wore down to a close. Quarantine had to be over. The wolf would have changed while she was gone; perhaps they had already tripled their knowledge about Werewolves by now. The woman had to be beautiful—her wolf form was intimidating, amazing, and well groomed. She supposed that the woman would be as well, although she’d probably call her human form poised. Andrea had woken up early for work and made her way quickly to the Facility.  
  
Checking in for the day, Andrea scanned for weekend updates in her cases and Facility-wide news. The wolf was still in Admitting even though quarantine was over, the full moon was several days gone, and she should have changed by now and been ready for another room.  
  
Andrea tried not to hurry down the hall. The being chased feeling that the Facility always gave her was heightened when she was in a rush or excited about something. She had learned to reverse her reactions over the last three years while working here at the center. At last she made it to the smaller hallway, let herself in, and approached Arrivals.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Andrea asked as she pressed against the glass looking at the white wolf.  
  
It had been curled up away from the glass in the back corner when the brunette had arrived. How it was possible, Andrea didn’t know, but the wolf seemed to sense or hear her question and it raised its head swiveling it around to cast a forlorn look of blue eyes directly at her.  
  
Andrea took a step back in shock.  
  
The wolf whimpered and settled its head back in place.  
  
Andrea watched as its breath slowed and the fur moved less than it had when it was turned to look at her in attention. Something was wrong. Andrea stood in the hall watching the wolf though it wasn’t doing anything. Her mind was in a whirl as she tried to put facts into some kind of order that would explain why the wolf hadn’t turned back to human form four days after the full moon. She supposed that the night after the full moon was still a heightened time. From what little they had gathered Werewolves and other shape shifters were sensitive the nights before and after the full moon. That explained Thursday, but not Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It was already Monday morning.  
  
Stepping to the glass once more, Andrea pressed the button to talk to security. As soon as the buzz began the wolf looked up again watching her with wide eyes. “Has she eaten? Drank? All functions normal?” The wolf tilted its head as if to hear her and then started up and turned. By the time she had finished her questions it was sitting and staring intently at Andrea, who dropped her finger from the button and stared back.  
  
“Yes, Andy.” The voice came through the COM system. The wolf’s ears flattened back for a moment and then she seemed to focus exclusively on Andrea. “All functions normal.” The voice said. “For a wolf.” The voice dripped with disdain and the wolf looked to the door where Arrivals security sat and then looked expectantly at Andrea.  
  
The scientist didn’t know what to make of it.  
  
Knowing it was against protocol, but driven by something she couldn’t explain, Andrea stepped forward to the button again. “I’m coming around.” She said.  
  
The voice was telling her not to, but it didn’t matter. Andrea had trotted off down the hall in order to come around and access the Arrivals area. Security didn’t do much beyond monitor and enforce quarantine and other unquestionable rules. Going into Arrivals with a new creature wasn’t one of those hard and fast standards, outside the norm, but not expressly forbidden for safety.  
  
The wolf turned to face the door wrapping its tail around its legs as it sat waiting for its visitor.  
  
Andrea wasn’t sure what she was getting into when she opened the door and yet she felt that she had to. The gloves wouldn’t provide much protection against a bite. Andrea slipped them on more out of habit than anything. The wolf tilted its head from side to side as Andrea opened the door, peeked her head in, and then stepped in closing the door behind her. She did not take her eyes off of those searching blue eyes as she leaned back pressing the door closed. At a loss as to how to approach the specimen not in humanoid form, Andrea smiled nervously. “Hello. I’m Andrea.” It was hard not to stick her hand out to shake, but she just pressed her palms firmly against her jeans. She tried not to think of the family German Shepherd shaking hands with her father. It was hard not to since theirs was one with a white coat. “Everyone calls me Andy.”  
  
The wolf looked away as if it was rolling its eyes.  
  
“I’ve never seen a wolf stay in their form for so long.” Andrea tried again. She hated feeling like such a conversational failure while talking to what was at this point a large animal.  
  
The wolf looked her over from head to toe as if to say, ‘What do you know?’  
  
Andrea winced at the wall of awkward between them. “I haven’t seen that many Weres, but it’s still unusual.”  
  
The wolf sighed.  
  
Andrea clasped her hands in front of her as she thought. The wolf had seemed to greet her when she walked in. She had even stood to pay attention when she spoke, even though with the plexi there should have been no way for the wolf to hear Andrea. It hadn’t moved since she arrived as if it was welcoming her into the room. Andrea relaxed. She felt safe in the room with the wolf, even if it appeared to be annoyed with her—if she was reading the body language right. Her mind shifted back to facts about Werewolves. Intensely private, have some kind of group/pack system, the family groups had a leader, purebred Weres were supposed to create offspring to keep the population going. Sparks started to go off in her mind but the idea hadn’t formed completely yet. That didn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth. “They miss you.” Andrea practically whispered. She knew that the wolf would hear her and that the security cameras wouldn’t.  
  
Standing the wolf kept its eyes on her as it took three small steps closer to Andrea. Sitting to show no aggression, the wolf leaned forward heavily on its front paws and nudged its nose against her gloved fingers. Then it sat back and licked its lips as it looked up at Andrea again.  
  
“You miss them.” Even as she said it, Andrea knew it was not the most brilliant remark to fall from her lips. The wolf shook its head. Looking down so that her lips were hidden from camera, Andrea whispered again, “Your pack is here in Manhattan.” The wolf once again nudged her gloved fingers and she wished that she hadn’t put them on. She wondered if she would be allowed to stroke the beautiful long white coat down the wolf’s back. Holding her fingers out to be sniffed, Andrea asked. “What happened to you?” The wolf lowered its head to allow Andrea to caress the crown. “What happened to your pack?” The wolf whined at these whispered words.  
  
Dropping to one knee as a thought crystalized in her head, Andrea murmured, “You won’t change…” She paused and then added, “to protect them.”  
  
Lowering her white head and leaning forward the wolf nearly knocked Andrea over as it nuzzled against her and whined again. Andrea was torn between fear and delight. It coalesced quickly into exhilaration as she realized the wolf had not only accepted her, but also answered her question. Before she could think it through Andrea wrapped her arms around the wolf’s neck nuzzling her face into its fur.  
  
They didn’t stay that way long, however they shared a look as Andrea stood at the door. The wolf’s eyes had the barest hint of hope in them and Andrea left feeling that she had accomplished quite a lot. Too bad none of it fit the Company’s objectives. Instead she had established contact and gained new insight, which fit her personal objectives just fine.

 

 

...


	3. New York Times

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 3/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
Each night Andrea returned to Arrivals hoping to see emptiness. It was no surprise to her that she had mixed emotions about it. Just like her love of the supernatural, which was based on both fear and insatiable curiosity, her hopes for the wolf had two roots. Her mind had already begun to imagine the beautiful woman that the wolf must surely represent. Blue eyes, white hair, a regal bearing, tall, and intimidating in purpose—Andrea realized sadly that she was perhaps superimposing her ideal of a perfect woman, well, she didn’t care about the hair color, but that detail likely came from the wolf. Andrea could not explain the exquisite longing she had for the wolf to be okay, to change back into human form, and to know if her dream would be realized.  
  
On the other hand, it would mean that the woman was revealed—not only her identity but also her body. Somewhere deep inside Andrea had to hold herself back from wanting her heart’s desire. Knowing that the wolf wasn’t changing in order to protect her pack—at great personal risk and loss—well, Andrea respected that and some part of her knew she would fight to keep her secrets safe.  
  
Nate thought she was moody. He made comments to her about going by Arrivals every day. Knowing that he was right now and not Right, Andrea simply slipped away from him and then took her leave back to her own apartment, or her room. He never fought to keep her and he always left silently. Something had been shifting between them, but now it was beginning to take shape—a deep chasm was growing between them.  
  
Monday came before she knew it. Andrea had to take her friend Douglas to the dentist. He was having tooth implant surgery and needed a babysitter for at least the morning. It suited her. She could work on some lab write-ups on her laptop, listen to some music, and snoop around his apartment. He had been acting weird lately and she had begun to think there was a new man on the horizon. She just hoped that he chose a little better this time, although she knew that she didn’t have much room to give advice. She had only had one relationship and it had never really been more than friendship.  
  
Doug didn’t start off the day drugged so he met her at the dentist office. However he was drugged when Andrea had to herd him across New York City. The stupor he was in begged for a cab and Andrea had acquiesced knowing that she didn’t want to ride the subway in that state.  
  
Once he was safely in bed, Andrea snuck downstairs and down the block to the newsstand and deli. It had been such a long time since she had been able to sit quietly, read the newspaper, and eat an onion bagel with whipped cream cheese.  
  
 _New York Times  
Dragon Slain?  
  
A new queen has taken the throne of Runway after a full week since the disappearance of Editor-in-Chief, Miranda Priestly of Runway magazine. Her loyal pack have been protecting their home turf at Runway, but Chief Executive Officer Irving Ravitz announced today that the Editor’s place will be temporarily taken by Jacqueline Follet of French Runway. The loyal followers at Runway have even gone so far as to take care of the missing fashionista’s children._  
  
The article went on, but Andrea stopped reading in favor of the images. A statuesque, fashionably dressed woman was shown exiting a party in a gown that showed off beautiful skin. Her silvery-white hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes were blue even in the poor quality newspaper photo. Andrea set her bagel down, shoved her coffee to the side, and lay the paper down flat on the table. She traced the beautiful woman with her fingertips. The next photo showed a woman that must be Jacqueline Follet at a podium of microphones smiling with a short sleazy looking man who must be Irving Ravitz. Behind her in the photo must have been Miranda’s loyal followers—their body language showed dislike, their facial expressions were clear, but what made Andrea’s pulse race were the eyes. They had the smallest flash of something that was unique to Werewolves—especially emotionally charged ones. The next photo showed the redhead from the other photo walking with two redheaded youngsters.  
  
Andrea’s eyes returned again and again to the first photo. She was drawn in as if by a compulsion spell. Her heart was beating faster than usual and her thoughts were running around as if she had had five cups of coffee instead of just the one. This woman was famous. She had disappeared. Her people were loyal, so much so that the journalist called them her ‘pack’. One of those followers had moved into her house and was taking care of the children.  
  
The sparks were lighting and lighting but refused to ignite. Andrea didn’t dare hope that more than her dreams could come true. It was too much, too unreal, too fantastic.  
  
Andrea scrunched her face in doubt, ‘Isn’t that exactly the business I’m in?’  
  
Shifting in the other room and something crashing to the floor broke her attention. Andrea looked up from the paper tilting her head to analyze the sounds. “Andy.” Doug said in a faraway voice. “Can I have some water?”  
  
She was up and grabbing a glass in an instant.  
  
After propping pillows, refilling water, and flipping channels, Andrea was able to return to the kitchen table and her newspaper. She looked at the companion story wondering how she could have missed it.  
  
 _Steven Tomlinson was found dead at a construction site his company had been backing. Allegations of foul play concerning the business dealings are being investigated by NYPD’s finest. Injuries to his throat and body indicate suspicious circumstances. No evidence has been found to link the disappearance of his soon-to-be ex-wife, Miranda Priestly to his mysterious death. However the simultaneous events have raised more than a few eyebrows._  
  
There were pictures of the man, Miranda Priestly and the formerly happy couple. Andrea found herself losing the words again as she was drawn to the photos. Her upper lip unconsciously rose up to reveal her teeth and her fingers pressed hard against the photo near him. Catching herself before the growl could leave her throat, Andrea shook her head forcefully to break the pull of the photos and their attending emotions. When she still felt the same anger she folded the paper so that only the top story photos were visible.  
  
After a moment’s thought about the death of Steven Tomlinson, Andrea flipped the paper over once more. Why had the paper specifically mentioned the injuries to his throat? Sure enough the man had a now familiar glint in his eyes that signaled his wolf status. Not for the first time she wondered if the Supernaturals communicated through their own means just below the surface. She wondered if more couldn’t be learned out in the ‘Real World’ than in her lab at the Facility. Andrea couldn’t believe how little the larger world seemed to know, or perhaps how much the larger world denied.  
  
Suddenly looking at the man and woman together—it all clicked into place.  
  
Briefly Andrea again thought of all the things that mainstream society didn’t know, and then she ramped that up even higher thinking that she was fairly knowledgeable and she didn’t know anything. The majority of the citizens around her had no hope of catching on to these kinds of clues. Most definitely they were included for other eyes, much more knowledgeable than her own.  
  
The wolf in Arrivals at the Facility was Miranda Priestly. Her pack were the loyals at that magazine Runway, and there was unrest there of some kind. Her soon-to-be ex-husband, now dead, was a werewolf. Many clashes within a werewolf pack ended in death—whether it was a pack war, personal conflict, or the obvious challenge for Pack Master.  
  
The woman, Miranda Priestly was famous. She had children and quite the job. It was a lot to protect, a lot to fight for, and a giant mystery that Andrea suddenly felt she was the only one to solve. She had to get back to the Facility, back to her wolf. The pack may not have been outed to general society, but staying a wolf certainly wasn’t protecting them from any real threat. Perhaps the wolf couldn’t do much, but being informed might make a difference somehow. Andrea didn’t bother to connect those waving crazy lines and connect those dots—all she knew was that she had to get to work.  
  
Andrea stood and the chair thudded hard against the floor as it fell over behind her. She had grabbed her phone, her keys, and was at the door before she remembered that Douglas was still drugged in bed. With a huff she stepped away from the door to pace as she called in reinforcements. Lily was going to have to take the afternoon shift. There was no two ways about it.  
  
Tearing off the front page while she waited for Lily, Andrea folded it up and put it in her back pocket. She couldn’t believe that she had taken the morning off. It was unbelievable, until she realized that normally she didn’t read the paper. It was only because of Doug’s intervention that she had the paper and put the pieces together. She ran in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she left. Lily laughed at her.

 

 

...


	4. Adrenaline

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 4/?.**_  
  
 _ **I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…**_  
  
  
  
Now more than ever Andrea felt she was being watched. It could have simply been that she was running and any hurried action within the Facility drew attention or felt like it would. Running made her doc martens thud against the linoleum as the balls of her feet pressed and moved forward ever faster. She was out of breath and the chain on her waist jingled as she ran. No one gave her more than a curious glance coming in at the end of the lunchtime in a rush. Crossing into more secure areas as she went, Andrea convinced herself to slow down. The outer offices and labs held little of interest, but as you progressed either higher or lower into the complex, there was more to be careful of. Live specimens were held under the tightest security for their safety, the lab’s safety, and of course the general population’s safety. Although many if they thought too hard on it would realize this was a thin veil of lies. With ample pay, good benefits, and generous vacation most people actively chose to not think about their work on any deep level. The few that had either gone went missing or couldn’t find anything more scientific do to with their careers than work at petting zoos.  
  
Andrea brushed her hands against the legs of her jeans. She nodded at an approaching colleague.  
  
Letting herself into the outer corridor from Arrivals, the tall brunette secured the door and then leaned back against it for a moment. She had no idea what she was doing, only that she had felt compelled to come to the wolf. She heard voices, laughter, at the end of the hall. Concern raced through her heart, chasing fear.  
  
Elongating her strides to make up for the speed, Andrea focused her attention on finding her inner calm to present on the outside. Years of lectures, training, and casual conversations distilling down to this moment, this time when Andrea had stepped off the cliff of the known and into something else entirely. It was as if she felt guided by a force outside her, though she felt very much grounded in her over heated, sweaty, and shallow breathing human casings.  
  
One of the men from the Paris mission was looking into the glass and then laughing. Andrea ignored her urge to punch him and focused on the glass. Inside Nate had an object in his hand that looked frighteningly like a tazer. He was laughing and had to wipe his face with his free hand. The man next to Andrea pressed the button, “Again.” He said. Nate held the instrument up and aimed it at the distressed wolf.  
  
The air vibrated around the hind leg and before their eyes it lengthened, shed its fur, and became the white smooth skin of a woman’s leg. Andrea gasped and stepped closer to the glass. Her hand reached out as if she could soothe the wolf from her vantage point. The wolf howled and snarled, but couldn’t snap at Nate while its body writhed and contorted. Nate stepped back laughing again and wiping at his face. He suddenly looked much more like an ape than the ruggedly handsome man she had tried to love.  
  
The man next to her laughed as well, but it was the slow rumble of thunder. Andrea turned on him, yanking his shoulder around so that he faced her, “What the hell are you two doing?” She screamed.  
  
They were not scientists. They were part of the Acquisition team. Andrea felt the heat of anger ball up in her fists and she clenched them as she stared at the man daring him to answer.  
  
He did not. She wanted him to. Then she might have a reason to lash out against him. Instead he remained silent like a boy who had been playing too rough with a toy or a cousin or both and now the fun had come to an end and he knew he was wrong but just couldn’t resist. Andrea slammed all of her anger into the floor as she stomped off.  
  
Andrea slammed the door open and let it thud against the wall. Nate stared at her too, with that same caught in the act look. He wasn’t recalcitrant; no, he was sorry he’d been caught out, especially by what he was likely realizing was his ex-girlfriend. “What the hell are you doing?” Andrea asked with a cold calm she didn’t know she possessed.  
  
From the ground the wolf looked up at her and whined. Andrea was torn between the brown eyes searching hers and the blue ones begging. However the scientist knew they needed answers. If she saw what she thought she saw, then the situation had changed. Unlike his thunderous counterpart, Nate knew that he must answer.  
  
“We can turn her. Well, not all of her, but still.” Nate offered gamely in an attempt to draw Andrea into his antics. “Look.” He raised his hand with the strange tazer in it at the wolf.  
  
Andrea stepped forward and with one hand she grabbed his arm and then stepped back turning into his body and pulling his arm against her. Nate reached to push at her, “Stop it, Andy. What are you doing?”  
  
His answer was an elbow to the stomach, a stomp on his foot and when he still didn’t release the tazer thing he was spun on and received the swift heel of her right hand into his nose. The tazer thing clattered to the floor and he stepped back grabbing the blood spurting from his nose.  
  
Andrea looked at him suddenly horrified with herself, but then the wolf’s whine drew her attention once more.  
  
Outside she heard the alarm pressed by Thunder Boy and she quickly surveyed the room. The tazer was lying where it landed some feet away. The wolf was in no condition to move anywhere. Nate was cursing her, but she figured he finally knew they were over.  
  
They had to leave. It was suddenly so clear that she couldn’t understand why she hadn’t realized it before. Out the back of Arrivals there were cages for transport. Usually traffic was only one way—IN. With her clearance, Andrea realized that today there would be a new pattern.  
  
Kneeling down to the wolf’s ear, Andrea said, “You have to help me get to one of the cages. Can you move at all?”  
  
For a few frightening seconds there was no response but labored breathing.  
  
“Miranda.” Andrea whispered with no small hint of desperation. “Come on.”  
  
The wolf groaned and moved without its usual grace. Had there been time Andrea would have been heart broken. As it was there was no time at all. When the wolf was settled into a cage, Andrea took off at the run she had been holding back all the way across town from Douglas’ apartment. She swiped the key at the end of the hall and was out in the loading dock. She had only been here twice before, before and after Paris. Neither time had been one of joy, but they had been seared into her memory. Yanking the chain from her waist took a few seconds, but it was worth the time as she wrapped it around the door handles. No key card could get around that. They’d have to get in another route instead. She grabbed a truck’s keys from the board noting its number and then moving swiftly to the docking bay. She wheeled the cage around to the ramp then hopped down in order to unlock the van and open the back doors. Not taking the time to use the extender made for a quicker getaway, but a harder landing for the wolf inside the cage as Andrea pushed it from the ramp into the back.  
  
Riding on adrenaline, the brunette shoved the cage toward the wall like an abandoned shopping cart and took a flying jump off the ramp. It took her more than a few tries to turn the key, buckle her seatbelt, and put the van into gear, but once the wheels were in motion there was a crystal like clarity that she couldn’t argue with.  
  
Pulling up to the security gate, Andrea wished that she had not thrown the tazer thing in with the wolf. She might need it; although she wasn’t sure what good it would do on a human. ‘It would have helped with a bluff though,’ Andrea thought as she blew at her hair to fight the nerves. Thinking that Andrea looked behind her noticing that there was a vampire net gun there. She wondered how trained the parking guys were. The outer secretaries and office staff knew next to nothing about the inner working of the Facility. Could she hope the same would be true of the parking attendants?  
  
“No unauthorized departures.” He said in a bland way.  
  
Andrea kept her hand on the net gun just in case. “Hear the alarm?” She hollered through the window at him. He listened and then looked back at her. “They’re sending me around to get the leak before the Haz Mat team arrives. The press will have a field day, you know?”  
  
He listened again to the alarm coming from the building. He grabbed his walkie-talkie from his waist and Andrea gripped the net gun harder ready to swing it around. The man looked at the walkie-talkie as if they provided answers without his asking. Maybe they usually did. When he heard nothing, he motioned Andrea on her way.  
  
Not putting the pedal to the metal was harder than forcing herself to walk slowly in the hallways. Somehow she managed it and pulled out and around as if she was going to the front of the building. Andrea did and then drove right on by knowing that it would be her last time ever seeing the place.  
  
Involving anyone else meant more people knowing, which meant more people in danger because they unwittingly had information to give. Andrea thought and thought. When she had first moved to New York from Ohio, there had been a few moving truck trips. She thought of a U-Haul outside New York in an industrial area. The van would blend in. She could get a vehicle big enough to hold the cage.  
  
Cash and a pretty smile as well as the promise to be back within the hour had the guys letting her take any truck she wanted. This was money on the top and they were all over it. Andrea stopped to gas it up, fill a gas can, and purchase some sodas and snacks. The clerk looked at her funny when she asked for a lighter and no cigarettes, but she said they were in the truck and the lighter had been left home. Once again that sweet Midwest smile smoothed the way.  
  
The Facility could look, but all they’d find was a burned out wreck and perhaps some tire tracks.  
  
Those guys wouldn’t be too happy when the hour was up and there was no truck, but that really couldn’t be helped.  
  
When Andrea stopped for gas she abandoned the cage and the giant truck in favor of the back of a pick-up truck for the next hundred miles. At first the guy wasn’t too happy about putting the giant animal in the back, but Andrea had pleaded with him and been so gentle that he couldn’t turn her away. The adrenalin had run out and so she curled up next to the wolf for warmth. “Don’t turn yet. It’s not safe.” She patted her fur just below her ear. The wolf had whined and then sniffed at her. Andrea closed her eyes as the truck rumbled along.  
  
“I’m going to take a leak. You should be gone by the time I get back.” The stranger had told her. Andrea had nodded and then waited until she heard the crunch of gravel as he walked away. Two hundred miles away from home in Ohio; Andrea realized that she couldn’t go home anyway. That was where they would look and her family had no interest in the Supernatural.  
  
“Miranda.” Clutching her fur and roughly petting, Andrea tried to wake the wolf. “Miranda.” The wolf started with a gasp and leaned its head up finding her in the darkness. “Can you move? We have to find cover for the night?” Slowly the wolf tested its muscles and then rose. Andrea slipped out over the side of the truck to the tire and then lowered the tailgate. The wolf dropped to the ground with more of its usual grace and Andrea figured the Chex mix and red licorice couldn’t be all bad. Looking around Andrea said quietly, “He took us to the most remote gas station he could think of, it seems.”  
  
Around the back of the maintenance building they found a dog’s water bowl and food. The wolf looked at Andrea, but seemed to slouch its admittance that food had to be taken where it was found. “You’re not exactly in any shape to hunt.” Andrea had reinforced with a hand on her hip.  
  
They followed the smaller dirt track of road until they came to a wilder area with denser vegetation. They turned off from the road and into the wilds. They couldn’t have gone too far, but it felt like they had. Hopefully it would be enough. They found a dense copse and then a pond. The wolf and Andrea drank and then the wolf turned back to the area of densest growth and crawled in. Andrea, not too happy about it, followed her.  
  
“Miranda, we can’t stay here for too long.”  
  
Andrea couldn’t see it very well, but she could feel it as the air tingled and sort of buzzed around her. In her mind the brunette saw Nate holding the tazer at the wolf’s leg and watching it change. She knew what that looked like. Suddenly her arms weren’t wrapped around wolf, but bare skin. Andrea gulped knowing what the skin of her lower leg looked like even if for only an instant. Too much was going on at once and she couldn’t fight the flash of desire that charged right in and took its place next to fear and thrill.  
  
“Thank you, Andrea.”  
  
Somehow the trees bent in the wind just at that moment and a cloud moved in the sky or perhaps there was fairy magic after all—in any case, there was just enough illumination for their eyes to meet, breaths to catch, and pulses to throb. Andrea tightened her grip on the beautiful woman and they leaned their foreheads together suddenly asleep. The fairy magic or strange coincidence of moonlight faded and they slumbered there in their protective little grove for many hours.

 

 

...


	5. Unspoken Connection

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 5/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
Daylight crept upon them slowly. Bugs began to buzz; they were coated with morning’s dew. An owl returned to its nest to slumber through the crisp sunny hours. A dog awoke to bark at a raccoon returning home. Traffic began to collect on the interstates and even the little country roads showed the occasional sign of life and fading dust cloud wake. Fatigue held them a little longer safe in its grasp and unaware of other movements closer to them. The Facility tracked their van to the fireball. Door to door investigation and a picture revealed the lead of the moving truck. For now the trail had run cold.  
  
A deer ambled by their little copse curious and then afraid. Humans rarely came here. In its fright a twig snapped. Blue eyes opened and fingers grabbed tightly to gain purchase in the unknown. A gasp drew attention and then amazement and wonder dawned on them like the sun rising in the East. Emotions rushed about chasing their tails as they looked into each other’s eyes and held on.  
  
Once reality settled in they loosened their hold on one another, but did not draw away.  
  
Their connection thus far had been largely unspoken. It felt terrible to sully that with words. Too many or the wrong ones and that spark of hope each held for the other would be put out.  
  
“Miranda.” The brunette let her eyes wander the face that looked even better than the poor newspaper photo.  
  
“Andrea.” The silver haired beauty murmured. It was confirmation and question all in one.  
  
In one of the photos Andrea remembered the delicate touch of make up that the face before her surely did not need. The hint of earrings absent now drew Andrea to them. She wanted to trace the edge of her ear down to the soft curve of the lobe. From there Andrea licked her lips, because she remembered the curve of Miranda’s neck down to shoulders no where near as beautiful as the ones she was looking at that had been revealed by the gown. “Oh.” Andrea said as realization hit her. Still she did not shy away. She simply could not look up again from the place where her cotton covered breasts met Miranda’s bare ones. The view was hardly indecent—no more was revealed than if Miranda had her gown on. However the implication of nakedness confirmed by the expanse of skin under Andrea’s hands was decidedly provocative.  
  
“Hmmm.” Miranda hummed and then nuzzled her nose against Andrea’s hair and then her lips against Andrea’s forehead. “That’s no way to begin.” She growled lightly.  
  
Andrea looked up the blush on her face quite becoming and Miranda had to fight back on the urge to roll her over. For all intents and purposes they had just met—even if there was an unspoken connection between them, even if Andrea had figured out all of her secrets, and even if they had never shared more than a look.  
  
A tractor firing up in the nearby fields provided enough of a reminder of civilization and its dangers to break the moment.  
  
Miranda sat up pulling her knees in front of her and wrapping her arms around them. “Any idea where we are?”  
  
Andrea couldn’t take her eyes off the arms, legs, neck and face of Miranda as she herself rose to sit opposite her companion. Miranda was human now, no doubt about it, and Andrea wanted to study her, but not in any kind of scientific way. Thorough, detailed, methodical perhaps Andrea considered as her eyes scanned the skin, hair, eyes, mouth, and curves of this beautiful woman who was so much more than that. Eyes—oh, the eyes, uh oh. Miranda’s eyes were intense and she had somehow leaned forward even in her huddled position and one eyebrow was raised as she looked questioningly at her. “I’m sorry, what?” Andrea blushed again as she admitted that she hadn’t heard her companion.  
  
Amused Miranda smiled indulgently at her. “Any idea where we are, Andrea?”  
  
Her own name had never given her a shiver before, but it certainly did now. Andrea answered quickly before she could think too much about how good it made her feel. “About 200 miles east of Cincinnati.”  
  
Miranda stretched one leg partially out in front of her, but quickly moved it back as she watched the pupils in Andrea’s wide brown eyes nearly engulf the irises. “Take off your shirt.” Miranda whispered. The power was amazing between them and she longed to taste it, but there were too many outside worries chasing them.  
  
“What?” Andrea said already reaching for the hem of her shirt.  
  
A sigh of disappointment left Miranda as she explained. “As much as I want to explore this link between us, now is not the time. You could get away with wearing just a bra, but I could not.” Miranda smiled at Andrea and then stood reaching a hand out to assist the poor girl. “From the looks of it that shirt could be a very short dress until we can make other clothing arrangements.” Miranda stepped close and into Andrea’s personal space. She felt like she had come home. It made sense to her now that she had been able to sleep. This kind of bond with another would make anyone feel safe. She wondered what it was, but knew it couldn’t be a dark force. Andrea had freed her at great personal cost. She reached out and pulled the t-shirt from the top of Andrea’s jeans. They both gasped when fingertips brushed bare skin. Then Miranda pulled up, Andrea raised her arms and they were standing disheveled and agitated looking at each other hungrily.  
  
Shaking her head Andrea stepped back. “Whoa. Do you feel that too?” She tilted her head letting some of her hair fall back into place and then she ran her fingers through her hair for something to do with them. They ached to touch the bare skin in front of her. Her nipples stood alert on the other side of their lacy fortress. Miranda’s bare breasts were on alert as well. “It’s like a spell.”  
  
Miranda closed her eyes. Yes, she felt it. Days in her wolf form left her wild and untamed. Her famous control was shredding under the power of this pull between them. Opening her eyes to address Andrea, the older woman assured her, “Yes. I feel it. It is not harmful, though I do not know what it is.” Closing her eyes again Miranda slid the bunched up t-shirt over her head and more or less covered her naked body.  
  
Andrea’s blood still sang with the knowledge that Miranda was naked under the soft cotton that still smelled of her skin. It filled her with pride and desire.  
  
Miranda walked toward the small pond they had drank from the previous night. She noted tracks and other signs of life as they went. Once seated at the water’s edge on a log, Miranda tried again. “Andrea, why are we in Ohio?”  
  
Gulping because she now felt foolish, Andrea began the story. “I had to ditch the Facility van. They could track it too easily. So we got the truck, but then I knew they could track that eventually. Hitching a ride the way we did left no trace. I don’t think anyone saw what we were doing. Certainly no one saw us get out here in the moonlight.” Andrea motioned around them at the little woods surrounding them and the pond.  
  
Smiling at the girl’s bravery and foolishness, Miranda touched her hand to the Andrea’s. “Why Ohio, Andrea?”  
  
Turning to look at her like a rabbit ready to bolt, Andrea chirped, “Oh, I’m from here.” She stood rubbing her hands against her jeans. “Just before we passed out last night I realized that we couldn’t go to my home anyway. So we’re really just out here in the middle of nowhere with no plan.” Andrea held up her arms as if she had to surrender.  
  
“It’s quite alright. Random nowhere is a good place to be in this instance.” Miranda soothed her agitated companion. “It’s like trying to touch Mercury.”  
  
Relieved Andrea smiled and then bent down to rinse her mouth and then stood again. They were lucky that a small unlikely stream kept the water moving here. If it was just a low spot in the field then the water would have simply been a larvae breeding ground and nothing else. Andrea wondered why this space of land had been left alone. She thanked whoever there was to thank that someone had appreciated its beauty and left it alone.  
  
“How did you know who I was, Andrea?” Sitting on the log Miranda watched as the toned lean body of Andrea reached out to catch the fresher moving water, drink some, and then stand. Every curve of her body, each movement of muscle, sinew, and flesh drew her eyes. Miranda could not remember ever being so taken with another individual as she was now.  
  
It took a moment for the question to register in Andrea’s mind and then back track through her own processes. “It just kind of came to me that you had a pack.” Miranda looked at her like ‘oh really.’ Andrea cringed thinking of the look the wolf gave her the first time she spoke to her. “I mean I just knew that wolves had packs and that you hadn’t changed back. When I said that you seemed to agree with me.” Andrea looked up realizing she could ask the wolf herself. “Could you understand me then? In wolf form?” At Miranda’s nod, Andrea smiled. “Oh gosh, that’s great. I mean I felt a little crazy talking to you like that and then I felt like I had to rush to tell you what was in the news. So weird.”  
  
Knowing time was of the essence even if it didn’t feel like it, Miranda interrupted. “Andrea.” When brown eyes looked up surprised into hers, she added, “Andrea, what did the news say?”  
  
Andrea bit her lip and then began. “Oh, it said you were missing and your loyal pack was trying to protect your company or something. Then it, um, it showed your assistant taking care of your girls. And your husband was found murdered. It was the strangest thing. I could suddenly see a whole other article written within the ones that I was reading. The pictures, the pictures were the ones that really did it for me. I could tell you were a wolf. Then it was all clear and I was rushing to tell you, because you hadn’t turned back and it was awful and you had to know, but you were a wolf.”  
  
Miranda stepped forward wrapping her arms around the amped up woman. “You have learned so very much haven’t you?” Instantly calmer the brunette stopped speaking and just breathed in their combined scent. “You could tell from the pictures I was a Were?” She stroked along Andrea’s back suddenly wondering if that was a mistake because she felt the heat of her skin and wanted more.  
  
Pulling away confused Miranda, but she let Andrea go as she felt around for her back pocket pulling out a clipping. “I could only just barely tell, and probably only because of this, whatever it is between us.” Unfolding the clip, Miranda realized that Andrea had brought the whole front page. “Look for yourself.”  
  
Eagerly Miranda took the paper and held it in both hands so that it was taut. Andrea watched her reading the articles and scanning the images knowing that she read an even more detailed version of the subtext in the content. “My babies.” Miranda couldn’t help the redundancy of showing the photo of her girls to Andrea.  
  
Folding the paper back up Miranda handed it silently to Andrea and then bent down to reach for the fresher water herself—mimicking Andrea’s earlier rinse. Standing she stepped back to Andrea wrapping her arms around her again and reveling in the feel of Andrea’s arms encircling her. She wondered if that feeling would always be between them. “Thank you, Andrea.”  
  
Nodding with wide eyes Andrea told her ‘you’re welcome’ with no words only lips. At first they pressed softly against Miranda’s once, twice, and then again until Miranda was pressing against her and their lips were parting into a sweet series of searching kisses. Reluctantly Andrea pulled away—some small part of her knew this still wasn’t the time or the place. “I had to tell you.” She wanted Miranda to know. “When I got there.” Miranda tensed in her arms—that had been degrading and painful. She had been so grateful to be rescued and so mortified that Andrea had seen her all at the same time. “I couldn’t let that continue.” Andrea said rubbing her cheek against Miranda’s. “I couldn’t stand to see them hurting you like that.”  
  
“I couldn’t stand you seeing it either.” Miranda whispered and pulled away. Their arms dropped and Andrea held her hand. Miranda entwined their fingers as she started away from the pond. “Now we must get going. Food, clothes, phone call.”  
  
Andrea smiled and Miranda could feel it somehow though she couldn’t see it. It was rather like knowing when her daughter’s smiled when they talked on the phone even though she couldn’t hear it. “I’m so glad you can help me with ideas now. I was so scared yesterday.”  
  
Weres lived long lives. They were not immortal, but they did enjoy great longevity and slow aging in their looks. Miranda had been in a few scrapes over the years so she was more than ready to continue the rescue where Andrea left off. She realized that Andrea had likely had a rather sheltered life. A young scientist working in such a place as the Facility could not have known certain other aspects of life. Miranda pulled their fingers up and kissed Andrea’s. She had risked so much based on so little. It amazed her what a gift this series of tragedies had given her.

 

 

...


	6. D’you kill ma dawg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to put this note in at some point… I was asked about inspiration/where this kind of comes from… I had just finished reading the Sookie Stackhouse novels or ‘TrueBlood’ books the ones that are the basis for the vampire show on Showtime. In there are various were-animals including Werewolves. I’d say that was the main inspiration. But I can’t deny that I’ve also read things like Blackgrl71’s fics and Bearblue’s dragons and even Twilight! Yeah, I know, but I did and I liked them enough. The Facility though as I go back through this and try to regain my lost momentum, I realize that the Facility that Andy works at is a nod to that Buffy boyfriend guy that worked for some government place—the one that put the chip in Spike—and that’s where a chunk of that inspiration comes from. Not sure what else.

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 6/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
Following Miranda’s footsteps had been tricky even though she was barefoot and Andrea had on doc martens. Naked except for the big t-shirt, Miranda picked her way through the small, forested area and then across the fields. Andrea struggled with the uneven footing despite the appearance of easy terrain in the field. There were indentations from farming equipment, puddles of brown water collected here and there and the corn planted in early May was tall now. It didn’t help Andrea that she was watching long legs that bent and moved drawing her forward. Her eyes followed their lines up behind the knee and then along the moving lines of her inner thighs as the t-shirt rode up and down with each step just covering the curve of Miranda’s ass.  
  
At the edge of yet another field, Miranda came to a sudden stop sniffing the air. Andrea walked into Miranda and wrapped her arms around her so that they would not fall. Taking a half step to spread her feet, Miranda held them up and held onto Andrea’s arms even as she continued to sniff the air. “Steady.” Miranda murmured as she leaned her head back to brush her cheek against Andrea’s.  
  
“Sorry.” Andrea hummed, she caught at Miranda’s hands holding them. “Do you know where we are going?” To punctuate her question her stomach growled loudly between them.  
  
Miranda nodded, but said nothing. She stepped forward letting their hands drop until she was only holding the fingertips of Andrea’s hand. Her eyes scanned out and she seemed to be listening. Once again Andrea couldn’t help but think of her parents German Sheppard as it used its big ears to listen for squirrels or other creatures beyond its vision. “I’ve picked up a scent.” Miranda whispered as she turned to look back at Andrea. “Too many variables.” Miranda shook her head and then her body tensed to run across the open area to the next field. Andrea wasn’t sure what was beyond this edge. From her view she could really only see that it was lighter ahead of them. Deep in the rows her view seemed more green, at least when she wasn’t looking at Miranda’s legs. “We’ll get closer then decide.”  
  
Her fingers missed Miranda the second that she broke the connection stepping out into the open area and then out of sight. Andrea rushed forward seeing that they were somewhere along a dirt road. She scrambled up the embankment of accumulated dirt watching Miranda’s form slipping between stalks on the far side. Realizing her situation as she heard a plane overhead, Andrea looked both ways and then trotted across the way to join Miranda.  
  
At the edge of this field a dog was barking at the end of its rope, a farmhouse with a wrap-around porch stood quiet and welcoming, and Andrea thought she could see a barn, a garage, and a familiar green tractor. It reminded her of an uncle’s property she had visited as a girl. For a brief second she thought about the everyday beauty of the scene. There was something so central to her sense of Americana about the green tractor. Most people didn’t know what it was called or what it would be for. For each person it might be a different tractor all together. Yet there seemed to be something so quintessential about that general weathered beaten shape of a tractor with a familiar color and logo. In New York there was less of this sense, but you were never far away from hard work and the machines that kept the pulse of America moving—boats, subway trains, their maintenance vehicles, and various construction machines.  
  
“Andrea.” The whisper was urgent and the brunette felt sheepish for letting her mind wander. She turned her attention to her companion. “You’ll have to quiet the dog. Then knock at the door. I can only detect one person inside. Let’s hope its grandma. Let’s hope she doesn’t have a Winchester.”  
  
Doubt, refusal, and shock flowed through Andrea as she listened and absorbed Miranda’s commands. “No, just, how could I do any of that?” Her objections stopped as Miranda grasped the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head revealing her naked body tall and lithe to her hungry eyes. “Miranda?”  
  
Stepping close, Miranda bunched up the shirt without looking at it. She reached up, her breasts moving as she went and mesmerizing Andrea. Slipping the neck of the shirt over her girl, Miranda smoothed it down over her arms. “You smell like wolf. The dog will sniff your hand and roll over. The grandma will know you as well, if the scent I picked up on is any indication.” Andrea wiggled inside the t-shirt slipping her arms through their holes again. “Do not ask to come in. Ask to use a phone, for a change of clothes, and some food to send you on your way.” Miranda had been looking intently into the brown eyes that were calming with each word. She stroked her hand along Andrea’s body and stayed close enough to her that her eyes wouldn’t wander to her body. Unfortunately it wasn’t the time for that exploration.  
  
“Who do I call? What do I say?” Andrea whispered. Miranda could hear the tears she was holding back.  
  
Andrea recognized that the number was New York, but it was certainly not one she was familiar with. She had to hope that help would be on the way. They practiced for a few minutes until Andrea felt minimally comfortable with what she had to say. As she stepped to go, Miranda grabbed her wrist. “If she wants to smell you, let her. If you need help—scream. I will come for you.” Pulling her back Miranda kissed Andrea hard and then pushed her away. “Now go.”  
  
The dog had been ferocious, snarling and snapping, until Andrea had stepped close holding out her left hand. She didn’t want to risk her right hand in case Miranda wasn’t right. It stopped snarling immediately as it sniffed and licked her fingers. It followed her quietly as she approached the house and then sat eagerly watching her as she went up the steps. Miranda was right about Grandma, but she was also right about the rifle though it was a Benelli like her brother had at home. The good news was that Grandma answered the door holding the Benelli down in the crook of her arm instead of at the ready. She wasn’t expecting trouble, just ready for it.  
  
“D’you kill ma dawg?” The woman asked as she looked at Andrea.  
  
Stepping back and away so the woman could see out, Andrea motioned, “No, ma’am. Dog’s just fine.”  
  
Seeing one of its owners the dog gave a friendly little yip of greeting. Andrea couldn’t help a quick glance around for Miranda. She was both happy and terrified that she couldn’t tell where she was. “Whud’ya want then?” The woman had stepped out letting the door close behind her as she examined Andrea closer. She seemed to be tasting the air. Miranda had done something similar from time to time as they had approached this house.  
  
Putting on the best down home charm she could muster up from memories of family gatherings, Andrea smiled and then quickly got to the point. “I’d like to use a phone, ask for a change of clothes, and maybe some food.”  
  
The woman examined her as she considered the brunette. Her hair stuck out in the crazy ways of the old, but Andrea knew her hair must be in similar disarray. Her eyes seemed kind, though she was protective and cautious. “You’re not from ‘round here. Where you from?”  
  
Genuinely torn Andrea’s brow scrunched up, “It’s for the best that you don’t know.” She made an apologetic gesture with her hands.  
  
“We don’t want no trouble here.” The woman said as she fixed her eyes on Andrea.  
  
The woman was hard, but Andrea could tell she was going to help. “With your assistance I’ll be gone in under twenty minutes.” Andrea motioned out to the fields. “The same way I came.”  
  
“You stay.” The woman said as she looked out over the fields and then at her dog. She didn’t turn her back, instead reaching with a knowing hand to the door handle. She slipped backward through it closing it once she had. Seconds turned into minutes and Andrea wondered if this woman had called someone else or what.  
  
Just when Andrea had paced the third time around the front porch and was considering leaving to find Miranda the door opened again. The woman had two grocery sacks in one hand with a cell phone. It was a small old phone that flipped open. The Benelli was firmly rooted in the crook of her arm.  
  
Looking out at the sky, the woman grumbled, “The weather is changing. The rain will wash your scent away.” She held out the phone. “You stay in sight.”  
  
Andrea understood that the clothes and food were being held back for the return of the phone. She also understood that the woman was indicating to hurry because of the weather and not to run off for a secret phone call. Andrea wondered about her life at the lab. It had all been very high functioning and well to do, but never did they have to pack so much coded meaning into their sentences. This was real life short hand and Andrea found it more intriguing than her day to day studies that she had worked her whole life for.  
  
Call made, message left, Andrea flipped the phone shut. She fought the brief impulse to call her parents. Surely the Facility had contacted them by now and they were worried. Yet that thought was exactly why she couldn’t call them. Her parents would be under surveillance. The situation could only worsen for herself, Miranda and even the people at this house. This woman didn’t warn her about trouble for no reason.  
  
The woman stood at the top of the steps holding out the bags. Andrea suddenly felt her welcome was over. She stood on the first step to reach the woman, but didn’t go any further. The woman released the bags as she took the phone. Andrea had to bend quickly to grasp them before they fell. “Thank you.” Andrea said with a flicker of a smile.  
  
“Be careful.” The woman said without looking at her. Her gaze scanned the clouds and the horizon. Andrea turned and did the same. She wondered if the woman saw more than she did or was just naturally wary. Andrea supposed that it didn’t matter for now. She petted the dog as she walked by it and then slipped into the cornfield. Miranda was waiting for her just out of sight.  
  
Taking one of the bags from Andrea, the tall silver haired woman leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “She’s right let’s go.” Miranda whispered as she turned and made her way through the corn. Andrea raised her eyebrows and looked back in the direction of the house murmuring her apologies, and then she took off following Miranda’s naked body and newly acquired beat up boots.  
  
Two fields away that weren’t the fields they had come through Miranda stopped. She squatted down while Andrea gulped her approval. She was breathing hard as much from the view she had as from the pace they were setting. “She knew.” Miranda said as she held up two pairs of jeans and then two shirts and two flannel shirts. She threw a set at Andrea and clothed herself as her companion shed her clothes. Now they had changed places and Miranda found it harder to concentrate as she watched Andrea braiding her hair a bit while she stood in her underwear.  
  
Catching her hungry blue eyes roaming her body, Andrea stepped close. “Now you know how I’ve felt all day.” She kissed Miranda quickly and then picked up the set of clothes the woman had given her slipping them on quickly.  
  
Smiling at the turn about, Miranda looked in the other bag. Holding up two zip locks she smiled. “She liked you.” Miranda tossed one at Andrea. They eagerly dove into the bags. It was the best roast beef sandwich they had each ever tasted. Miranda knew this was always the way it was on the run. She had survived more than one battle in her time. However, it didn’t make this sandwich any less tasty.  
  
“We are going back a different way, but she was right rain is coming. The trail will grow cold. Hopefully we can keep these people out of trouble.” She looked in the plastic sack again grabbing out two beautiful peaches. “Oh yes. She liked you.” When Andrea turned startled eyes at her, Miranda groaned with delight. The brunette was really too cute for words. Her naiveté was not as apparent in the lab when she was fending off tazer boy, or when she was setting fire to the van, or negotiating with the ride they hitched. However with the last corner of her crust poking out of her mouth, smeared make up and a stranger’s flannel—there was no denying her youth and innocence—or her beauty. Miranda forced her gaze away and felt the fuzz of the peaches under the pads of her thumbs. It had been so long since she had felt anything, and this was so primal it was rocking her to the core. She had never been so glad for flannel in her life. It was the only thing really in the way of her and her desire. Not trusting herself to speak or move, Miranda held out her hand to give Andrea a peach.  
  
Once they had eaten and packed their things into the plastic sacks, Miranda stood reaching out to pull Andrea up. She turned on her heel and set a quick pace out across the fields. “Did I do something wrong?” Andrea asked hoping against hope that she had not.  
  
Miranda turned and her blue eyes flashed the wolf behind them. The sky above them crackled and big drops began to fall from the sky. “I am so hungry for you it hurts.” She grabbed Andrea’s hand and turned to head back to the interstates. Andrea’s body clenched with the force of her desire. She wondered if a good soak in the rain would act like the famed cold showers she had always heard about in movies. Imagining Miranda in the t-shirt from the morning soaked to the bone certainly didn’t dampen any of her feelings. Stumbling and losing hands with Miranda, Andrea stopped and shook herself. She needed to focus if she was to get through this. She wondered if being on the run was always like this—filled with desire and danger. It was a familiar line and connection in her mind. She had always been attracted to that which gave her goose bumps. Just, nothing had ever made her feel quite this good and quite this edgy all at once.

 

 

...


	7. I'm just me

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 7/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The previous night Andrea had a different life. It amazed her how her life could change so drastically. They stood together near one of the out buildings instead of going into the gas station itself. The fewer people that saw them the better. It was likely with this rain that almost no one noticed them, but they would not relax until they were away. When Andrea saw the black town car pull into the station she knew it had to be their ride. She had seen cars like it around New York, but had never really dreamed of getting in one. When Miranda stepped into the summer downpour with her bare feet, Andrea followed.  
  
The driver nodded when he saw them, but did not call out or otherwise acknowledge them as they climbed into the back of the car. He walked into the station to pay and then he returned. The car engine started and they were moving. Andrea thought she could smell the man’s cologne and the fumes of coffee. She didn’t think it possible with the privacy screen up.  
  
Miranda caught her sniffing the air and looked at her oddly. “What do you smell?” Her voice was quiet and sensual. Andrea looked at her briefly and then when the words registered she smelled again.  
  
“I smell coffee and the driver’s cologne. I think.” Andrea shrugged unsure of herself.  
  
Reaching for Andrea’s hand as if they had done this for years instead of hours, Miranda entwined their fingers. “Very good. Anything else?” She asked.  
  
Andrea tilted her head sniffing again. “An orangey air freshener, but that’s faint.”  
  
Miranda turned so that she was facing Andrea. She ran the back of her fingertips against Andrea’s cheek. “What are you?” Her blue eyes searched Andrea’s face for any signs or clues. “You have drawn me like no other.” Miranda let her hand fall to hold Andrea’s with both of her own. “Yet you are changing the longer we are together and away from that place.”  
  
The first answer was usually the right one, Andrea found, but she wished for more in this case. “I’m just me.”  
  
“You don’t know.” Miranda’s words were quiet and concerned. Her companion had been kept in the dark regarding her origins, which could spell trouble given Miranda’s current situation. “You’ve been warded like no one I have ever met anywhere. They are degrading now. I don’t know if you are just away from the source, have reached a certain age, or perhaps I am somehow the antidote.” Miranda stroked Andrea’s forearms like she was rubbing off spider webs. “I see you clearer than I did on our first meeting Andrea. There’s no mistaking it.”  
  
Andrea pulled her hands away, her eyes wide with horror. “What, what are you talking about?” Andrea scooted as close as she could to the doorway looking at the woman she had risked everything for.  
  
Miranda unbuttoned her flannel now that they were in the car. She needed something to do with her hands and something to draw Andrea back in. She knew she didn’t have the answers that Andrea would want and that she had clearly just shaken her rescuer’s world even more than she already had. She needed to give her time. “Andrea, you are still as healthy as you were yesterday and the week before and likely the week before that.” Miranda leaned forward to slip the flannel down her shoulders and then she pulled it around the front of her body and threw it in a wad to the floor of the car. “Do you want your coffee?” Miranda asked as she leaned forward to press down the privacy screen.  
  
“Yes.” Andrea murmured still lost in her thoughts.  
  
Once the screen was down the driver handed back the coffees one at a time. Then he handed back a plastic sack full of miscellaneous snack foods from the gas station. They each savored their coffee and snacked on junk food. The car tires spun and ate up the miles. Occasionally there was a dip or the car changed lanes thudding on the orange reflectors between lanes. The silence stretched out between them as they each sorted through known facts, suspicions and gut feelings about each other, themselves and the future in general.  
  
“I can’t go back.” Andrea said quietly as she bit her thumbnail.  
  
Miranda waited for many beats giving her younger companion time to add any other thoughts. “Do you want to?” The quiet question was loaded with so much uncertainty that Miranda found herself oddly reluctant to ask. The statement was vague and her question did nothing to clarify it. Did she mean that she couldn’t go back to New York at all? Miranda recalled that the girl had indicated she was from Ohio originally. Did she mean that she couldn’t go back to the Facility? Miranda couldn’t understand why the beautiful brunette was working there in the first place. She didn’t seem to be cut from the same cloth as those others, yet she certainly seemed to know them. Miranda wondered what the girl’s answers would mean for her. It was a feeling she only felt in relation to her daughters and occasionally her pack. Miranda followed up by asking, “What can’t you go back to?”  
  
“My job for starters and I suppose that my apartment would be risky too.” Andrea huffed trying not to cry.  
  
Miranda reached out and pulled the girl to her. She was not going to ask or wait any longer. The stubborn brunette needed comforting that she knew she could provide. They may not know what they were to each other yet, but their night in the forest made it abundantly clear their proximity to each other was calming. “Those are things that can be replaced. Not easily, but still replaceable.” Miranda shifted and reached for the wadded up flannel. She put the wad on Andrea’s chest trying to resist the sexual impulses that fired in her brain. “I owe you for releasing me and I have considerable influence, Andrea. I know your entire world has been thrown into chaos, and I do not mean to minimize this. However, I owe you and those are things I can help you with.”  
  
Andrea shifted out of her awkward position until she was resting against Miranda’s body and she was hugging the flannel shirt like a stuffed animal. “Thank you.” She said quietly. She grabbed Miranda’s hand, which had been resting on her shoulder. Tugging it she caused Miranda to shift. Without speaking they adjusted until Miranda had one leg up and the other down with Andrea nestled between them and tight against her body. “You could smell the old air freshener through the privacy screen. Is that new for you, Andrea?”  
  
One of Andrea’s hands moved from the fabric bundle she had been holding to wrap around Miranda’s arm. “Yes.” Her answer sounded small and forlorn, which made Miranda’s heart break.  
  
Against all the odds, Miranda knew that this woman was strong and could fight her way through anything. Despite being ignorant of her own history and lacking training, Andrea had acted decisively under pressure against an incredible institution. When the dust was settled this woman was going to be a force to reckon with. For now she was vulnerable and hurting. “Think about your daring rescue.” She urged Andrea. “You can get through this and you are not alone.”  
  
Giving a heavy sigh, Andrea said, “Thanks, Miranda.” She settled much more solidly against the older woman’s body until they were both sleeping soundly as the car continued to travel miles back the way they had come. Watching their track on a map, it would look like a fool’s errand to run all the way out to Ohio just to come back. However it had bought them time and distance so that they could make decisions. Perhaps even better it allowed Miranda and Andrea to have some time together before their return and what was sure to be a dangerous whirl of activity. She hoped that the bond she felt building between them would be strong enough to withstand the external as well as internal struggles.  
  
The pack was in an uproar. The authorities were investigating Steven’s death. Her job at Runway was in danger. She seemed to be falling in love with a gorgeous woman who was more than she seemed and what she was remained a mystery.  
  
Instead of these various stressors intruding on their dreams, each found themselves in the moonlight near their pond together. Why this uncertain happiness between them could overwhelm all the other factors neither could answer, but they relished in it until the car came to a stop and an insistent rap on the privacy screen woke them.  
  


 

 

...


	8. They don't know?

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 8/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
  
Andrea woke to a blur of activity and stumbled through the motions of arrival. It wasn’t until later that Andrea realized that the house they arrived at belonged to a member of the pack. They had come through the house without stopping. Andrea didn’t pay much attention as she followed wherever Miranda’s hand led her. Desperate not to let go, Andrea followed out the back door across the small patio and then through a narrow gap in the fence that was camouflaged on both sides by plants and careful woodwork. They crossed that back yard and then proceeded up into a kitchen filled with people. The red head from the newspaper clipping greeted Miranda as her Master and then rushed out. Others began talking in a myriad of conversations both in person and on cell phones. Andrea felt out of place, but Miranda’s hand kept her from bolting.  
  
When the twins came in Miranda bent down on one knee to greet them. Red hair and loving arms wrapped around Miranda making her head disappear. Andrea backed up until she was against the cold tile of the counter. Her already off-kilter world tilted hard as she watched the reunion. Some part of her knew it would happen—they were returning to Miranda’s home after all. Andrea felt her eyes tear up—there would be no homecoming for her. In fact she wasn’t so sure she had a home at all anymore.  
  
“Girls. Girls.” Miranda cooed to them as she kissed and hugged them back. “I’m so glad you’re all right.” Andrea couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene even though it broke her heart that she would not be greeted in the same way.  
  
Holding her hands, the twins looked at her with eager eyes. “What happened?” One of them asked.  
  
The other twin asked, “Where were you?”  
  
Miranda pursed her lips and the room went quiet. Andrea tore her eyes away from the scene to look around the room. There was no doubt about it—Miranda was the boss around here in more ways than one. She realized what a treasure her alone time with Miranda had been—even under the horrible circumstances.  
  
The silence was stretching out and filling the room. Andrea flexed her toes inside her doc martens. It was a nervous habit that she had developed in high school.  
  
“I didn’t want to tell you like this, girls.” Miranda smiled and ruffled the hair on her girls’ heads. “I got carried away.” Miranda kissed the top of each girl’s head before stepping away and seeking out Andrea. Taking Andrea’s hand Miranda stood next to Andrea stroking her cheek in an unmistakable way.  
  
The collective gasp did nothing to stay Andrea’s nerves. However, the fingers against her skin, blue eyes searching hers, and close proximity of Miranda made it impossible to react any way besides loving.  
  
“Mother?” The girl on the left exclaimed.  
  
Followed by a questioning, “Mom?” from the twin on the right.  
  
The silence of the others spoke volumes.  
  
“You’ve been gone for 14 days—” One twin started.  
  
“With her?” The other twin finished.  
  
Both flashed angry blue eyes at the both of them. Shock, denial, and confusion flashed across their faces, but anger held steady on their features. Miranda’s hand held hers steady. It was the only thing keeping Andrea grounded. She had no idea where she’d run, but she supposed that if she could ‘attack’ Nate, escape from the Facility, and get them as far as they got while Miranda was still an exhausted wolf—well, then she figured she could at least get out the door and down to the subway. She didn’t know how long she’d last as a true fugitive.  
  
Looking from the twins to Miranda and then back again, feeling Miranda’s hand on her own, and then remembering Miranda’s searching blue eyes—it suddenly clicked for Andrea. The twins didn’t know. It was better for them to think that their mother had lost her mind in love with a random young woman and gone missing for more than a week. Not an easy road to travel, but perhaps the best choice of the available options.  
  
Andrea kept quiet, but tried to flash the girls an understanding look. It was an honest look. Andrea felt about as shocked as they were though perhaps for slightly different reasons.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me.” The twin on the left turned and looked at the red headed assistant and then her sister. “Come on, Cass.” Grabbing her sister by the hand, the girl led her twin through the room and out into the house. A few moments later a door slammed elsewhere in the house.  
  
Silence reigned throughout the room. Then all eyes turned back to Miranda and Andrea.  
  
Eventually Andrea nearly whined and Miranda turned toward her with a look of total admiration. Before she could second-guess herself she leaned forward to whisper into the shell of Miranda’s ear. “They don’t know?” She meant the twins, but didn’t have the stamina to elaborate on her question.  
  
Miranda pulled back but cupped Andrea’s cheek as she gave her a smile. “That’s right, darling.” She murmured. Their eyes held one another for a moment longer and then as if someone had rung a bell, Miranda sucked in a breath of air and turned to face the group, a phone went off and someone rushed to answer or silence it. “Status.”  
  
That one word had the red headed assistant, Emily, rushing forward with a notepad. “Irv had temporarily put Jacqueline Follet into your position, but problems with designers, accessories, photographer mistakes, general availability, and my personal favorite, mechanical failures with printing and reprographics,” At this the young woman batted her eyelashes innocently and Andrea hoped she never had to go against that woman. “The issue is very much behind.” She let out a half laugh and turned to look at her bald compatriot. “At least Jacqueline’s issue is behind.”  
  
The bald man stepped forward then and Andrea recognized him from the newspapers. He was Miranda’s right hand or something at the magazine called Runway. Andrea recalled that it was a fashion magazine from looking at Douglas’ shelves and then the article. Looking around the room as he spoke Andrea realized that herself and Miranda were the least dressed though no one would dare say that to their pack leader.  
  
“Tomorrow then.” With two words Miranda had cleared the room. People began grabbing their things, making arrangements on cell phones and leaving the room. Andrea realized she had missed a large chunk of conversation and several non-verbal cues. After about a minute there was only one other left in the room.  
  
Emily approached them, “The front will be watched by Edgar and Tabitha’s house will also be guarded. Holly will be there. I have been staying in the downstairs bedroom. If it pleases you I’d like to stay in order to smooth the transition back.” Emily flashed a look at Andrea indicating her thoughts clearly, ‘interesting choice, boss.’ Andrea couldn’t agree more, though she was still offended.  
  
“Andrea is our guest.” Miranda said clearly. Andrea understood that there was a larger significance to that and hoped that she wouldn’t always be clueless. Emily’s mouth opened, but Miranda cut her off. “For now.” The pause hanging between the two women spoke volumes then Emily acquiesced by looking down and away for a second.  
  
Raising her eyes again to speak, Emily looked up at her boss. “Understood. I will spread the word.” Emily lowered her head in deference to her leader. To Andrea’s observant eyes she realized that this behavior was part of their culture as Werewolves. It was not any kind of feigned behavior. There was a whole system to communications on the verbal and non-verbal levels with different protocols and gestures. A hope flared within Andrea that she would have the opportunity to pursue her passions of study as well as recover some kind of life out of all this tumult. The assistant hesitated wanting to ask questions and looking from silver hair to brunette. Then she quietly turned and walked away.  
  
Miranda’s hand had not left Andrea’s. It rooted them both to the possibility of more in their future.  
  
Stepping forward Miranda turned to face Andrea. The enormity of their situation seemed to suddenly hit them both. Andrea pulled Miranda to her. Their clothes were ill fitting and borrowed. Miranda still had no shoes. Questions and situations were multiplying exponentially. Andrea nuzzled against Miranda inhaling their scents and reveling in the instant comfort that the warm press of their bodies always brought. Miranda kissed the brunette’s face and stroked her hair and neck. Until their lips found each other each other communicating their need for comfort.  
  
Pulling back and pulling Andrea with her, Miranda suggested, “Let’s get cleaned up.”  
  
The bath was decadent, but Andrea caught Miranda falling asleep more than once. Without shyness or words, they toweled off and crawled into the most luxurious bed Andrea had ever seen. Arms and legs wrapped around each other like long-time lovers, the two snuggled up to each other. In their dreams, they ran after a moonbeam in a large field others joined them and when the pack was in full force they howled at the moon.  
  
Andrea woke breathing hard and confused. The dream had the potency of a vision. Yet the meaning of it hung back at the edges of her mind. Feeling and then looking around her, Andrea took comfort in the presence of the long lithe body next to her in the bed. Grumbling in her sleep, Miranda reached out feeling empty space. Miranda’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. The dream fluttered into her waking consciousness and she smiled as she looked at Andrea. The meaning was clear to her, but how it could be possible was the uncertain part. Miranda smiled and reached out for her companion. “The meaning will become clear, dearest.”  
  
Andrea smiled down. “I like that.” She allowed herself to be pulled back into a warm embrace and then lulled into sleep.

 

 

...


	9. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it for tonight, folks. 
> 
> For those of you re-reading or re-discovering, I hope that you like it again. 
> 
> For those of you who are new to this universe... Well, I hope you are ready for the ride ;)

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 9/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
  
Except for the doc martens, Andrea found herself having an almost out of body experience. Sitting in the study watching with wide brown eyes, she looked at the others and then at her borrowed clothes. She looked like she belonged now. Feeling like she belonged was a long way off, although she definitely felt that she belonged to Miranda. Just two days ago Andrea was a scientist for a rather secretive organization with a boyfriend and mildly difficult family that mostly just missed her. Now here she sat the sudden partner to a fashion magazine editor, complete with angry pre-teens, some kind of pack war, and (oh yeah) unemployed. She wasn’t sure if people in this tax bracket considered themselves unemployed in any kind of real way. She supposed as someone with a doctorate that she could consider herself on sabbatical, although she had always envisioned those as peaceful adventure sort of breaks in the regular pattern that one would return to at the end of a given time period.  
  
At this point there were a great many things that Andrea was unsure of. Not being able to go back the way she came was one big giant wall of certainty. Sitting there as they talked around her, Andrea wondered if space travel would feel the same. How could someone ever just come back to Earth like, ‘whatever, all in a day’s work’?  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Andrea saw Miranda stand and come around to the front of her desk. Even before that though she could hear the shift in the room, sense Miranda’s movement and somehow taste the tension building in the air.  
  
“Andrea is my partner.” Miranda said as she took up position next to the couch where the brunette was sitting.  
  
The red head opened and closed her mouth and Andrea tilted her head wondering if something was broken in the woman. She clearly wanted to ask a question, but seemed incapable.  
  
“Emily, the way things are, I need to know what you think.” Andrea had never heard Miranda’s voice so cold. It made her shiver and look up at her ‘partner.’ Andrea tasted the word on her tongue—her actual tongue going so far as to touch the space behind her teeth.  
  
The red head looked at the balding man, who was called Nigel, and then back at Miranda. “My loyalty is not in question, Packmaster.” The red head held Miranda’s gaze and her breath. Andrea’s eyes flickered between them absorbing as many details of their interaction as she could. After a brief nod from Miranda, Emily looked down. “Is it too soon? I, I, I thought you told the twins…”  
  
Shifting away as the perceived threat died down, Miranda leaned against her desk. Andrea could watch them easier now, but she missed having Miranda beside her. She smelled so good. Andrea wondered about that too. She’d never been overly fixated on her partner’s smell before. Sure she appreciated a good cologne or perfume, but it never really caught her attention. Miranda’s scent was made up of her own pheromones as well as the various soaps, make-up, and perfumes that she wore. As wonderful as the overall combination was—Andrea had been able to discover that she had been attracted to it even when Miranda was a wolf, or in her naked human form. It wasn’t just the scent of Miranda back in the city that made her heart beat a little faster.  
  
Miranda only let Emily suffer in silence for a few moments. She seemed to be considering all of the facts available to her before beginning. “It is true that I needed a cover story for the twins. Truthfully, I had not thought of that until I was greeting them.” Miranda tilted her silver head back and tasted the air. Subconsciously Andrea noticed that everyone in the room had copied her—including herself. “My attraction is no mistake. As you know there was a spell cast many years ago. I have not been unfeeling, just not able to find true fulfillment.” Andrea realized that Miranda was choosing her words very carefully. She wondered what went in between the spoken ones. “Andrea, how old are you?”  
  
Her name said in that manner caressed down her body and made her jolt, mildly embarrassed for daydreaming. “Hmm?” She said trying to process and buy time for her answer. “Twenty-six.” Andrea was glad that the quiet part of her brain had been listening so that she could provide the answer.  
  
Both Nigel and Emily’s eyes widened and jaws dropped for a few seconds before they recovered. Then they both looked as if they would speak. Miranda held a hand up to stop them. Andrea knew she would have some questions later for her ‘partner.’ She scrunched up her face in consternation at the silver haired packmaster.  
  
“So to answer your question, yes, it is too soon, but it will be the truth. I accept that. Do you?” Miranda looked at the two people Andrea had come to think of as her captains.  
  
Both of them tasted the air, which Andrea found amusing. Unless someone had passed gas, there was nothing new to smell. It was just Miranda, Emily, Nigel, herself, and some various remnant smells that had gone cold during Miranda’s absence. The twin girls, housekeeper, nanny, and maybe a very few others had been in this room. Andrea was sure of it, which made her wonder how and why she was sure.  
  
“I accept Lady Andrea.” Nigel said with a twinkle in his eye that made Miranda roll her eyes. He bowed slightly.  
  
“I, too, accept the Lady.” Emily said with what Andrea realized was a combination of loyalty, awe, and jealousy. Emily was a puzzle that she would have to work out later, but Andrea realized that these two were almost as compelling as Miranda herself. Andrea was delighted that they seemed to have reached a major accord as a group although she wondered how she had become a Lady. It made her think of reading Anne Frank her freshman year of high school when Anne is imitating Mrs. Van Pels, ‘Remember, mister so-and-so. Remember, I’m a lady.’ She wanted to laugh, but knew it would be considered a major transgression.  
  
A few more things were said, but Andrea let them wash over her as she realized just how much she was learning about the Werewolves’ interactions. She hoped that she would be able to get her laptop or a lab book soon so she could keep track of her observations. Then she looked down at her borrowed clothes and around the room in the house she found herself in, and then finally back up to the people surrounding her—she wasn’t going to be getting any of her things. This was it. Not knowing what that really meant was disturbing.  
  
The captains took their leave and Miranda stood looking at the closed door in silence.  
  
“Andrea.” The word was quiet, but she looked up hopefully. Miranda joined her on the couch this time facing her. “Andrea, what are you thinking?”  
  
Sucking in a big breath of air containing Miranda’s scent and heat, Andrea felt better. She may have lost everything, but she couldn’t say she was truly happy with her life, so had she really lost anything? In the long run, some part of her knew she had truly gained through the loss, like walking through fire to become pure. It’s just that she was still feeling the burn, she supposed. Andrea opened her mouth to reply, but found that her thoughts hadn’t finished lining up yet. Miranda took her hand and held it on her lap between her own warm ones. “My life as I know it, is gone.” Andrea shrugged timidly. “I think I’m starting a life with you.” Her brown eyes searched Miranda’s blue ones yearning for affirmation. “But that’s still hard you know, like a lot all at once.” Andrea swallowed hard thinking of the twins who had gone off to school without really greeting their mother. “The girls… I’m glad that wasn’t just a story for them about us, but I think like Emily it’s a little shocking.” Andrea squeezed Miranda’s hands as she reached with her other one joining them. “You’re someone they write news articles about, Miranda. I’m someone on the run from the Facility. Someone that they probably want back, or want to disappear.” Andrea ran aground at that thought. She had always known about the darker side of the Facility, but had never articulated it (even to herself) so it was difficult.  
  
Miranda shifted their positions so that she had pulled them into lying on the couch. Andrea was nestled against the back of the couch and wrapped in Miranda’s arms as she faced her. For a long time they just looked at each other and then touched noses and cheeks and then lips and tongues. It was sweet, comforting, and natural.  
  
“As a guest, you will be protected.” Miranda told Andrea when they pulled back. “As my partner, you will become one of us.” The corners of her mouth turned up in what could only be thought of as a feral smile. “The Facility will not come for you.” Miranda hummed and Andrea was quite certain that she was imagining what would happen to anyone from the Facility if they did come. She looked happy, which Andrea found oddly arousing. “In this case the publicity will work in your favor. You will be someone they write articles about, my dear. You cannot go missing so easily as you seem to think. In my case the publicity will give them an even juicier story than my disappearance. My sudden re-appearance with a young beautiful lover who swept me off my feet and away from my sensibilities will become a thing of legend. I will rule Runway for as long as I wish. You have only seen me, Andrea. You have not seen my public face.”  
  
Andrea’s eyes widened as Miranda kept talking. Things she had not even considered, things she had guessed, and so many more things were being laid out for her quite simply. Andrea soaked in the feeling of it. She knew that Miranda explained herself in as few words as possible, and that she didn’t like explaining herself at all. Her two-sentence explanation of where she was plus body language to her daughters illustrated that perfectly. Above all others, Miranda loved and wanted to be with and protect her children—yet she only gave them the barest of answers and let them add the rest. Miranda let Andrea absorb this information and watched as she processed it. The only other time she had ever been content to simply look lovingly on another person was with her girls. The feelings washed over her with a wave of amazement. Andrea thought of all that she had gathered about Miranda—how she had cleared the room with two words the day before. “I think I’ve seen glimmers of her.” Andrea said wickedly and stole a kiss before she could be reprimanded.  
  
The phone rang before hands could get anywhere interesting and Miranda groaned. “Ugh.” She gracefully rolled back and off the couch. She reached for the phone faster than a human could and answered. “Hello?” From what she was picking up on Miranda’s end, it sounded like a press conference was being called and then the police wanted to speak to her. At Miranda’s insistence, the press conference would be held first.  
  
“You must be seen immediately.” This explanation floored Andrea and she rushed to keep up with her silver haired partner. Words that had been spoken already seemed to loom larger in their significance as she realized that she was to be presented as Miranda’s lover to the public in a matter of minutes.  
  
“C-c-can I call my parents?” Andrea managed to stammer out as they reached the bedroom once again. She wasn’t sure what she was gonna say, but figured that they might as well hear it from her first.

 

 

...


	10. Fairies are Real

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 10/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The press conference had been mercifully brief, but Andrea felt well and truly exposed. She was glad that she had called her parents and didn’t have a cell phone anymore. Belatedly she realized that she should have also called her brothers and sisters. Then she sighed, she had been through enough and her parents could field the questions. Everyone had always sought them out for answers anyway. She promised herself to call them again soon.  
  
The trip to the police station had taken longer, but Miranda’s attorney Patrick had met them there and seemed amiable to both sides. He streamlined their questions and answers making the process move as smoothly as he could. When they turned their attention on Andrea, he had stopped them short. Other than inspiring Miranda into a 14-day flight of fancy that no one could understand, there was no reason to question Andrea. They had done some checking into her based on the press conference, but they hadn’t found out anything more than Google had told them: a doctorate, basic family statistics, home town information, and current addresses. Nothing to get too stirred up about except that she had snared the most impossible woman that most of New York wished they could have, and seemed to have come out of nowhere. Eventually they had to let them leave. As Peter wished them well, Andrea realized that she had never met him before, but he had all the relevant information. She realized once again that there was much to learn about the Weres.  
  
Andrea instantly recognized the tall office building that they pulled up in front of, she couldn’t believe that Miranda had been living and working there practically under her nose all this time. Given her recent surge in scent skills, Andrea wondered once again what was going on with herself. If only she could have had the same gift before, there was no way that she could have stayed away from Miranda. In turn this thought led her back to something Miranda had said about her being able to see Andrea better every day. She wondered if Miranda couldn’t smell her before either. How else would they have missed each other, working this close together?  
  
Miranda stepped from the car slowly, donning her sunglasses as she went. The humidity weighed in on them. Andrea followed her stepping onto the sidewalk and then slipping on her own sunglasses. She didn’t know from where and she didn’t know how, but Miranda had received a delivery before they left for the press conference of clothes and accessories that were more Andrea’s style. She missed her chain, but supposed that her doc martens and the skulls on her sunglasses would have to serve their stylistic purpose in a more sophisticated way.  
  
Everyone stepped back and let Miranda onto the elevator they had been waiting for. Andrea wasn’t sure that this was a werewolf behavior. She was starting to get the hang of her new skills and could tell that some of those around them were werewolves, while others were other kinds of shifters, and the majority of those around them were human. Andrea filed the thought away in her head to somehow do an experiment with scent specimens and a blindfold. Then she thought of Miranda in a blindfold and lost her thought entirely. Emily greeted them as the elevator door pinged open and Miranda began to rattle off a set of directions that boggled her mind. Emily seemed pushed to the limit, but keeping up. Andrea marveled at how she could listen, write, and walk in those shoes as Miranda stalked up the hallway.  
  
Walking into the outer area of Miranda’s office she stopped and tasted the air. Emily paused letting her leader have a moment. Andrea tensed—her body heart accelerating, her muscles twitching, and her body ready to move. “Andrea.” The calm tone of her soon-to-be-lover drew her out and she looked wide-eyed at Miranda. “Darling, you were growling.” Miranda cast a glare over her shoulder at the red head who had stepped back in a fit of giggles. Andrea could hear her snap to attention. She felt her body begin to relax as Miranda took her hand and pulled her forward however, she still felt a sense of readiness. Made to sit down in one of the leather chairs, Andrea watched as Miranda moved around the office and then called to Emily for some fans. Taking the chair next to the brunette, Miranda asked, “What do you smell, Andrea?”  
  
Sitting on the edge of the chair, her body rigid with awareness, Andrea sniffed the air. “Small rodent.” She wasn’t sure of the animal, but somehow felt that there was a code in the scent. “Sneaky.”  
  
Amused at the description, Miranda pursed her lips together humming. “Yes. There have been two weasels here.” She stood quite suddenly and kissed Andrea, who quite nearly clawed her as she reached up startled and then realized and hung on. Pulling away, Miranda stepped around the other side of her desk. “Who are they, Andrea?”  
  
All Andrea knew of Miranda’s professional life had been in a news clipping. “Irving Ravitz and Jacqueline Follet?”  
  
Miranda nodded. “Indeed.” She answered with a wicked smile. “Try not to growl when they come in, dearest.”  
  
Andrea shook as she tried to control her reflex responses. Only a second after Miranda’s words, the scent reached them, then the sounds of their bodies moving, and finally the sounds of their mutual chatter and breathing.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Many people came and went through Miranda’s office and she answered even more phone calls. However she always took a few minutes between appointments and phone calls to speak with Andrea. The younger woman knew it was partially because she was a valued guest, but also that it was the first day back and there was a natural ebb in the workflow. During one of their brief conversations, Miranda asked her, “How did you know they were weasels, Andrea? Why did you growl?”  
  
A clothing rack was wheeled in like it had escaped from hell and Tantalus was pushing it with all his might. Andrea moved to the couch for better perching pleasure. She watched as the models, employees and clothes whirled around Miranda for approval, rejection, and occasional vivisection. Miranda had told her that she had never seen her work face and Andrea found herself both delighted and slightly afraid. It was a delicious mix that had her desires on simmer all day.  
  
“Instinct.” Had been Andrea’s only answer during their next few minutes, but then she had distracted them both with hungry kisses that Emily had had to interrupt. Andrea felt slightly bad about that when she realized the severe shade of red that the red head had turned.  
  
Pulling away as the next phone call began to ring on her desk, Miranda asked, “Did you dream last night?”  
  
Taking her original seat in the black leather chairs opposite Miranda’s desk, Andrea pondered that question. At first she didn’t think she had dreamed and let herself get lost in Miranda’s calm tones. Something about her glowed and Andrea wondered if noticing this was a change in herself, in Miranda, or if it was simply the glow of love. Then she distracted herself with thoughts of whether seeing Miranda differently was part of the whole scent thing and whether or not it had to do with Miranda ‘seeing’ her better too.  
  
Suddenly her dream came to her in a clear flash. It was so solid that after it played out Andrea was left breathless and panting. Stunned she looked stunned at Miranda who had hung up the phone. “Please tell me I didn’t howl.” Andrea said mournfully. She would be eternally mortified if she had interrupted Miranda’s business call by howling at her dreamscape moon.  
  
Miranda’s face made the tiniest of smiles and for a moment she thought about not telling Andrea. This humored her even more and she smiled widely before answering. “You did not.” After a pause she added, “What did you see?”  
  
“We were howling at the moon and running with our pack as we chased moonbeams.” Andrea stared gob-smacked at Miranda knowing that Miranda had the same dream. “What does it mean?”  
  
Sighing Miranda looked at the clock. “One more appointment and then we shall go home.” Clasping her hands below her cheek, Miranda rested her chin on them. “Only you can truly decipher the dream, Andrea. But I will be here for you as you do.”  
  
This was both comforting and frustrating. Andrea wanted to pout. If Miranda knew, then why didn’t she just tell her? Feeling this injustice surge through her body, Andrea remembered the morning meeting with Emily and Nigel. It seemed like a distant memory. Andrea hardly noticed when the man from accounting came up to review the budget with Miranda. She thought of all that was said and left unsaid earlier in the day and how it had made her feel left out. Andrea wanted the feeling of her dream, where they were together as a pack. She wanted to be part of the pack. Miranda said that as her partner she would join them. Mulling over all these questions she felt as much on the outside of the pack as she had when the twins had glared at her in the kitchen.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Wiped out from a day of wondering, Andrea made her way up to the bedroom while Miranda tried to mend fences with her children. Dinner had been largely quiet, although somehow still full of love. Andrea could remember times in her own family that felt similar when one of the younger Sachs’ had thrown off the family in some way and yet they still felt like a family. Andrea felt that even while some of the hostility was being sent her way, and rightfully so from their point of view, that she felt somehow accepted. She wondered what it was like for Miranda to have this secret from her girls about being a were. She wondered how it would be in the future when the girls first turned and had to deal with the effects. She figured it was a lot easier to deal with your brother getting busted for joyriding than to deal with a family secret like the one she could just about feel around her. She had been glad to retreat for some alone time.  
  
Miranda did not turn on the lights when she came in; instead she slipped into the master bathroom and emerged refreshed and fully naked. Andrea didn’t want to respond, but couldn’t help herself as she shimmied out of the thin nightgown she had slipped into. No matter what was going on, being skin to skin was the most important thing.  
  
They lay entwined with each other and snuggling for many minutes. “What spell was put on you? How long ago was it?” Andrea knew that she had to start somewhere and it was always easiest to gather information about others instead of looking at yourself in the mirror.  
  
Miranda squeezed Andrea slightly with her whole body. Andrea smiled from the outside into her heart. The feelings between them were amazing. “The spell is as old as you are, darling.” Miranda stroked Andrea’s hair as she spoke. “A terrible war between the packs had been ripping apart New York. Many that I knew had died or would die before it was over. The other wolves brought in a witch. With the way of circumstances I was the most powerful pack female. A pack’s strength is often tied to its fertility.” When Andrea gasped in reaction, Miranda kissed her head. “Shhh. Shhh.” Andrea gripped her a little tighter, but kept silent. “They could not get to me, so they cast a spell. Long has my pack considered it a curse and tried to find ways around it. Many believed that I had beaten the curse when I was able to mate and have the twins.” Miranda stroked Andrea’s skin and paused thinking of moments long gone, but still victorious. “The pack is strong. In fact it is stronger than any other in the tri-state area. That doesn’t stop those who want to claim the glory of taking me down from continuing to try.” Andrea pulled back to look into Miranda’s eyes and she re-focused. “I was destined to fall for one of the lost ones, Andrea. I was cursed to never feel true love.”  
  
Andrea’s brown eyes searched Miranda’s blue ones in the dim light of the night. She thought of their time together, things said, news clippings, things done between them.  
  
“How much does this Facility you worked for know about Weres?”  
  
Andrea wanted to be defensive and took a deep breath as she thought of her answer, but then realizing it was not an attack, Andrea admitted, “Not much. You were a real find for them.”  
  
Miranda kissed Andrea gently. Her hands remained still and her tongue stayed hidden behind her lips. As Andrea responded the kiss grew and deepened into more. Miranda poured all of her longing into the kiss and left Andrea breathless with anticipation and wonder. With her more attuned senses she could tell that there was more Miranda was trying to say, but somehow needed Andrea to figure out.  
  
“A long time ago there was a time of unrest. The settlers moved out across this continent claiming land from the native peoples and discovering the amazing features of this vast terrain. A group of Weres had infiltrated the American military on the frontier. They were contributing to the unrest and disturbing the peace in ways that have become the most despicable wild west legends. Another group of Weres challenged them to let the humans follow their own course. Bitter battles were fought and many were lost, eventually the peaceful Weres withdrew and declared themselves to be no more. Overnight they disappeared without a trace. There are those that say they never existed that the Lost Ones are like so much fairy magic and just as unreal.”  
  
Andrea gasped when Miranda mentioned fairy magic. Her voyage into supernatural studies had been sparked by evidence found in her youngest days pointing the way to the truth of fairy existence. “Fairies are real.” Andrea whispered very seriously to Miranda.  
  
“Yes. They are, dearest.” Miranda had smiled and kissed her. “Yes, they are.” Pulling the blankets up over them so that they were cocooned more properly, Miranda added, “Come, let’s run with the Lost Ones in our dreams, Andrea.”  
  
The young brunette would have argued, but in moments she was in the land of nod.

 

 

...


	11. Ponytail and Emily jr.

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 11/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
Watching the soldiers come back into town decorated with body parts, she felt herself growling. Her jaw clenched and the low vibrating sound ebbed up through her chest and out. She could feel her skin crawling with the desire to change. Only then would she be able to subdue them. Out of her body she seemed to watch things in fast-forward as others became dissatisfied as well. The tensions grew and as it approached the full moon, it was becoming impossible not to change and rip them to pieces. In the old cemetery at sunset they met. It was meant to be a peace summit of some kind where various local leaders aired their concerns and the unruly soldiers acknowledged them. Perhaps there would even be change. Hope was high. Her family saw her off with well wishes.  
  
The ambush was well planned. She was lucky to crawl back to her house alive while so many others crawled nowhere. Her family grieved for those lost, but banded together with the remaining. It was all out war.  
  
A silver haired sheriff from far away arrived one day calling them all to talk.  
  
They crawled out from corners unknown and the hatchet was buried. What remained of her pack resolved to never again be part of their kind’s concerns and ways. Vowing at once to go underground—at least in modern day terms. She remembered looking back wistfully at the silver hair and the silver star. Her heart was filled with a longing that could never be quenched. Turning her back on her family was akin to turning herself inside out.  
  
One night her people joined in a meadow far from town. The lightning bugs were not the only ones giving off a soft luminescence. Another people had joined them—beautiful, tall, airy creatures with pointed ears and an intoxicating glow. As they mingled the others danced among them flinging delicate drops of glowing light until everyone seemed engulfed in the haze of a dream.  
  
As the dawn was ready to break, the strange creatures silently took their leave. The soft glow of dawn illuminated those that were left of her people. They looked at one another silently agreeing to take their own away in family groups, never to be seen or heard from again. No longer would they run for the moon or exchange their two legs for four. They might heal faster, run a naturally warmer temperature, and live longer than the average—but there was no going home.  
  
Andrea woke gasping and sitting up in the bed. Miranda startled and rose as well. They sought each other out in the darkness and amazement of their dream. Miranda knew that they no longer dreamed alone, but knew Andrea had not come to that understanding yet. She hoped that the girl would figure it out soon. The full moon was coming.  
  
“What is it, darling?” Miranda asked as she smoothed Andrea’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
“I dreamed of the Lost Ones.” Andrea whispered in awe. Her eyes frantically searched Miranda’s where she found only love reflected back. “I was one of them in the dream.”  
  
Biting back what she wanted to say, which was contrary to her nature, Miranda asked instead, “Did it thrill you to be among them?”  
  
Andrea’s brain remembered a different part of the dream than she had been focused on. Her expression opened up then as she smiled. “Yes. It was amazing to feel the change, the desires, and then to run.” Frowning Andrea reached out for her lover and pulled her to lie back down. “They gave it up.” It was a statement and a desperate question all at the same time.  
  
“Did you dream that?” Miranda stroked her hand along Andrea’s arm and ribs. She couldn’t resist dropping her hand across Andrea’s abdomen and then trailing her fingertips up and between and over Andrea’s breasts. She was careful not to touch as much as she wanted. This conversation was more important than their arousal. Andrea needed to learn so much more before they became one. Feeling the changes in her lover’s body, Miranda could only hope that the learning curve was a sharp one.  
  
Andrea thought a few moments trying to relive the dream and at the same time use her body to beg Miranda for more attention. “Yes. I saw them dance with the fireflies until they all glowed and then walk away from their second nature and each other.”  
  
Feeling that the ideas were just on the cusp, Miranda nodded, “They weren’t all fireflies were they? There were others there in the clearing.”  
  
Slowly Andrea nodded as she looked in her mind’s eye once more. “Fairies.” Question, answer, revelation—the word poured from her lips so eloquently that they both were silent for many moments. Andrea knew that fairies existed. She knew that the Lost Pack had walked away from their second nature. Pieces were falling into place quickly. Reaching out after the silence had wrapped them in its cocoon, Andrea stroked the silver hair on Miranda’s head. “You were there too.” She said leaning in close for a kiss. “I didn’t want to leave you.”  
  
They kissed, but sleep had cast its net once more and they were fading fast. Andrea succumbed first into slumbers. Before she followed, Miranda assured her, “At the time you had to go.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Waking first, Andrea looked around the room and then closed her eyes. She let her hearing stretch as far as it could go, then she sniffed the air. The smell of their combined scent in the bed was the strongest, but there were other scents mixed in—Emily, Nigel, others of the Pack from their first day back, and a few human scents as well—the housekeeper and an assistant maybe. Andrea contemplated all of these people for a few moments realizing that Miranda held the kind of power that the matriarch of a large family held. She supposed that a pack was like a family, but usually human business associations were not like family. Her mind turned to the world of Runway magazine.  
  
She let her legs slip out from under the covers and then she stood. She spent several moments stretching her body from her toes up and unconsciously shaking herself rather like her family’s German Shepherd. Stepping forward she trailed her leg behind her extending the muscles to their fullest. Then she quickly stepped away from the bed slipping into her clothes from the previous day to head out into the larger house. Wearing a robe had never really been her thing anyway, besides she felt the presence of others in a way that meant they could show up at anytime. The front of the house was likely guarded, assistants came and went on a schedule Andrea didn’t know, and out the back yard was a link to an entirely different and foreign household albeit a friendly one.  
  
As she busied herself in the kitchen making coffee, Andrea let her mind return fully to Miranda’s workplace. American businesses in the history of the country had started as family owned and operated. As things changed many corporations in modern times had the ruthlessness and compassion of machines, but even then that aspect of family was highly regarded in the American consciousness. Traditions, loyalty, and teamwork were prized and thought highly of when they could be found and when they were efficient and profitable. Miranda seemed to have that within Runway. Sure it helped that many of her staff were also Weres, but Andrea posited that wasn’t enough by itself. The newspapers hadn’t necessarily been flattering of Miranda’s work face as she called it, but they had been in some kind of respectful awe. She was a powerful leader and the loyalty she inspired and the profits she made kept her almost untouchable. The larger corporation that owned Runway was run on a different set of principles. ‘It was another animal altogether.’ Andrea thought with a smile.  
  
She was aware of the twin steps before they had even entered the kitchen. Breathing in a deep drought of air, Andrea braced her self for her first one-on-one with the twins. She was glad of her heightened senses since they gave her a moment to organize her thoughts.  
  
They stood staring at her back while she faced the window out into the kitchen with her coffee mug in her hand. “What would you like for breakfast?” Andrea offered as she turned and set her mug on the counter.  
  
Surprised at the peacefulness and directness of the question the girls stared at each other. The one on the left said, “Pancakes would be nice.” Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her only make-up was a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. Andrea thought her parents would like this girl. She wondered which one she was and why she had thought about her parents.  
  
Andrea turned to look at the one on the right. She had on make-up that Andrea supposed was the junior miss equivalent to Emily’s. It made her smile. “Denver omelet.” She said primly as she stepped around the counter and settled herself onto a barstool.  
  
As she turned to gather the supplies necessary, Andrea wondered if the second twin had freckles too. She thought about asking them their names, but knew she wouldn’t trust what they told her in any case. The various pans, bowls, and utensils were spread out in the cupboards, but Andrea didn’t have to foolishly look into one cupboard after another since the variety of things needed meant there was something she needed in most of the doors and drawers that she tried out. The twins conversed in voices so quiet that Andrea, even with her extra perceptions could barely hear them. She wondered if they had picked that up because their mother had always been able to bust them. With a smile, Andrea realized that with the right application of skill and secrecy a Were could pass themselves off as a mind reader among a group of unknowing humans. For the first time Andrea made a connection between this and her own parents. They had always seemed to know what she and her siblings were doing. Andrea made the breakfast meals the twins had requested, lost in her own silent contemplations.  
  
Ponytail looked down at her steaming stack of small pancakes and smiled. Andrea realized that the girl wasn’t allowed to have pancakes very often and she hoped it would serve as a place for good feelings to develop between them. Andrea turned to serve the omelet when the girl spoke, “Mom’s story isn’t true, is it?”  
  
Facing the stove and plating the omelet, Andrea was glad she was facing away for the moment. Grabbing the fork and plate, she turned back around. Emily, Jr. tilted her head and added, “Parts of it could be true, but not the whole thing.”  
  
Andrea raised her eyebrows impressed with how subtle the twins were. She liked them, although she knew the feeling wasn’t mutual. “The first thing you should know is how much she loves you.” Andrea turned then and cracked two eggs into a bowl whisking them with a fork because she had never favored a traditional whisk. She added a splash of milk, salt and pepper and then whisked again. The twins ate behind her in silent contemplation. In a minute Andrea had plated her scrambled eggs and melted some cheese on top of them. She stood opposite her inquisitors. “I can’t tell you now.” Andrea said looking at them across the counter. All of them felt the promise on the word now. The twins recognized it had been chosen carefully to indicate that Andrea would tell them in the future. They looked at each other for a few moments while Andrea took the opportunity to eat a couple of bites of her breakfast.  
  
They seemed to come to an agreement and Ponytail spoke for them. “Was she in danger?”  
  
Andrea nodded slowly as she stepped out onto the wobbling tight rope of truth without revelation.  
  
The twins shared another moment lost in what Andrea realized was some kind of twin-speak unique to them. It fascinated the scientist in Andrea and scared the daylights out of her as Miranda’s suitor. “Is she safe now?”  
  
It might have been an odd follow-up question, but Andrea supposed with the death of their former stepfather and their mother’s disappearance and extra guarding that it was actually quite logical. Their priority was their mother, not Andrea. They watched Andrea struggle to find an appropriately truthful and ambiguous answer. “More so now than before.” Given her ignorance of the circumstances leading up to Miranda’s prowling around Central Park in wolf form and of her ex-husband’s death, Andrea could only hope that she was right. For the girls’ sake she hoped that she was—a previously unknown instinct to protect the young ones seemed to be filling her consciousness. The Facility was an unknown entity, Andrea realized grimly. However having been returned to her home, surrounded by her pack, and made aware of the Facility’s existence—well, Miranda had to be safer, right? Andrea longed for the soothing presence of her partner. “At least I think so.” She shrugged to the twins letting her uncertainty show. “Do you want something to drink?”  
  
The twins were silent a moment as Andrea pulled out three glasses and went to the refrigerator. “Orange juice.” Ponytail said when Andrea looked at them questioningly.  
  
“Milk.” Emily, Jr. added quietly.  
  
Andrea poured both and returned the containers to the refrigerator. Placing the glasses in front of the girls she filled her own glass with water and then placed the pans into the sink and filled them to soak for a bit.  
  
Once Andrea joined them again, Emily, Jr. asked, “You love her?”  
  
Smiling at the resemblance of the young girl to her mother and at her answer, Andrea replied, “Yes. Very much.”  
  
Ponytail followed up with her own query. “She loves you?”  
  
They all stilled as Miranda’s presence entered their sphere. Andrea inhaled the scent of her lover deeply. The twins smiled their relief to have their mother back. All eyes turned to her as, with a smile, she entered the room at last. She stepped up to the counter next to Andrea, their bodies touching all the way down one side as she wrapped her arm around Andrea’s waist. “Yes. I do.” Miranda answered her daughters.  
  
Their blue eyes danced as they watched their mother’s expression. It never wavered from the deep love she had always shown them. They admitted that her happiness was their happiness as long as she was okay and never pulled that disappearing act again. Just then Emily, Jr.’s cell phone beeped. Checking her message and the time she elbowed the other one, “Come on, Cass. We have to go.” Andrea noted that Ponytail was Cassidy. She hoped that would be useful later.  
  
Miranda stepped away from Andrea as her girls stepped around the counter and kissed and hugged their mother goodbye. Andrea wondered if they walked to school, but couldn’t imagine it. Then they were off.  
  
Turning back to face her lover, Miranda looked her over with a questioning brow. “Good morning.” She said warmly. Stepping closer to the brunette, Miranda kissed her sweetly. They looked into each other’s eyes for many moments just sharing a smile and a moment of quiet before the day began.  
  
Reluctantly breaking away Andrea busied herself getting Miranda a cup of coffee. “I know you have to go to work, but I figured I can’t come with you everyday.” At a loss as to what else to say, Andrea took one of the twin’s stools sitting awkwardly. She stacked the girls’ plates in front of her.  
  
“Hmmm. You are right.” Miranda savored her first sip of coffee as she thought things through. “I must go in today. Then it is the weekend.” Miranda set her coffee down on the counter and reached for the plates. She turned to put them in the sink. Meeting Andrea’s eyes uncertainly she asked, “Would you mind filling in one of my associates about that place you work for? I think they are an added danger to us and to you.”  
  
Andrea considered this. Had anyone else asked, she knew that her answer would be no. What Miranda had said was true—The Facility was a danger to the both of them and Miranda’s associates now. “No problem.” Andrea nodded letting her body language answer as much as her words. She felt good to be able to do something that would help them.  
  
Thinking through the details of her life for a moment, Miranda eventually explained. “McKenna will be around to collect you in two hours. Her offices are not far from mine. We can have lunch.” Miranda smiled wickedly. “The press will love that.” Then taking in a deep breath, Miranda continued. “I’d like you to stay with McKenna today or in the house. There are too many unknowns right now that need to be settled.” Miranda came around the counter and Andrea turned to face her. “You will want your life back.” When Andrea flinched at this, Miranda smiled. “Perhaps that’s not accurate.” She placed a quick kiss on Andrea’s lips. “You will want your own life again. Your independence is important. I promise you’ll get that Andrea, but please be patient.” Andrea started to protest but Miranda wrapped her arms around her, kissed her and leaned in so that their chests pressed together. It was all Andrea could do not to wrap her legs around her lover. When the kiss ended, Andrea was forlorn. Miranda would not be moved by Andrea’s exceptionally, brown puppy dog eyes. She made her way out of the house on quiet steps.  
  
Smiling to herself, Andrea thought about the puppy dog eyes.

 

 

...


	12. Too Many Variables

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 12/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
Were it not for her clothes, Andrea would have thought that McKenna was one of the models from Runway. Her hair, eyes, make-up, pouty lips, and body certainly fit the profile that Andrea had seen when she followed Miranda around the offices of the magazine. The utilitarian black slacks tucked into 8’ black boots were topped by a black canvas belt attached to a band around her thigh. Andrea would never have thought that the sight of a gun would excite her, then again she had never really met someone with a gun attached to his or her hip like it was just another article of clothing. As the morning passed she thought that the utter casualness contrasted with how serious the instrument could be was what drew her excitement. The black top she wore was not fancy, but it hugged her well enough that Andrea supposed it couldn’t be pulled in a fight. Before she could help herself she was wondering what other weapons the woman might be carrying and whether or not she would be permitted to look for them.  
  
Thankfully they were riding in the car and it was not obvious when Andrea shook herself. She blamed the tensions building up between herself and Miranda for her wandering thoughts. It was then she began to question why she and Miranda had subsisted on nothing but ratcheting sexual tension and kisses up to this point.  
  
She had wound herself up into a bit of a snit by the time they arrived at Miranda’s building. Security let them through as soon as they saw McKenna, although Andrea had been added to the list the day before of approved guests up to the 17th floor. McKenna seemed oblivious to the admiring looks on the faces of all those who passed them in the lobby and then down the hall toward Miranda’s office. Andrea assumed that McKenna had no time for humans until they reached Miranda’s office and she stepped right up behind the tall, blonde talking to Emily. The woman rose even higher than her four-inch platforms had made her and squealed. Andrea’s heart beat even faster as she watched the woman turn to hit her attacker only to melt into a feverish kiss. Emily rolled her eyes and Andrea fought to not make the ‘aww’ sound that her face took shape to pronounce.  
  
“McKenna doesn’t come often.” Miranda’s dulcet tones stroked against Andrea’s ear and she gasped in surprise mimicking the scene between the two lovers. As she wrapped her arms around Miranda kissing her, she thought that she heard Emily mutter, ‘I love my job.’ She definitely heard the telltale tap-tap of her heels stalking away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Sitting close to Miranda during lunch had been delightful torture. They held hands, whispered in each other’s ears, and generally enjoyed their time together. McKenna had stood watch from just outside the restaurant. She was discreet, but effective. The only pictures that the paparazzi could get were of them entering and exiting the restaurant and the car. They were of interest, but not worth getting crazy and going to jail over, so the paparazzi let themselves be herded. Even so they got a few shots in with Miranda’s hand in Andrea’s and one shot where Miranda’s hand was low on Andrea’s back as they approached the car.  
  
Getting back in the car with McKenna, Andrea’s skin was crawling with want.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea had thought that she would be dropped off at the townhouse for a boring afternoon, so she was pleasantly surprised when McKenna told her she had some errands to run. She learned quite a lot that afternoon as they made their way around town buying various things, stowing them in the trunk, and meeting with folks. A few times McKenna received frantic phone calls from Emily, which made her eyes roll back and sent them toward the fashion district. Andrea thought how amazing it was that she had only seen that giant needle and button sculpture a few times in the years she had lived in New York, and now, in one afternoon, she had passed it six times. After each fevered phone call, McKenna received a text that made her glow. Andrea figured those were from the tall, blonde and that made her smile as well.  
  
Dinnertime came and went with McKenna driving them to meet her girl over in TriBeCa. McKenna absolutely glowed even while she remained absolutely intimidating. Reminding her of Miranda at work, Andrea smiled and sipped her drink. Andrea began to grow antsy, wondering if McKenna was going to keep her from Miranda for some reason. “Relax.” Serena, the blonde, put her hand on Andrea’s. “Emily will text us when she has called for Roy.” She smiled at Andrea letting her blue eyes sparkle with knowing mischief. “You aren’t missing anything but an empty townhouse tonight.”  
  
Andrea checked the watch on McKenna’s wrist marveling at the time. “On a Friday night?”  
  
McKenna shook her head. “Serena only gets out early because of her department. The others have to stay for photo shoots, go on location, and attend Miranda’s every thought. Accessories gets to leave on fairly normal hours.” McKenna looked deep into Andrea’s eyes, “I hope you have a strong streak of independence, my dear.”  
  
Taking her lover’s hand on the other side, Serena shushed her. “It’s never been love before.”  
  
Andrea’s eyebrows rose at that statement but the two were lost in each other for many moments. “What did you mean?” She asked when they turned back to face her once more.  
  
Excited to the point of squirming, Serena told her, “The others were never love.”  
  
McKenna took a sip of her coke. “Weres are expected to add to the pack. Miranda has tried to love the others, but two failed marriages and a couple of brief affairs show that love had not warmed her heart.” Andrea thought that was awful. “Thankfully she was able to reproduce with her first husband. That ended anyone’s claims against her as pack leader.”  
  
At a loss for understanding, Andrea asked. “Why couldn’t she find love?”  
  
Serena set her beer down and shook her head sadly. “Years ago Miranda was cursed to never find true love.”  
  
McKenna gave a sly smile to that and corrected her girlfriend. “No, no. A spell was cast so that Miranda would only find true love with the new born of the Lost Ones.”  
  
They both looked at Andrea expectantly, but she shrugged uncertain of what they wanted from her. She had the feeling like after her dreams when some knowledge was just outside of her understanding. It frustrated her. She found that she wanted to growl. Her companions looked at each other in silent communication. Uncertain what to say, they all took an awkward drink and looked out the windows of the bar to watch the traffic. Mercifully Serena’s phone beeped and they were able to rouse themselves for a goodbye. Andrea rode thoughtfully in the back while McKenna and Serena rode up in the front.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Emily came at ten to deliver the Book. Andrea came to understand that this was not usually her job, but that they didn’t want to risk anything since Miranda’s disappearance and the troubles that had begun then. Andrea sat on the couch in the study while the two of them conversed about the Book. From Emily’s body language this was an unusual occurrence as well, Andrea could sense the fear within her and smell and slight change in her body as well. Andrea pondered how she knew these details and how she could decode what the details she sensed meant. It was like she had gone to sleep each night for the last three nights and been pumped full of a graduate course in Werewolves and the Senses. In fact that would make a good title for the course, in her head Andrea began to outline the syllabus. Werewolves and Hierarchy might be next though she didn’t feel confident she knew quite enough for that yet. Werewolves and Messy Politics could be the third course making it a sort of 105A, 105B, and 105C sort of thing. She wondered if mating and reproduction would constitute their own course, as did Human Reproduction and Sexuality.  
  
She thought of McKenna and Serena telling her about Miranda’s lack of love and need to cement her place of power in the pack by breeding. She understood it, though it made her flex her fingers hard into her palms. A Were had to breed with another Were to produce a child who would become Were. It broke her heart to think of Miranda trying desperately to love someone and being unable to. It also made the Ice Queen image of her more understandable when taken in combination with her work face at Runway. It made her glad that Serena thought that what she had with Miranda was love. The story of the spell still confused her though, McKenna had felt it was an important distinction between being cursed never to find love and being spellbound to something specific but perceived to be impossible. Andrea wasn’t sure what to think quite frankly—she was not a Were, she was the youngest child to a pair of humans. Andrea thought of Miranda asking her what she was and telling her that she had been warded but they were wearing off. Coming to no new conclusion, Andrea shrugged internally and considered, ‘Maybe the magic put on Miranda is wearing off too?’  
  
Their conversation was coming to an end. Emily stood ready to take her leave. “That’s all.”  
  
Andrea recognized the quiet dismissal from Runway and found it odd to hear in their home. Then she considered that Emily worked at Runway even if she was also a family friend or trusted member of the pack. She supposed that maintaining authority while working on professional items was necessary.  
  
Slipping her pen back into her desk drawer, Miranda touched the yellow post-its with her fingertip. Her heart melted a little more to think how much Miranda loved what she did and how close she had come to losing it. Looking up blue eyes caressed Andrea’s face and without breaking eye contact Miranda rose and rounded the desk. “Time for bed.” Miranda extended her hand out and pulled Andrea gently to her. Their bodies crushed together and each gasped at the contact. It had been many hours and each realized just how much they had missed the other. Silently Miranda led her lover by their entwined fingers up to the bedroom.  
  
Letting their fingers drop Miranda went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. Andrea turned down the bed, her desire for Miranda surging through her body. Miranda exited and stepped toward her closet as Andrea stepped in to brush her teeth and wash her face. As if it was planned they returned to the bed, naked, at the same time. Watching the other approach, skin smooth and fluid with movement, their throats were suddenly dry. Face to face they kissed under the covers twining their legs together as their nipples hardened and stood erect against each other. Hands roamed bare skin like they had in the forest when they could not hold back on instinct.  
  
Miranda pulled away whispering, “We must stop.”  
  
Andrea felt overwarm with legs pressed against sexes, heartbeats racing, and breaths coming in excited gasps. Her brown eyes were round with confusion as they searched Miranda’s, begging her for an explanation. She reached up with her fingers and traced Miranda’s lips. “The spell.” She whispered as her heart slammed against a wall she could not scale and fell down in defeat. Miranda tightened her hold on Andrea and it transformed from heat to comfort in an instant. Andrea pushed Miranda away as the tears began.  
  
Allowing her to struggle but not escape Miranda made cooing sounds until she tired of the fight. “What spell, Andrea?”  
  
Sniffling and turning away from Miranda, the brunette muttered. “Serena said you were cursed to never find love.”  
  
Miranda adjusted to Andrea’s body spooning her from behind. She wrapped her arm around Andrea just below her breasts. Andrea whimpered her despair at finding this pleasurable and comforting. “Is that all she said?” Miranda asked in a knowing way that frustrated Andrea and made her realize that McKenna was right to point out the details.  
  
“McKenna said that a spell was cast so that you would only find true love with the new born of the Lost Ones.”  
  
Miranda nuzzled into Andrea’s hair. She couldn’t help herself. “What else did they tell you?”  
  
Andrea leaned back into Miranda’s touch and then realized what she was doing and leaned her head forward tucking her hair away. “Serena thinks you love me.”  
  
Miranda nuzzled and kissed the slender neck in front of her as her hand cupped Andrea’s breast and her hips pressed firmer against Andrea’s ass. Knowing what Miranda looked like she could imagine them pulsing against each other in her mind’s eye. Her nose picked up the twin scent of the arousal coating their skin. “What do you think?” Miranda hummed against the skin just behind Andrea’s ear.  
  
Andrea’s body was relishing in their touch. The mingled heat made her want to throw the blankets off. Coherent thought was once again becoming difficult. “You love me.” Andrea whimpered.  
  
“Yes.” Miranda whispered against her skin before she bit down with a force that made Andrea yelp with surprise.  
  
Sensing Miranda would soon stop them as she had earlier, Andrea pulled Miranda’s hand from her breast down her abdomen to the wet curls of her sex. “Then why stop?”  
  
Miranda cupped her sex but did not begin to caress on her own. Her motions stilled against Andrea’s body and she felt Miranda’s forehead pressing against the base of her neck. “Too many variables.” Miranda whispered into Andrea’s skin. Without her elevated hearing levels, Andrea would not have heard her over the harsh breathing they shared as they tried to cool once again from the moment.  
  
Andrea wanted to believe what she felt, wanted to believe the words of love they had shared, and wanted to understand what was holding them back. The words from the field in Ohio came back to her as they approached the farmhouse. It was an explanation—short and vague but still valid and true. Then she flashed once again to Miranda in the car asking her what she was. Andrea had answered ‘just me’ just days before in the car, but now she wasn’t so sure. Never before had she been able to know the things she seemed to know these days. Something was changing within her and around her.  
  
“The magic is fading.” Miranda slowly removed her hand from Andrea’s sex. They both whimpered as her hand trailed up Andrea’s skin and then tucked against her once more. “You have to know who you are to choose this.” Miranda kissed Andrea in a careful way that was loving but not erotic.  
  
“How will we know?” Andrea asked as she turned to hold her lover.  
  
“You will see clearly.” It was an ambiguous answer like so many things still around them. Andrea kissed Miranda tasting her salty tears and let her questions go for now. She stroked Miranda’s cheeks and kissed her until they were calm and holding onto each other tightly. Andrea hoped that her vision would increase in the same way that her hearing had and soon.

 

 

...


	13. Who would not know they are a wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More later today, but I've got to go for now :)

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 13/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The weekend was less tension-filled. Miranda was never out of touch for longer than an hour. They went out with Caroline and Cassidy who were slowly coming around to thinking that Andrea was pretty all right. The paparazzi thought they made quite the family image and trailed them around. Andrea realized with the constant contact that she felt better and believed in this bond between them more easily. She realized that Friday was emotional because of a combination of factors including a stressful week and being apart from Miranda for the first full day since they had met. She wasn’t sure how she was going to manage as Monday came around.  
  
Monday brought the return of McKenna, which made Andrea smile.  
  
After lunch McKenna greeted her with a knowing smile outside Elias-Clark as Andrea watched Miranda walk away. “It never gets any easier.” She smiled when Andrea jumped. “You just get better at distracting yourself.” McKenna smacked Andrea on her shoulder and then walked down the block calling over her shoulder. “Come on.”  
  
Wondering where they were going, Andrea trailed along behind her.  
  
A few blocks later they went into what Andrea thought was just another office building. They crossed the lobby that was less silent than Elias-Clark. The security guard at the desk shared a warm greeting with McKenna as they passed by. The elevator ride was like any other elevator ride she had been on, but the floor that they got out on was unlike any other office floor she had ever seen. Because Andrea was expecting a floor like Runway’s she was surprised when they entered into a gym with bright lights and good air-conditioning. McKenna kept right on walking as the others greeted her. Andrea smiled and nodded pretending she knew what the hell was going on. Entering a state of the art locker room McKenna directed Andrea to where spare clothes were kept. They changed out of their clothes and secured their belongings in side-by-side lockers.  
  
McKenna didn’t take them to the weights, which relieved Andrea instead she passed the machines too leading into an enclosed workout space. Andrea had visions of her mother in leg warmers exercising to VHS tapes when she was a child. She laughed and shook off the image. McKenna most certainly was not going to put on a workout video. McKenna never told her what they were doing exactly. Words weren’t her most favored weapons. However she seemed to be testing Andrea’s reflexes, senses, and challenging her—provoking her.  
  
Various moves were taught and practiced. McKenna’s hands flew faster and faster as they continued. Then legs were worked one after the other—kicks, blocks, hopping out of the way. Andrea didn’t feel like she was learning a specific style of fighting, but more learning how to react and having her reflexes tested so that she would react. In between breaths or panting, Andrea decided she was being prepared in the event that McKenna wasn’t around and she was jumped walking down the street. When a blindfold was added McKenna slowed down, Andrea was forced to use her hearing and smell to track McKenna’s movements. She took a few hits up and down, but then she seemed to get the hang of it and blocked McKenna most of the time. Like before they started out slow and then sped up.  
  
When Andrea had caught her breath with a water bottle and a seat in the middle of the workout floor she realized that hours had gone by. Thankfully the showers were individual rooms and they quickly and quietly returned to the street. McKenna’s phone beeped and she looked down her eyes going wide. “Come on, we gotta go.” McKenna trotted toward the parking garage entrance. “I’m sorry, Andrea. The plan changed today, I guess. I’m taking you home.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
McKenna opened the door of the townhouse and went in before Andrea. She had said that she needed to take responsibility for being unreachable. That did nothing to help Andrea’s nerves. She didn’t know what had happened to change the plan. McKenna either hadn’t known or had forgotten to mention it. Andrea reached out with her senses and picked up the smell of strange wolves in the house. Her lip pulled up into a snarl and she ground her teeth. McKenna came to a stop outside the study forcing Andrea to stop as well. She had to fight the urge to claw her way around McKenna to see Miranda. Strange wolves given all the unknowns brought out the animal in her.  
  
“I’m sorry we were unreachable, Miranda.” McKenna lowered her head in a gesture of supplication.  
  
“Thank you, McKenna.” Miranda’s quiet voice was like music to Andrea’s ears. “That’s all.”  
  
McKenna stood up straight again and gently rested her hand on Andrea’s arm before she made her way out of the townhouse. Andrea would have followed her progress, but Miranda called to her. “Andrea, we have guests.” Reordering her priorities, Andrea snapped her head around and stepped into the study. She made her way to the side of the desk to stand next to Miranda. It was only once she had come to a stop that she turned to see who these strange wolves were.  
  
“Mom? Dad?” Andrea squeaked as all of the worry dropped out of her body becoming shock.  
  
“Your parents have been concerned, darling. They didn’t know where to look for you so they found me.” Miranda offered this brief explanation and then stood. She hugged Andrea turning with her and then as she pulled away she encouraged Andrea into her seat. Andrea looked lovingly up into Miranda’s blue eyes and some of the tension eased away. Comfort flowed between them and Andrea knew she could handle anything.  
  
She gestured Miranda down so that she could whisper in her ear. “I smelled strange wolves.”  
  
Miranda smiled and then leaned in to whisper as well. “Smell again, dear heart. Everything will be okay.”  
  
Andrea nodded as they pulled away and Miranda stepped back a half step giving the family more room for their reunion. “I’m sorry I didn’t call again.” Andrea shrugged uncertain of where else to begin. She thought this was as likely a place as any since if she had called her parents would not likely have come all the way to New York.  
  
“What has she done to you?” Her father took up one of the newspapers from Miranda’s desk.  
  
Scrunching her brows together in confusion Andrea tasted the air picking up their anger, worry, and confusion. The scent of her parents was directly tied to the scent of the strange wolves. “Nothing.”  
  
Her mother sat forward on the edge of the chair. “Where did you go on this love-bird vacation then when you were in Ohio when she disappeared?”  
  
Andrea thought about the calendar for a moment. She made herself blush and wondered where that skill came from. “We met a little before that.” Andrea smiled and reached back to pull Miranda closer to her. She entwined their fingers and held on. “Miranda left early and then after my visit to you I joined her.”  
  
“I needed a few spa days.” Miranda said quietly. Andrea wondered how much restraint was going into that one sentence. The image of Miranda with cucumber slices on her eyes and up to her neck in a mud bath made Andrea smile.  
  
Bristling at the evasive answers, her father sat forward. “Your mother asked you where you went. Why didn’t you answer?”  
  
Andrea felt on the defensive and she didn’t like it. She thought back to the days when she still lived at home. Best defense is a good offense. “Remember the sex talk in high school?” Andrea looked from her father to her mother. “Remember the period talk in fifth grade?” She let them squirm as they remembered their family discomfort. “This is new between us, sudden, and very public. I had to tell you, but that didn’t make it any more comfortable to have that conversation.”  
  
“The Deerfield Spa provided treatments for us near my house in the Poconos.” Miranda shrugged as if this answered everything.  
  
Andrea could sense a mixture of emotions roiling off her parents. She could also detect a layer of something clouding around them like some kind of Hollywood aura special effect. Her parents exchanged worried looks. “You went to the Poconos with this woman and now you’re living in her house playing family?” Her mother held up a photo taken over the weekend with the girls in Central Park.  
  
Letting go of Miranda’s hand, Andrea leaned forward. “We are still discovering the parameters of our relationship, but in a nutshell yes.” Andrea held out her hands to her parents requesting peace. “I can’t explain what we feel, but it’s amazing and undeniable.”  
  
Her mother looked from one woman to the other seeing the care between them. Her father was still reluctant. “Your work called us, Andrea.” He put his hand on the desk for emphasis. “You disappeared and they were concerned.”  
  
Andrea thought that by now the Facility should have figured out that she had resigned. “I’ve worked that out with them now. There was a disagreement in policy and I had to leave.” Andrea felt that this was close enough to the truth to cover the situation. That was unless the Facility was using her parents to get to her, in some kind of evil plot from a CIA style movie. Andrea hoped that wasn’t the case.  
  
“You just walked out?” Her mother asked in a shocked tone. “We raised you better than that, Andrea Sachs. You may not get your genes from us, but you were raised by us.”  
  
Outraged by the statement Andrea stood ready to shout. Miranda’s hand on her shoulder made her breath catch and she managed to modulate her voice. “There were serious ethics violations going on and I couldn’t stand by letting them happen.” Andrea fought the urge to growl and Miranda tightened her grip on her shoulder. “You raised me to stand up for what’s right.”  
  
Miranda stepped in front of her lover, intervening. “Mr. and Mrs. Sachs, it is nearly time for dinner. I’ll show you to your room so that you can freshen up before we eat.” With a slight hand gesture Miranda ushered them out of the study leaving Andrea behind them. As they went up the stairs she snapped out of it and quickly caught up. They finally shared warm hugs outside the door of the guest room. Miranda took Andrea’s hand kissing it and then led her up to their room.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
As Miranda ascended the stairs in front of her, Andrea fought back her desire. In fact she couldn’t believe that it was so strong given the sudden arrival of her parents. She wished she could have seen the clackers and Emily’s reactions to her conservatively dressed parents. “Are you okay?” Andrea knew the answer before she asked, but it seemed like an appropriate place to start.  
  
“Hmmmm.” Miranda pulled Andrea to her. “Are you?”  
  
Feeling their body heat mingling, smelling their scents together, and having a moment of quiet, Andrea nodded against Miranda’s chest. “Who did I smell?”  
  
Miranda pulled back to look into Andrea’s eyes. “The strange wolves in the house?”  
  
Andrea stepped away to step out of her shoes. It had been a little more walking than Andrea had planned on today and she loved setting her toes free. “Yes.” She looked up at Miranda as she unlaced and then pulled her shoes free.  
  
“They don’t know.” Miranda said quietly as she kneeled down to talk to her lover.  
  
Andrea set her shoes down on the other side and opened her legs for Miranda. Adjusting her position Miranda scooted over and then went to her knees searching the eyes of her lover. Her hands were warm on Andrea’s trouser legs. “They don’t know they are wolves?” Andrea asked in disbelief.  
  
Miranda pursed her lips as if she had to say something that she did not want to. “Perhaps they are not exactly wolves?”  
  
Andrea sat back against the chair. “They don’t know.” This time she said it as fact not question. “Who would not know they are a wolf?” They stared at each other as Andrea’s mind whirred and Miranda hoped that she would remember the legend. Miranda saw it when the connection was made in Andrea’s deep brown eyes. She smiled and nodded. “The Lost Ones wouldn’t know they were two-natured, because they aren’t.”  
  
Miranda pulled Andrea forward into a hug. “The magic meant that their second nature never activated, even though it was there. Over time they would have disappeared. Their genes would have mixed with humans, but the fairies made it so that they would naturally seek each other out.”  
  
Andrea scrunched her eyes closed shaking her head so that the information overload would sort itself out. “Is my older brother a Werewolf?” She asked incredulously.  
  
“If your parents are of the Lost Ones, then their first born would be also. Although he wouldn’t know anymore than they do. He would be living like a human.” Miranda was trying to tell her more, Andrea was sure of it, but she just couldn’t figure it out. “Andrea, what did your mother mean when she said that your genes didn’t come from them?”  
  
Flapping her hands up and then standing, Andrea forced both of them to move. Andrea made her way into the bathroom. She felt certain that she could use some freshening up. “I’m adopted. My parents were killed when I was an infant. They were friends of the family.” Andrea turned on the tap and then tucked her hair up into a knot so she could splash the water over her skin.  
  
Dinner was quiet and Andrea found herself missing the twins. She wondered if Miranda had them go to their father’s once her parents showed up unexpectedly and smelling of wolf. Physically exhausted with McKenna’s help and emotionally exhausted from her parents visit and their unknown revelations, Andrea had never been happier to snuggle skin to skin with Miranda in their luxurious bed and fall into a dreamy sleep.

 

 

...


	14. I See

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 14/?._**  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
Holding onto anger took a lot of energy, so by Wednesday Andrea’s parents were quieting down. Andrea spent some time with them in the mornings, had lunch with Miranda, and then worked out with McKenna. Just like her workouts with McKenna, her life seemed to wait until she had gotten used to something and then complicated it. The twins were a happy complication. Andrea and Miranda had both missed them, even though it had probably been for the best that they weren’t there that first night. The Not-Wolf-ishness of her parents was still unnerving, but Andrea was slowly realizing that although they smelled differently to her, they were the same. The Senior Sachs loved the twins who put on their best behavior—Andrea was so glad she had been able to bond with them.  
  
More than once her mother had mentioned that Andrea was definitely not her daughter when a point of disagreement had come up or they were telling a story. The twins latched on to that detail with considerable mirth. They tried to use it on their mother—once—but her raised eyebrow, pursed lips, and piercing blue eyes ensured that they would never try it again. The elder Sachs found that maneuver to be hilarious. They congratulated Miranda on that particular bit of parenting admitting that they had never quite managed it.  
  
The twins wanted to know about Andrea’s birth parents.  
  
Thanks to her older brother, the family was thoroughly documented and in living color (or black and white) on their very own website. With a few clicks they were all gathered around the screen looking at scanned in photos of various quality. After years of looking at the actual photographs Andrea joined in the sharing later. She sat on the couch adding details to stories as the group discussed and clicked. Finally at Caroline’s insistence, Andrea came over and looked at a picture of her bald self and her parents. With a gasp barely contained, Andrea realized her birth parents showed their wolf heritage.  
  
Her senses were finally attuned in such a way that they could pick up this detail. Nudging her mother to go back to her birth parents’ page, Andrea also realized she was their only child—their first born. Friends of the family was all that the Lost Ones would have had since they were unaware of their heritage, but as Miranda explained about the magic attracting them to each other for breeding purposes—they would have also been attracted to each other for strong bonds of friendship. With a hand on her back, Miranda acknowledged both of these facts with a gentle caress. Andrea went back to the couch in a bit of a daze.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Thankfully the excitement of the twins diverted everyone’s attention from Andrea so she could partially lose herself in her thoughts. She was the first born of two-Weres who likely didn’t know they were wolves and adopted by two other Weres that were equally clueless. She watched them with her new family in awe of how well they got along and then remembered that Weres—Lost or Known—gravitated towards one another. She found it funny that out of 6 people in the room only 1 knew they were a Werewolf a week ago. The twins were likely on the cusp of realization, while her parents had missed the boat completely. Really, that was just as well since Andrea found it hard to imagine her parents in wolf form. Which made it extremely ironic that she had already imagined herself in wolf form.  
  
‘Can I still change?’ The dream wolves ran with her and she could suddenly feel her skin tingling.  
  
Her parents were at the door looking at her. The twins had paused their game and were looking at her. Miranda had stood from her spot next to Andrea and was looking down at her. They were all confused as they looked at her. Andrea’s eyes widened and she let one syllable fall from her mouth, “What?”  
  
Heads tilted slightly all around her and her mother came back into the room toward the couch. “We were just going up when you made that sound. Are you okay, baby?”  
  
Shaking herself out like a dog as she rose and stretched her limbs, Andrea came back to the reality of the living room. “Sorry, I just got lost there for a few minutes.” Andrea stepped away from Miranda’s questioning eyes and hugged her mother quickly. Pulling away she led her mother back to her father waiting in the doorway. She hugged him and then walked with them to their room chatting about how nice it was that they were able to visit. In the morning McKenna was going to take them all to the airport. They gushed about how wonderful it was to know their baby was all right and how glad they were to have been wrong about Miranda.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Taking their cue from the Sachs, Miranda encouraged the twins to get ready for bed. They whined about it, but went without too much of a fuss. The impromptu visit to their father had left them exhausted from the commute and excitement of new surroundings. They had gotten away with murder at their father’s because he was lenient and his wife was a mouse.  
  
Andrea had made her goodbyes quickly to the twins and as Miranda approached the door to their bedroom, she paused listening and tasting the air. Miranda hoped that the lack of crying signaled the beginnings of acceptance. She didn’t have all the answers, but she had more information than Andrea had up to this point. Usually calm and self-assured, Miranda did not like these feelings of uncertainty. Would Andrea be upset with her for withholding information or would she accept Miranda’s notion that she had to come to the knowledge on her own? Miranda felt that her life could be upset all over again in the next moment. Growling just a touch, Miranda turned the handle of her door and stepped into the room.  
  
Andrea sat in the middle of their bed propped up on the pillows in her underwear and camisole. She had washed her face and her brown eyes glowed with the awareness of a wild animal. Her hair had been brushed and brushed until it shone. The purple of the silk rippled as Andrea stretched one arm out along the top of the pillows and the other out toward Miranda. She curled her finger pulling Miranda to her by her desire. Stepping out of her shoes in two steps, the silver haired vixen moved forward, then she unbuttoned her blouse letting it slip to the floor, and as she reached the bed she pulled the tie of her wrap skirt and climbed out of it up onto the bed. “Andrea.” Her sultry voice purred as she greeted her lover on all fours.  
  
“I see.” Andrea’s voice was tremulous with her desire. “I see.” The fire in their eyes marked each as clearly wild. Andrea pulled her legs up allowing Miranda to kneel between them as they kissed in a passionate embrace that had them holding onto each other like the world would end if they couldn’t hold on. “I see.” Andrea breathed as she went back in for a kiss even as her hands roughly pulled Miranda’s bra up letting her breasts dangle free. “I see.” She growled as she broke the kiss and bit, sucked, pinched, and rolled Miranda’s breasts roughly taking what was hers. Miranda’s hips rocked forward and back pressing her breasts into Andrea’s hungry mouth as she unclasped her bra and yanked the straps down her arms. “I see.” Andrea moaned as Miranda pushed her back against the pillows and feasted on the bounty of skin revealed and tasted for the first time.  
  
“Mine.” Miranda needed to possess and claim what had been so close and yet out of her reach until this night. Andrea’s hands clawing into her hair and pulling hard made her feel the power of life thrumming through her veins. “Mine.” She claimed again as her hands slipped past Andrea’s ribs to hold her from behind. Her mouth never ceased its adoration, its exploration, or its caress. Pulling hard at the flimsy fabric on each side of Andrea’s hips, Miranda split the stitches leaving the purple satin laying below them. Andrea’s scent of arousal filled her nostrils making her wish to howl long and loud. Instead she observed the wanton scene of Andrea flush with desire, arched back over the pillows her breasts on display, her bra carelessly draped on the pillow, her panties torn and lying beneath her sex. Growling in earnest, Miranda nearly tore her bra as she yanked it up over her head. The ripping sound of the fabric made them both moan as Andrea looked at her under half-lidded eyes. Miranda pulled Andrea’s hand to her sex and then leaning forward she propped herself on the headboard her other hand reaching down to the well spring of Andrea’s desire.  
  
The pooled arousal between Miranda’s legs drew an echoing growl from Andrea. She stroked her fingers up and down along her sex in amazement. Her hunger knew no nerves. It did not matter if this was the first time. It did not matter if this was the only time. There was only this. Miranda rocked forward and Andrea’s fingers slipped into the heat of Miranda’s sex. Miranda kissed her bending her elbow so that they could meet each other. Her long fingers played in Andrea’s wetness for a precious few moments until she sunk deep into her lover pushing past the faint resistance and riding out the force of nature between them.  
  
Andrea bit her lip hard as she arched with pleasure and pain.  
  
The rhythm gradually built after that as they alternated kissing with biting and only interrupted to growl or breathe. The tide was rising within her of intense emotion and Andrea felt as though a magical force was lifting her up. The scent of their love mixed with the faint copper of blood drove her out of her mind. She opened her eyes to look on her lover, her mistress, and her all. With her free hand she reached up and cupped Miranda’s breast. Clawing and grabbing she pinched her taut nipple claiming, “Mine.”  
  
Miranda’s body went rigid. Her eyes opened to look deep into Andrea’s. Watching her eyes, Andrea saw it as her lover crested the wave they were riding and rushed to the other side. “Yours.” Miranda crooned as her eyes closed and her body spasmed hard pushing Andrea’s against her harder and harder with each out of control thrust.  
  
Andrea began to pant, her body flexing and flexing as if it was going to change. Her skin was crawling with the heat and sweat of their union. Miranda’s fingers played her body as she rode their passion and then suddenly she too was at the top of the wave looking out over the view of the universe. “Miranda.” Andrea wailed, “I see us.” Then she was shaking all over, bucking up to Miranda, her breasts riding rodeo and her legs and arm wrapping around Miranda as she tried to grab hold of the magic lights behind her eyes.  
  
Robbed by their own passions, Andrea and Miranda clung to each other for many moments drifting in and out of awareness and bliss. Eventually Miranda pulled away cracking her neck as she went. The headboard did not make a good pillow. Andrea smiled at her and murmured, “My beautiful wolf.”  
  
Smiling, Miranda tossed the bra and their torn panties to the floor. She delighted in the exhausted squeak Andrea gave when she pulled the fabric from under her ass. She moaned when Miranda smelled her fingers and then licked them. Not knowing what Miranda was doing and too blissed out to block her anyway, Andrea gushed desire from her sex onto Miranda’s tongue as she licked her lover clean. It was slow, but she was so dreadfully tender. Andrea slipped her fingers into Miranda’s hair holding her, as she lay back against the pillows delighting in another new tenderness between them.  
  
Slow and steady began to build until Andrea felt her thighs shaking, her fingers gripped Miranda’s hair and she was making sounds that were neither growl, nor moan, nor pant, nor scream. The passion underscoring each labored breath was music to Miranda’s ears. She slipped in one finger feeling the velvet walls pulse around it. Remembering the trace of blood on her fingers and tongue, Miranda remembered she was first to take her lover this way. Adding fingers as Andrea spiraled toward ecstasy, Miranda kissed her thighs, the creases of her hips, and each hip bone as she promised herself that Andrea would be her last lover. Andrea’s sex clenched around her. The tightness made Miranda ache with renewed need. She continued her slow build-up of passion on Andrea’s clit. Her own body was arching as she pressed her legs together for some pressure on her sex. Andrea’s hands left her head and pulled her knees up wider for Miranda.  
  
By instinct her hips rocked and rolled, the smoothness of her desire allowing Miranda to claim her fully. Andrea growled as she felt her muscles stretch around her lover and she forcefully pulled Miranda up to kiss her. Miranda’s thumb took her tongue’s place and Andrea rocked them both as her hands pushed and pulled Miranda into her and her hips took it all from her over and over. When Andrea came this time, she took Miranda with her in a writhing clawing orgasmic moment that knocked them both out.

 

 

…


	15. A Little Shaken

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 15/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The car rolled smoothly over the uneven pavement. Andrea truly marveled at the engineering differences between the luxury car and regular cars. She had always been a bit disdainful of the well-to-do and their put on airs of importance and quality. She had been raised in a middle-class home that valued the basics at a good price. In New York it was better to walk, ride the subway, and catch the occasional taxi. She would never have considered a town car, let alone a chauffeur. The clothes, accessories, and bags were amazing. Miranda’s generosity knew no bounds. Andrea thought of her torn clothes from the night before and felt a shiver of delight course through her body. The luxury of the bed was one thing that she didn’t think she would want to get used to the minimum again. The size of the king size bed was only the beginning. The way the mattress molded to their bodies perfectly had enabled her to recover from their escape journey and return home. Her body sang with the delight of thinking how Miranda’s body and the decadent bedding cradled her body.  
  
Andrea knew that her home was with Miranda now, just as her life was entwined with Miranda’s since the first moment of their meeting. Curling her fingers, Andrea pulled her fingertips against the inseam of her jeans. She just missed a few things: a box of photographs, her favorite ripped up jeans and worn out hoody, and a small box of treasures under her bed. Andrea longed to give up that life and share the saved pieces with Miranda and the girls. “I’d like to go to my apartment.” Andrea said as she clasped her hands in her lap. “Give notice, get a few things, and get out.” The conviction was clear in her voice.  
  
McKenna looked at her when they stopped at a light. “I should call Miranda.”  
  
Sighing loudly, Andrea pleaded, “You know how Fridays are.”  
  
The light changed and McKenna eased the car forward. She thought about what Miranda would say, the weekend approaching, Fridays at Runway, and her charge. “You don’t want to have to ask permission. You want to be in control of something you do.” McKenna nodded growing more certain of her theory as she went on. “You accept that you are Miranda’s, but you want to still be you.”  
  
Andrea wondered about her own thoughts. She was delighted that McKenna understood, but guilty that she seemed to want to rebel against Miranda even though she loved her completely. “Yes.” Andrea bit the side of her finger. “I love her, you know. I just—I need to do something. I want to keep some of who I was too.”  
  
At the next light McKenna looked Andrea over again. “Okay, we’ll go. But only 45 minutes.”  
  
The apartment building was as dingy as it always had been. McKenna parked in the underground parking and followed Andrea with a wary eye. Wondering what McKenna thought of their threat levels, Andrea decided that maybe she didn’t want to know. The dim parking area dulled the street noise and light. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, Andrea knew why they always chose parking areas for movie scenes. They went around the end of the building and Andrea pulled the key from her pocket letting them into the staircase. The lights were on and Andrea was thankful that they had come in the afternoon instead of the nighttime. McKenna led the way up the stairs as Andrea followed her deep in thought.  
  
The door swung open and McKenna growled drawing her weapon. “Did you have a boyfriend?” Narrowing her eyes she added, “A roommate?”  
  
Andrea looked down toeing one doc marten into the other. “Yes.” She squeaked. “Uh, he only visited a few times.” McKenna sniffed the air once more shaking her head. “No roommate.”  
  
McKenna turned and stood with both hands on her gun and her arms outstretched leading the way. Her boot slipped forward pushing the door the rest of the way open. Andrea looked up and down the hallway hoping it would stay empty. McKenna stepped in and pointed the gun and her considerable attention each way. “I’ll check the other rooms, but only you can identify the smells.” McKenna moved slowly into the apartment checking the kitchen, then the bathroom and bedroom. “No one is here. For now.” McKenna joined Andrea at the doorway. “Your parents don’t know they are wolves, right?” Andrea nodded. “Maybe your boyfriend didn’t know either.” She shrugged. “The scent is strong.”  
  
Andrea’s eyes widened as she thought about what that meant. “So it’s a fresh scent.”  
  
Sensing Andrea’s uncertainty, McKenna lowered her gun, but didn’t holster it. “No more than thirty minutes. Come on.”  
  
Andrea followed as McKenna turned back into the room. She rushed forward to pull the treasures from under her bed, then the box of photos from the bottom shelf of her bedroom bookcase, and last the pile of clothes on the floor in front of her dresser. McKenna raised an eyebrow at Andrea as she silently questioned her pack master’s lover. Furrowing her brow in consternation, Andrea dumped the clothes unceremoniously onto the couch. She shook her head as she went back into the bedroom throwing open the closet door and grabbing her old backpack from the pile on the bottom. For a flash she thought of her new backpack and laptop that had been left behind at Douglas’ house. She wondered if she would ever see Douglas again. Then she shook that thought off pushing herself to move again. In no time she stuffed the pile of dirty clothes into the bag and zipped it up.  
  
“Time to go.” McKenna said as she checked the time on her phone. “Do you recognize any of the scents?”  
  
Shaking her head, Andrea answered. “I didn’t recognize my parents either. It could be someone I knew before I could really smell, or it could be someone new.”  
  
They both heard the door in the hallway open. Sharing a tense look, blue eyes and brown registered excitement and anxiety. “Give me that.” McKenna pointed to the stool just inside the kitchen. She nodded at Andrea and took up a position by the front door. “Put on the pack. Grab the boxes. Get behind me.” The last commands were whispered well below normal human volume. Andrea did as she was told and looked tensely around her apartment for any other likely weapon to use. For the first time in her life she wished for a giant vase. Careful not to touch McKenna, Andrea stood close to her as the footsteps approached them.  
  
Just steps away from the door, the perpetrator stopped as if listening or smelling them. Andrea tried not to breath and hoped that her heart wasn’t beating as loudly as it felt hammering in her chest. Then in movements so fast that Andrea felt as though she was blindfolded, the door was shoved open, McKenna splintered the stool over the intruder’s head, and with her gun pulled she had hit him in the back of the head sending him down to the floor. “Come.” McKenna growled as she stepped out into the hallway looking around to see if the man had any company with him. While his steps had been slow up the hallway, their steps were as fast as they could get while still being on two legs instead of four. The steps were difficult, but not impossible. Andrea climbed into the front seat even with her pack on. McKenna turned the engine over, pulling out on squealing tires and cursing the fact that she hadn’t backed in or at least parked on the street.  
  
Once they were a block away Andrea lowered the boxes awkwardly to her feet. When they were three blocks away, Andrea slipped off the backpack and threw it in the back seat. McKenna growled at her, but kept the car steady. When they were five and six blocks away, McKenna and then Andrea put on their safety belts.  
  
“Who was that?” McKenna asked Andrea.  
  
“I-I-I don’t know.” Andrea stuttered trying to think of the details she knew of the man. His smell was unfamiliar to her. He didn’t have long shaggy brown hair. He was taller than McKenna. He went down with two well-placed hits. “No one, I know.” Andrea added confidently. “I don’t think he was a wolf. He would have put up more fight than that, right?”  
  
McKenna sighed and blew her cheeks out. She reached between them to the seat and holstered her weapon. No one seemed to be following them. “You’re right. He smelled human and I took him out too easy.” McKenna smiled almost wishing for a better fight. It had been a long time since she’d been able to really sink her teeth into someone. “Could you smell the wolf though?”  
  
Andrea let out a shuddering breath. “Yes. Quite recent and not familiar. Also I thought I caught a whiff of something else. Small. I’ve smelled it before.” Andrea was trying to calm her body from its adrenalin high and think, which were somewhat opposed goals.  
  
“In Miranda’s office.” McKenna finished for her. She pulled out her cell phone from her other side. Andrea heard the strained voice of Miranda’s second. “We are safe.” She started out. Met by stunned silence at what these words meant, McKenna continued. “Andrea’s place has been visited recently by a wolf and a weasel. While we were there an unknown human came in.”  
  
McKenna simply heard out Emily’s squawking and raised her eyebrows. She was sorry they had gone in alone, but they had gained valuable information. Andrea was certain that she heard something about Serena, which drew a growl from McKenna. They stopped at a light as the red head kept on. Andrea briefly wondered if she should have been a badger instead of a Werewolf. The phone went silent and Andrea turned to look thinking that they had been disconnected. She could not hear the voice, but McKenna sat up and Andrea knew her lover was on the other end. McKenna began to nod slowly as she listened. When the light changed she slowly eased the car forward and took a right. “Yes, Miranda.” The tone was unmistakably repentant and submissive. “Yes, Miranda.” McKenna said again before she handed the phone to Andrea.  
  
“Are you alright, darling?” Miranda queried in a worried tone.  
  
Nodding vigorously, Andrea added words, “Yes. A little shaken up, but we are all right.”  
  
“It seems there is a traitor among us and that your Facility can’t let you go.” Miranda’s tone had lost its dreadful concern at the first sound of Andrea’s voice. “Do you feel safe with McKenna?” Now a plan was forming in the background. It thrilled and scared Andrea. The visit to the apartment had suddenly drawn into sharp focus just how big of problems they were dealing with.  
  
“Yes.” Andrea soothed. “I feel very safe with McKenna. I was the one that wanted to go to my apartment. It was foolish.” McKenna gave her a thankful look, which Andrea returned with a weak smile.  
  
“Stay with McKenna, please.” Andrea felt so very foolish for not having asked Miranda about going to her apartment. Surely Miranda would have made her wait, but they would have likely gone in with more people and better protection.  
  
“I will. I’m so sorry.” Andrea wished she could crawl into the phone and beam herself to her lover.  
  
“I have been researching your Facility and diagnosing my own infestation.” Miranda ignored her apology. “It was only a matter of time it would seem and you and McKenna are fine.” Andrea nodded into the phone hoping Miranda understood. “I will see you tonight, Andrea.”  
  
“Yes.” Andrea said before the call was disconnected and the profound silence on the line rattled her.  
  
McKenna drove on in silence as Andrea pulled one of her legs up and hugged it. She wanted to call Serena, but didn’t want to take the phone from Andrea’s hands. It seemed that she needed something to hang onto. Wasn’t that what got them into this in the first place? She wasn’t about to disturb her charge, which she had been reminded of quite clearly. Andrea was a wolf—a comment from Miranda in the morning about the cloud lifting had let McKenna know that she and Serena’s suspicions were confirmed. However she had missed growing up naturally into a wolf, and it was unclear if Andrea would be able to change now that the magic around her was fading. McKenna sure hoped that there wouldn’t be a problem. After testing Andrea for days and getting to like her real well, McKenna thought that Andrea would be a fine addition to the pack as a real full-fledged member, even if it did make Emily jealous. “Let’s go work out.” McKenna suggested much to Andrea’s relief. It had become their routine and her main distraction. Letting McKenna lead her around in the gym allowed her to sink into the work of her muscles and brain in a way that distanced her from the troubles she was just now beginning to fully understand.

 

 

...


	16. Boody Traps

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 16/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
After an exhausting workout, Andrea made McKenna go with her to Blockbuster video. She hated to admit it but she was nervous about seeing Miranda. It’s difficult to know you did the wrong thing and to admit it and try to get around it. It was like when she was a child and her mother would challenge Andrea to look at herself in the mirror for many minutes. Of course it was all the more uncomfortable because her mother made her do it when she was in trouble. Cars, X-Men the Last Stand, and the Goonies were waiting on the coffee table in the entertainment room. McKenna was off to pick up Serena and if the texts she had been receiving were any indication she was in for an ass chewing. Andrea hoped that make-up sex would go with that dose of punishment.  
  
Shaking her head she realized that it was wishful thinking and that she was projecting. She stood and took herself to the bathroom in the hall. Her hopes were that whatever trouble she’d be in, that Miranda would want to make up with her quickly. What they say about addiction or sex was true—it only takes once. Andrea laughed at her foolish hopes. It couldn’t be that easy could it? Andrea washed her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were worried but hopeful. The brown held the fire of her second nature. Andrea marveled because she had never seen that before. Her mother’s rules were simple: look at yourself, really look—don’t touch your face or play with your hair, and think about what you want in life and what you have done.  
  
Andrea couldn’t help that her eyes looked at the mark on her neck. She thought that it was as significant as her eyes when thinking about what she wanted in life. She always wanted to bear the mark of Miranda Priestly and she wanted to be a wolf. As much as she had loved her studies and bit of travel in college, Andrea had never been passionate about her work. Somehow something had always been missing. Now she felt that her work could be among the Wolves somehow. Her interest levels had skyrocketed into the stratosphere. She could do what she loved and love what she was doing. That she could go home to a wonderful partner and two children in an absolutely comfortable house was the icing on the cake.  
  
Her eyes blinked and she had to fight the urge to ruffle her hair. Miranda was worried that she and McKenna had almost gotten hurt and upset that they hadn’t brought back up. Andrea could understand that. At the same time she had very little reason to think that her apartment would have been of interest to the Facility or to the Weres that were after Miranda. Perhaps she had needed to think of the larger picture, but she found she didn’t know where to start. She felt like she had as a teenager when she had spent too much time out searching for a magical creature and come home to find distraught parents. Eventually she had learned to check in with them, and they had bought her a cell phone to keep in touch.  
  
“What are you doing, Andrea?” Miranda looked her lover over carefully taking in her workout glow and underlying tiredness from the previous night. Instinctively her eyes went to the mark she had left on Andrea’s neck. A shiver of delight raced through her as she recalled those physical pleasures. “Are you alright?” She followed quickly reaching out to touch skin that she had hungered for all day.  
  
Andrea had jumped and then wondered how Miranda had snuck up on her. It wasn’t any good to have extra senses if you lost yourself in thoughts. “I’m fine.” Andrea said as she turned toward Miranda entwining their fingers.  
  
Miranda saw the flare of the wolf in Andrea’s brown eyes and relived their moment of understanding followed by their coupling. She knew that she had to teach Andrea a lesson, but she wanted to get through it quickly. “You’ve the look of a wolf, Andrea.” Miranda said as she turned and pulled her lover behind her. Once they were in the study, Miranda turned to her. “The girls will be here soon. I saw that you brought home a movie or two.” Miranda stood while Andrea sat on the couch looking up at her. “I find that I want to be angry with you, Andrea. You had to know that I would have wanted to go with you, or send more wolves with you.” Andrea squeezed her thumb in the opposite fist as her brow wrinkled up in worry. With a practiced ease, Miranda let the silence hold the moment. “McKenna is a highly trained woman. I was surprised she went with you.” Miranda tilted her head in thought. Disciplining a member of her pack that made such a decision when she should have known better would be a different matter. Then looking into Andrea’s hopeful brown eyes, she realized that she couldn’t refuse the girl anything and likely McKenna couldn’t either. “I can understand wanting to go back for some things. I find that really I couldn’t refuse you, if you had asked.”  
  
Miranda sat next to Andrea on the couch and held her hand. “I can’t lose you, Andrea. I don’t want to.” Miranda had to allow herself to open up and she felt the emotion showing in her eyes. She felt the beginnings of tears in ducts that had been seldom used. “You are one of us and there are terrible dangers. The learning curve is steep, Andrea, but I know you will not disappoint me.”  
  
Sucking in a gasp of air with relief, Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda. “Oh, I love you. I love you. I’ll learn. I’ll learn.” She kept pulling back to look into Miranda’s eyes and then hugging her until they calmed and only the heat between them remained.  
  
Miranda reached up with both hands and held Andrea’s gaze. Then she leaned in, her eyes closing at the last second, until her lips were on Andrea’s. They kissed and kissed, letting their hands roam over clothes and into hair. Until they heard a loud twin sound of distaste, “Ewww. What are you doing?” The twins whined at them in stereo.  
  
Her hands not leaving Andrea’s body, Miranda turned and raised an eyebrow at them. They lowered their heads almost immediately and mumbled. “Sorry.”  
  
With another quick kiss to Andrea’s lips, Miranda rose and pulled Andrea with her. “We have pizza tonight and Andrea has brought some movies.”  
  
The room was suddenly full of pre-teen cheers and questions. “What kind of pizza?”  
  
“What movies did you bring?”  
  
“Can I pick the first one?”  
  
“I want to call the pizza place.”  
  
“I’ll get the menu.”  
  
Miranda tried hard to be disgusted, but her girls were all having a great time. A cheesy, sausagey, juvenile-movie humor, fall asleep on the floor good time. The Goonies had been chosen since Andrea said it was a classic and the twins had decided that anything Andrea did was cool. Miranda found her heart quite warmed by their acceptance and quite shocked at their perceptivity. They must have really only tolerated Stephen and the few others after their father. They started to watch X-Men The Last Stand since they had a crush on Hugh Jackman. Miranda found this news vaguely upsetting. Her babies were getting to the age that they would be filled with hormones, indignation, and the double difficulty of being a wolf on top of regular old puberty. She barely stifled the laugh when Andrea returned to the room with pens between her fingers and her hair up on top of her head in a crazy bun approximating a female Wolverine. Soon enough her daughters were joining in staging mock battles in the middle of the living room and ignoring their pizza and the movie.  
  
It had been really hard to remain stoic, but it wouldn’t do to give in to them so easily. Who knew what they would come up with if she encouraged them. Miranda had a delightful thought of them running as a family—her pups jumping each other and biting. Then she sobered as she realized she wasn’t sure if Andrea could turn.  
  
A third movie was hardly needed, but the little family was reluctant to separate. Cars was a familiar favorite that the twins had first seen while the film was still in post-production. They were kind enough not to tell Andrea that they had memorized the lines already. Miranda loved that her girls were maturing.  
  
Andrea had curled up with Caroline, who she affectionately called Emily, Jr. This made Miranda smile. Her assistant would love to be identified as a part of the family. Cassidy had curled up next to her mother on the couch. She was holding the throw blanket in a wad while Miranda stroked her hair.  
  
‘Please.’ Miranda thought as she looked over her girls, ‘don’t let anything happen to them.’  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Scooping Cassidy up into her arms, Miranda set the girl onto her feet. She woke up enough to stumble in front of her mother to her bed. Miranda spent a few quiet moments with her baby. She slipped the girl’s socks off, pulled her hair out of its ponytail and stroked her hair from her forehead. Cassidy smiled up at her and then turned away to hug her extra pillow. Thinking of the many details swirling around in their lives, Miranda wanted to reach out to her oldest by six minutes. “Keep your patience and strength, dearest.” She held her daughter’s hand with both of her own. “I will be here for you always.” Miranda sighed and then returned to the entertainment room. She hoped that she could untangle Caroline from Andrea without waking her.  
  
With a few sleepy grumbles Miranda was able to pull Caroline away and then bending prop her girl on her feet. Instinctively the girl put one foot in front of the other until Miranda had guided her into her bedroom. Miranda fought the urge of going to the bathroom and coming back with a make-up wipe. Caroline would not be happy in the morning, but Miranda knew she had to learn. “You must always take care of yourself.” Miranda looked down at her sleeping child. She ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. Then she sat with her hands in her lap for a few silent moments. There were so many things she wanted for her children and to tell her children. She hoped that when all was said and done she would be there for them personally instead of via back-up plans.  
  
Miranda stood in the hallway mentally checking and re-checking. There were a few things she’d put Emily on in the morning. No matter what happened, the twins would be taken care of and far from trouble.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Miranda shook off her melancholy. There was so much to be thankful for. Her house was a beautiful and well-protected home. It was filled with two beautiful children and a gorgeous lover. So many dangers lurked outside in the night and even the daytime, but now was the time to enjoy the pleasures of life within the safety of her personal fortress. Fortifications could be double checked in the morning. Languid strides returned her to the entertainment room. Miranda breathed in the scents of the room dismissing those of her children and the faint traces of the housekeeper and others. She focused on the sleeping beauty propped against the couch now holding Cassidy’s throw blanket in her arms. In her dream she seemed to be running in the moonlight with the wolves. The thought made Miranda smile.  
  
Stepping forward Miranda dropped down to her knees beside Andrea. She could bend at the knees and lift her lover, but she longed to see those brown eyes filled with sleep and wonder. Walking wrapped around her lover from behind as she reached the bed was highest on Miranda’s current to do list. “Time to rise, angel.” Miranda whispered next to Andrea’s ear.  
  
Andrea murmured and shifted in place. Her breasts thrust up toward Miranda pressing against the thin barrier of her cotton shirt. Sucking in a breath of air completely filled with Andrea’s scent, Miranda was helpless against the wave of desire that roared through her. The soft mounds of flesh that would fill her hand complete with their darkened erect nipples were fresh in her mind even if they were covered in annoying fabric. The desire to reach her bed ratcheted up in priority. “Andrea. Come.” Miranda shook her shoulder gently. When there was no response Miranda shifted back readying herself to lift her lover.  
  
“Hmmm.” Andrea opened her eyes, “You smell delicious.” Still full of the wildness of the dream, Andrea looked her lover over hungrily. Her wildness rapidly transformed into desire. Andrea sat up reaching for her lover. Miranda still on her knees bent readily to greet Andrea’s waking kiss.  
  
Rising onto her knees Andrea opened her mouth sending her tongue to greet Miranda’s. She felt that kissing Miranda was as good as the feeling of moonlight on her back in her dream. Instead of getting up, Andrea pulled Miranda down.

 

 

...


	17. Cupcakes

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 17/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
Walking back from the park, Andrea was happy to let the twins lead the way and take their time. McKenna was somewhere nearby. The twins didn’t know about the attack at Andrea’s apartment and having a close up bodyguard would just make them anxious. Besides the lone man approaching Andrea’s apartment couldn’t have possibly been there to apprehend her—otherwise he wouldn’t have come alone. So McKenna would meet up with them to bring a coffee, to take Patricia back to the townhouse, and other miscellaneous errands. The twins liked McKenna so they appreciated her checking on them instead of becoming suspicious.  
  
Miranda appreciated the updates from McKenna and tried to focus on her work. It was all she could do to not call Andrea every five minutes. Thank goodness for Nigel, since he managed to find the glimmer of hope in the photo shoot and the costuming. The day would not be lost after all.  
  
“We have to stand in that line?” Andrea asked incredulously as they walked down Columbus Avenue toward their destination. The excited energy from the twins only increased and they gripped her arms one on each side all the tighter. “This line is worth a cupcake?”  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, which Andrea could sense, but not see. “These cupcakes are epic, Andrea.”  
  
Cassidy managed to side with her sister without the eye roll. Andrea respected that. “Julia’s dad owns this place. Sometimes she brings them to school.”  
  
Andrea thought about these apparently legendary cupcakes and the twins’ mother’s business of Runway. She couldn’t imagine her lover condoning the regular consumption of these confections. “Epic, huh?” Andrea queried as they stepped into the line around the corner from the store.  
  
Cassidy started to giggle on one side of Andrea and she shared her thought, “When Caro takes too big of a bite, she gets frosting on her nose!”  
  
Reaching around Andrea, Caroline hissed, “I do not!” She made a lunge for her counterpart, but Andrea held them tightly on each arm so they couldn’t really get at each other. She remembered this maneuver from her mother.  
  
“Girls!” Andrea said quietly but sharply and the girls looked at her expectantly. Andrea was pulling Caroline to stand on the same side as Cassidy as she watched a car slow down. The line moved forward and they stepped with it, but now they were all on edge. The car came to a stop in a gap between houses and two men got out of the vehicle in the typical dark suits and sunglasses from the movies. They were approaching the bakery. Andrea peeked her head out to look the other way up the street even as she held the girls closer to the wall. She breathed deep as she saw McKenna approaching from the opposite block. She looked back toward the men, drawing McKenna’s eye to them, but she was disappointed at how close they were and far McKenna was.  
  
Just then a commotion in the line distracted Andrea and the girls squealed. “Paulo!” They said in unison as they dragged Andrea out of line and right to the corner closer to McKenna.  
  
A tall man with a package greeted them with kisses and hugs and made quite a loud show of presenting them with the package of cupcakes. “So good to see you again, Cassidy and Caroline! Come in! Come in! I didn’t know what to get your new lady friend.” He shared a smile with the girls and then a wink with Andrea. They stepped down the street the bakery was actually on and then into the shop. As she was pulled in through the small, crowded doorway into the warm shop, Andrea saw the two men stop short of the corner while McKenna stood menacing them from the bakery side.  
  
Realizing they were waiting for her answer she said, “Oh, vanilla would be great.” Andrea tried to smile, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from the scene playing out on the street.  
  
Paulo stepped behind the counter and scooped up the cupcake, putting it in a container. “Oooh. One for McKenna too, Paulo.” He winked at Cassidy and then reached for the most unlikely cupcake Andrea could think of for McKenna.  
  
Stepping back around the counter, Paulo took the bag back from her and added the new cupcakes. He turned to face Andrea then extending his hand. “I’m Paulo as I’m sure you’ve guessed.” He smiled and shook Andrea’s hand in a warm friendly grasp. Andrea saw the flash of the wolf in his eyes and relaxed into the security of his hold.  
  
“Andrea.” She said it as Miranda did which also made her feel better. She glanced outside to where she could see McKenna on the phone and stalking back and forth.  
  
“Your ride will be here shortly.” Paulo assured her. “It is crowded here, but very safe.” With a shared look at the girls, Paulo and Andrea nodded at each other. With another half hug and a kiss on the head to each girl, Paulo slipped back behind the counter and then into the store out of sight.  
  
On the surface it was a cupcake delivery. The tension filled the car as McKenna sat in the back with Andrea and the girls. The two adults were diagonal to each other trying to communicate with their eyes. The girls were actually communicating with their eyes. They had decided that all was not well and that they didn’t like it one bit.  
  
It had been hard enough to get work done being separated from Andrea, but knowing that her girls had been in danger as well really shook Miranda. The ten minutes that it took to get them picked up were horrible, and the ten more minutes that it took for them to get to her at Chelsea Piers were absolutely nerve-wracking.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The girls sat on either side of their mother and Andrea half-wished she had sat up front with McKenna, but there was only room for two up front. The girls were smart and curious. They didn’t like secrets or tensions, which they were sure there was plenty of going on around them. Andrea felt for them, she really did, but she knew that Miranda wasn’t going to tell them everything, at least not yet. She just hoped that the story Miranda told them would get them through for a while.  
  
“What’s going on?” Caroline asked her mother.  
  
“Would you believe that I just missed you and called McKenna?” Miranda looked deeply into her daughter’s eyes hoping that her girls would let her get away with saying essentially nothing. It was a beautiful moment between them and Andrea felt her heart flip flop.  
  
“Mom.” Caroline took her hand and glowered.  
  
Miranda looked at Andrea as she considered her words. She didn’t want anything to damage the relationship between her girls and Andrea. If she mentioned that Andrea and McKenna had been attacked at Andrea’s apartment, then they would likely blame Andrea for the dangers to their family. The fact that those dangers began well before Andrea knew Miranda or the girls was too tangled to explain to the girls just yet. Miranda smiled as she gave a loving smile to Andrea.  
  
“Mother.” Cassidy prompted as she too took her mother’s hand.  
  
Shifting the focus had long been one of Miranda’s strategies. “There were some suspicious persons at the Pier today. I felt that it would be best if we were together so I called McKenna.”  
  
Cassidy and Caroline leaned forward to exchange more twin speak.  
  
Miranda squeezed their hands and shared a loving look with Andrea to reassure her.  
  
“Andrea knew.” Cassidy pointed out.  
  
“She protected us?” Caroline asked looking from Andrea to her mother and back.  
  
“Were the ones here at the Pier tall in dark suits and sunglasses?” Cassidy asked her mother.  
  
“Yes, she did and yes, they were.” Miranda pulled her girls to her from the side with an arm around each girl. The closer they were to the truth the better. Andrea did help to protect them, even if McKenna and Paulo did the more proper parts of the protection detail. Indistinct tall men in nothing suits and sunglasses could be anywhere. For all Miranda knew they were also at the Piers watching her as well. If they thought that Andrea was part bodyguard then that was fine as well. According to McKenna, she was coming along with her fighting skills and could be considered for the level of bodyguard in a few months. A rookie bodyguard, McKenna was quick to point out, but it would mean that the pack could breath a little easier leaving Miranda alone with Andrea. When she had human lovers they never liked to leave her completely alone. However privacy had always been important for Miranda. So she had compromised with Holly owning the house behind and then connected to hers through the backyard.  
  
That her girls were too young to realize that they had provided the threat description that Miranda had simply confirmed was a signal to Miranda that the girls still had a ways to go before they could be let in on the truth. She didn’t like it, not one bit. She knew that the girls wouldn’t like it one bit either when they finally found out. She could only hope that they would be distracted by other aspects of the truth so that they would turn to her and in time they’d work through the difficult parts.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
In an effort to not feel locked down at the townhouse, Miranda invited McKenna inside to join them. It was decided that given the suspense of the afternoon, they would practice some self-defense moves. The entertainment room had the furniture shifted and they began slowly. Andrea and Caroline paired off and followed McKenna and Cassidy. Miranda watched and answered phone calls. It wasn’t until Caroline was fumbling with getting out of a chokehold, that Miranda stepped in. The electricity absolutely crackled between them as Andrea put Miranda in the headlock from behind and then Miranda fought her off. She was supposed to release fairly easily, but found that she just couldn’t. Andrea hung on as McKenna had taught her because she didn’t want Miranda to think she had learned nothing in her workouts. When Andrea was flat on her back gasping for air with Miranda posed to strike over her, Andrea broke into the biggest smile. It was so hard for them to stay separated.  
  
The twins rolled their eyes and went to answer the door with McKenna right behind them.  
  
By the time Serena came in hand in hand with McKenna and the twins trailing behind them, Miranda and Andrea were paragons of virtue sitting on the couch. McKenna waggled her finger at them with a knowing look. Serena squeezed her lover’s hand as she watched first Andrea and then her boss, Miranda Priestly, blush. It was very becoming, just rather startling.  
  
“Do you know how to fight, too?” Cassidy asked Serena.  
  
Looking around the room Serena raised her eyebrows and then she gestured in a so-so gesture. “A little.”  
  
The twins were thrilled with this answer. The feeling that everyone around them could fight a little bit like McKenna made them feel safe, besides it was totally cool. Their mom could even flip Andrea over her to the ground. They figured with Miranda as Serena’s boss, she wouldn’t feel comfortable fighting their mom. So they turned bright blue eyes on Andrea. “Come on! McKenna tell them what to do.”  
  
Knowing her lover could easily take Andrea to the ground, McKenna wasn’t sure where to start. It wouldn’t do any good for them to think that Andrea was just a novice. Addressing the girls, McKenna said, “Go get one of your mom’s scarves.” As the girls charged out the door, McKenna took her opportunity to speak to the adults, “I was close enough to them on the street. They were human agents. Whether they were from the Facility or from the rodents, I’m waiting to find out.”  
  
Miranda pursed her lips and Serena assumed an attention stance with her hands behind her back. Andrea interpreted that this gesture was quite significant around her lover. “Were you able to follow them?”  
  
The sound of the girls’ feet approaching signaled the end of the conversation. McKenna shook her head in the negative and whispered. “License plate.”  
  
Coming in out of breath the girls presented the scarf to McKenna. It looked to all the adults that perhaps the girls were getting in some of their own sparring practice. “What are you gonna do, McKenna?”  
  
Smiling at her girlfriend McKenna held up the scarf, but then turned to Andrea. “Just like in practice.” Andrea stepped over to McKenna turning her back to her and closing her eyes. McKenna tied the blindfold over Andrea’s eyes, while Serena stood remembering McKenna tying one on her. Directing the others, McKenna pulled Andrea to stand in the middle of the room. “Sit on the couch girls, Miranda.” They did as directed hungry to see what McKenna was up to.  
  
“Arms only, Serena.” McKenna told her lover with a smile. Then she leaned in and whispered, ‘I can blindfold you later, lover.’ It was quiet enough that the girls didn’t pick it up, but the blush on Andrea’s face let McKenna know she had overheard. “Go.”  
  
It was not the same as the gym with McKenna. Andrea found herself floundering on the carpet, with the other scents and sounds in the room, and sensing not only her opponent nearby, but also McKenna. She was already attuned to McKenna’s presence so she had to tune it out in order to focus on Serena. She took more than one hit as she tried to filter out the information and the girls mournful noises didn’t help her. Frustration built until she was angry, then it clicked and she was able to effectively block Serena. Just like in their practices, McKenna stopped things and changed them. This time when they started up Serena was using her legs to attack—knees, hip high kicks and low kicks. Andrea only took a couple of kicks until she found her groove again. Then McKenna changed it to a combination of arms and legs, which Andrea was able to begin blocking steadily. After a few minutes, McKenna called an end to the exercise and the twins went to congratulate their newest hero. McKenna shared a gentle kiss with her lover. Everyone stayed through dinner and then McKenna and Serena took their leave. Andrea suggested a movie and Miranda shuddered as she thought of waking up naked on the floor next to her lover after their last family movie night.

 

 

...


	18. Weasels

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 18/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
The first project of the year and the first battle with procrastination brought a quiet weekend. Cassidy opted for the bright light of the front room as she devoured 13 Little Blue Envelopes by Maureen Johnson. She had her poster board, color pencils, and laptop ready and waiting. As she read she flip-flopped from her back to her stomach always basking in the sun as it moved across the sky. She longed for the adventure of Ginny, although she was happy to have her family right here in the house with her. From time to time she lost herself in wonder as she thought about the various mysteries that she felt were just beyond her comprehension around them. It couldn’t have been coincidence that Holly had moved in behind them even though that happened years ago. It didn’t make sense to her that they had seen those tall suited men with sunglasses the same day that their mother did, and how did McKenna just happen to be available to check on them all day, anyway?  
  
Sighing she would return to her book or go off in search of a snack or distraction. Her mother was quietly working on the book, or talking to Andrea most of the day. Only a few people came by the house, but they did provide a nice distraction for a few minutes as they crossed in front of the living room on the way in and out. Almost 50 pages from the end, she had had enough of sitting and lying on the couch and wanted to stretch her legs. Kicking out her legs one at a time behind her, Cassidy pulled her arms across her chest one at a time by holding her hand on each elbow, then she shook herself from the toes up in an effort to re-start the circulation of her blood. As if a pistol had gone off somewhere, Cassidy sprinted quickly though quietly all the way up the stairs to the attic.  
  
Ear buds blaring, Caroline bobbed her head and held her blue ink pen in her teeth as she alternated tapping on the keyboard, closing her eyes and playing a guitar riff on her air guitar. Cassidy smiled knowing this was going to be so worth it as she crept forward on stealthy feet. With a loud “Caroline!” she pressed hard on her sister’s shoulders even as she turned her right foot toward the door.  
  
Knocking over the chair in outrage, Caroline flailed as she yanked her earbuds, searched for her attacker, and tried not to drop her laptop to the ground. “I’ll kill you!” She shouted as she side stepped the chair and sprinted after her sister.  
  
They ran and chased through the house until inevitably they landed on the floor in a tangle outside their mother’s study. Cassidy had realized too late what room she was about to enter and she came to a sudden stop in an effort to avoid certain trouble. Caroline blinded by the certain victory of capturing her sister plowed bodily into her with such a force that they lunged forward and rolled into each other, instantly struggling again.  
  
Andrea gasped as the twins landed with a thud and then kept pulling hair and growling at each other. They were already in trouble for not starting work on their projects earlier by at least reading their novels. Rough housing all over the house and right into their mother’s lair most certainly would violate the conditions she had set for them. Setting her notebook aside, Andrea stood waiting for her lover’s response.  
  
“Girls.” Miranda growled as she stood from her desk and let the chair roll backwards as she rounded the desk.  
  
Caroline rolled up on top and held her hand to Cassidy’s throat—thumb on the right hand side, bridge to her fingers across her breath way, and fingers curving into the skin on the far side. Andrea remembered more than one occasion when she had been in a similar position with her brother and edged closer. Reluctant to intervene, she bit her lower lip against her teeth waiting for a signal from Miranda or Cassidy’s breaking the hold. Both came at once as Cassidy brought her right hand into Caroline’s side in a punch of which McKenna would approve.  
  
“Girls!” This time Miranda hissed it as she yanked her daughter up. Andrea stepped in pulling Cassidy back to her instead of allowing her to take a swing at Caroline who was holding her side in Miranda’s hold.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Andrea couldn’t help gasp out as she struggled to hold onto a wriggling Cassidy.  
  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at her daughter and then scowled as Caroline tried to take in a breath and whimpered. “One day. You were to take one day to fix your mess.” The tone was low and it made all three women in the room shiver, even though the penalty was not directed at Andrea. “Cassidy gather your things and go to your room.” Miranda’s look left no room for disagreement and the twin turned watery, regretful eyes up at her mother. She breathed in and was about to speak when Miranda motioned for her to hold on to that thought. “I will come speak with you soon.” She tilted her head and then let her eyes soften. “Go on.” She added in a much softer tone than before.  
  
Cassidy rushed out of the room at a speed that was just below a run. Piling all her things on top of her laptop she slowly thudded up the stairs. ‘Can I help it if it’s too much to sit still for 286 pages?’ She thought morosely to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she sank to the floor leaning against it as she tried to focus on the text of the final chapters. At the very least she could finish her book so that her mom would know that she had made progress instead of goofing around the entire day.  
  
In the office, Andrea excused herself to the bathroom, allowing mother and daughter a moment to speak.  
  
By the time Cassidy’s steps sounded out in the hall, Caroline had gotten her breath back and was standing rigidly by Miranda’s side. Relieved that neither had done true damage to the other, Miranda now simply wondered what had gotten into her girls. Thinking of Andrea, she realized that many things had changed in the last month and that those changes, taken in conjunction with her girls getting older, could quite simply explain their off kilter behavior. Leaning against her desk to see her daughter clearly, Miranda crossed her feet at the ankles and tucked her arms up against her chest. “What happened?” She asked quietly.  
  
‘Not wanting to be in trouble’ warred with ‘wanting it to be her sister instead of her’ as Caroline turned desperate blue eyes up at her mother. “It was stupid.” She muttered even as her throat filled with the desire to empty her stomach contents on the rug between them. She held her stomach hoping that her mother would think she was holding her side instead.  
  
“Caroline.” Miranda clearly enunciated each syllable of her girl’s name. “You ran all over this house threatening to kill your sister.” Unfurling herself to stand in front of her daughter and commandeer her attention back again, Miranda added, “Then you landed in here with your hand on her throat.” Darkened blue eyes narrowed minutely at her daughter’s tear filled ones. “So, what happened?”  
  
Being able to sit in the awkward silence of the moment longer than one’s opponent was a work and pack skill that Miranda had perfected over the years. Using it on her children came second nature to her, but not without a pang of wistfulness. Caroline shifted her weight from side to side on her feet and stroked her stomach unconsciously. A well-timed nasal exhale from her mother was enough to have her sputtering out the truth. “I was working and she came in and scared the daylights out of me!”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Caroline went to her room after agreeing to a couple of new conditions that she hoped her sister could adhere to. She had to accept her part in letting the chase get so far out of control that she ended up going for her sister’s throat right in front of their mother, however she would not have needed to chase her sister if she had just left her alone after all. She felt that her mom knew the score, but still resented having to go to her room. She kicked the door shut not long before she heard her mother open the door across the way. It took longer than usual to settle into her tunes and she wished she had grabbed a Capri Sun from the kitchen before beginning her mini-exile. At least, she smiled at this, her book was finished and her project more than halfway complete. Her freedom was much more in reach than her sister’s.  
  
With grim satisfaction, she turned back to her laptop and her tunes.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“When you need a break, you are to ask for one, Cassidy.” Miranda was not negotiating this, but Cassidy started to speak anyway. “No, no. That wasn’t a question.” Sighing Miranda settled next to her eldest on the bed. “Puberty is a tough time with hormones raging and the search for independence and all of that business, but you have to control your impulses. Remember the training with McKenna? We can build in any sort of activity you need, but you have to learn control and how to communicate.”  
  
Sniffing against the onslaught of fresh tears, Cassidy looked at her hands in her lap and then back up to her mother’s blue depths of caring and concern. “Yes, mom.”  
  
With a nod Miranda hugged her girl and stood. She needed to check on Caroline and then hopefully before dinner she could finish up some photo selections and send them back to Nigel. Stepping toward the door, Miranda felt as if a new time was beginning in the household. Her girls were growing up. Andrea had yet to fully come into her own. A warm glow settled in her heart as she thought of the love finally overflowing in her house.  
  
“Mom?” The timid call stopped her in the doorway. Holding up her book, Cassidy smiled weakly. “I finished it.”  
  
With a wink Miranda teased, “Well then, maybe you’ll get to leave your room some time tomorrow?”  
  
“Mooommmm.” The whine made Miranda smile fully as she slipped from the room and paused a moment between the two doors. She had already talked with Caroline at length she just wanted to check on her quickly. She had said that her project was almost done so she hoped that she would get a peek at it.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
After the uproar of the afternoon, the evening meal was quite sedate. At least it was, until Holly came in from the direction of the kitchen. They all set their forks down without regard to the noodles twisted round their tines. The control it took for the woman to not speak cost her dearly as was evident by her fidgeting. Andrea looked from the woman to her lover and immediately understood that with the presence of the girls, nothing would be spoken about whatever new situation had just exploded.  
  
“I’m finished.” Andrea said with a smile. “How about you girls?” Glumly they nodded agreement and pushed their chairs back. “How about I help with the dishes, hmmm?” This was unexpected and they perked up at the chance to spend some time with Andrea.  
  
‘Thank you.’ Miranda mouthed as the younger woman scooped up both of their plates. The wink she received was enough to cause an amused sniff. Then her focus turned on Holly with an upraised eyebrow.  
  
“Jackson showed up at my door tonight.” Holly clenched her fists, proud that she hadn’t stuttered.  
  
Miranda couldn’t help the growl, but she could and did stop it as soon as it started. “And what does he have to say for himself?”  
  
“He wanted an audience with his pack master.” Holly swallowed down the phrasing, but it was the way. “Other than that he didn’t say much except there’s more to be afraid of than a pack war.” Holly searched Miranda’s serene features for clues about how the information was being received. If Jackson brought news that would help Miranda, then there was hope for him. If he only brought a repeat of information already gleaned then perhaps he was really in the doghouse. Holly had always liked him, but he had unfortunately seen more than was actually there when it came to respecting Steven Tomlinson.  
  
Running her finger around the top edge of her glass, Miranda murmured quietly, “An audience.”  
  
Holly fought back the urge to whine as she looked at the gathering storm in her leader’s eyes. “I will make arrangements within the hour. Then I will come to you. Anyone coming this way from your house will be regarded as a hostile force.” Miranda held Holly’s gaze letting this information sink in with all of its implications. Harboring one who was on the outs with the pack master put you on the outs as well. It was unpleasant, but unavoidable.  
  
Leaving the way that she had come, Holly hoped that Jackson spoke true for his own sake as well as hers.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Calls made for her team to join her as well as adding guards in the backyard, Miranda joined her family in the kitchen. There was no use going to all this trouble to protect her family, if she didn’t take the time to enjoy them. Hopefully after the projects were completed they could go for a walk in the park tomorrow. Some races or other games might prove to be just the thing. Stepping into the kitchen with her loves, she thought about having them call a friend to join them as soon as they were finished with the projects. “Andrea.” Wrapping her arms around her lover from behind she relished in the combined body heat as Andrea leaned back into her embrace.  
  
“We’re almost done here.” Andrea nearly purred back towards Miranda. Then realizing they had an audience she squeezed the arms around her and stepped away and turned to face her lover. “Don’t distract me.” Andrea smiled with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m supervising.”  
  
With a sly look at her girls, Miranda archly asked, “Oh, is that what you are doing?”  
  
The girls laughed as they looked at each other and then at the older women. “We were wondering too, mom. Thanks for clearing that up.” Cassidy said it, but from the humor etched on both of their faces said that they both thought it.  
  
Stepping to the sink, Miranda ran her hand into the bubbles and finding it empty she pulled up the plug. “And you,” She leveled her gaze benevolently at her offspring. “Are procrastinating.”  
  
“Awe, Mom.” Caroline whined as their excuse to extend their work break drained down into nothing.  
  
Pulling the drying cloth from Cassidy’s side, Miranda reached down and dried each of their hands in a slow motion. The girls tolerated it like a pup being groomed by its mom and held down with a paw. Andrea laughed once they were released and stomping up the steps to continue their book projects.  
  
“Hey.” Andrea kissed Miranda and pulled back to look in her eyes. The connection between the houses had not been used or referenced since their first arrival, so she knew that Holly’s appearance meant something was up. She just wasn’t sure how dire the circumstances had to be for Holly to show up like that. “What’s going on?” Andrea let her fingers dip under the back of Miranda’s shirt in order to stroke against her flesh. Both of them inhaled deeply at this more tangible connection.  
  
“Jackson supported Stephen in the conflict that cost him his life. He has been missing since that night.” Andrea gasped thinking about all that had happened since that night and what that could possibly mean.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The body on the couch had seen better days and Andrea fought the urge to go over and offer first aid. The training had been so ingrained into her at the Facility that it was difficult to hold back. Miranda’s hand squeezing hers and the thick blanket of tension were the only things holding her in check. The man looked up and as recognition dawned across his features he rolled off the couch with a thud and rose to his knees in supplication. Miranda let go of Andrea’s hand as she stepped closer with Nigel and Emily flanking her. Andrea took small comfort in McKenna’s presence on her other side. She understood that the others were better able to protect Miranda, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to also step forward. Conflicting desires and mysteries were becoming a regular feature in her ‘diet’ and she didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“Master Miranda. I would have submitted that night, but I was captured. Please take my pledge now.” By the time he was done talking, Jackson had risen as tall as he could on his knees and looked unwaveringly into Miranda’s analytical gaze.  
  
“Captured?” Miranda narrowed her eyes at him as she thought back to her own confinement. Turning to her lover without calling her by name she asked, “Was more than one wolf brought in?”  
  
Andrea shook her head in the negative. Arrivals had more than one cell, however in the nearly two weeks of Miranda’s confinement no other specimens had been taken in of any kind. Stepping close she whispered in Miranda’s ear as low as she possibly could, remembering the keen hearing abilities in the room. “Unless it was that first weekend of quarantine when I was in Ohio.”  
  
“Explain, Jackson. For a lot is riding on your answer.” Miranda used her work voice and Andrea paled as she felt the severity of this situation ratchet up.  
  
“I got as far as Riverside Park when they caught me in a silver net. I struggled but it was useless.” He paused, shifting his weight on his knees uncomfortably. “To get me in the cage, they had to take the net off.” Sighing as he relived the moment in his mind he looked down. “Others joined my captors and they said I wasn’t the wolf they were looking for.” Shaking his head, “I made a break for it when their radios went wild—something about a wolf in Central Park. I jumped in the river and there was no way that they were coming in after me.” Sagging down to sit on his heels Jackson groaned. “I made it to the waterfront and found a homeless camp with a fire. I guess I looked bad enough that they weren’t afraid. I didn’t know if it was safe and I was in and out of it for a few days. I wasn’t sure where to go so I slowly acquired clothes and lived on the streets catching news headlines and healing. I thought about coming to you directly but found that would be a poor choice given the circumstances. So I came here.”  
  
Smelling the air again, Andrea believed his story. The not so gentle stench of the streets hung about him, now that she had a name for it—it was obvious. Unconsciously her upper lip curled up distastefully and she was not surprised when McKenna pulled her back to the periphery.  
  
“It took you two weeks to return.” Miranda’s voice betrayed no emotion and might have been mistaken as boredom.  
  
Jackson lowered his head on cue. “Please, Master Miranda. I was afraid and didn’t know where to turn.” The glare he was skewered with sucked all the air from the room. “I saw his face in the newspapers and knew there were enemies everywhere.”  
  
“Elaborate.” Sighing out her displeasure that her evening had been disturbed for this, Miranda questioned why she had even come instead of dispatching her captains. Protocol—he had asked for an audience and he had to have one. It didn’t matter if it was an act of futility.  
  
“The people who captured me were from some kind of security business or military.” He gulped as he looked up at Miranda hoping his final chip would save him. “The people that arrived right before I escaped smelled of weasel.” Seeing a flare of something in her eyes he held firm. “The newspapers connected the dots for me when I finally read them. Those weasels were Irving Ravitz and Jacqueline Follet.”

 

 

...


	19. Intermingled Threats

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 19/?._**  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
It was universally known and universally unspoken that Miranda’s acceptance of Jackson was conditional. Taking her leave quickly, the pack master returned to her home with a consolidated problem and a different kind of danger. Andrea tried to imagine just how Irving and Jacqueline had weaseled their way into a position of collaboration and/or power with the Facility. It did not bode well for Miranda’s pack, which had its own internal struggles in addition to the threats at Runway from the CEO and his apparent concubine, and the Facility (both Miranda and Andrea specific as well as a general threat to Weres). However, the situation seemed severely destabilized when you added in the fact that those were all now intermingled threats. She hoped that with this new information Miranda would be able to crystallize some kind of plan as one was sorely needed.  
  
Once they were ensconced in Miranda’s study with her captains, Andrea bit her thumb and paced before finally interjecting. “The Facility does not know that Irving and Jacqueline are Were Weasels.” When all three pack leaders looked at her, she dropped her hand down to brush against her thigh and elaborated. “Once they know that, they will turn on the Weasels.” As recognition sparked in their eyes, Andrea smiled and added, “Plus those weasels don’t know that we know they are in collusion with the Facility.”  
  
Emily huffed out as she sank into the couch cushions, “That’s lovely.” Andrea looked at her, checking for sarcasm, but found only a genuine happy surprise at the fact there were some advantages even in this new grim picture.  
  
Nigel began pacing, as his mind considered and rejected ideas as rapidly as he considered photo shoot details. He was in his element now—given some definitive facts, problems to work around, an advantage to press, and the sudden likelihood of their success.  
  
Miranda leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms and ankles as she had done earlier when initially dealing with the twins. That little issue seemed like ancient history and quite the easy problem from Andrea’s point of view. “Hmmm.” Miranda couldn’t suppress the delight bubbling up in her throat as she considered Irv and Jacqueline not only being beaten at their own game, but finished for good. “This will be better than those nude photographs that stopped them in Paris last year.” The grin she flashed at Nigel made Andrea shiver with a familiar push and pull between fear and attraction that she thought she would always have around her partner.  
  
Nigel’s reaction was less feral; however, the conviction was equally as strong. Whatever the plot was it would seem it had not been Nigel’s favorite, but he was completely behind the effects and the strategy. Andrea filed it away to ask about later. For now, there was a new plan to put together. “I’ll never forget the look on his face when he looked in his envelope on the table after you made that ‘slip of the tongue.’” The appreciation of a good attack shone through in his reply and Andrea let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding at seeing his gleeful rejoinder.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda went up to bid the girls a good night with Andrea and then continued on to finish with her captains at the door. Andrea and the girls readied themselves for bed and shared book project update stories. The girls each apologized again for their behavior in the afternoon, and Andrea assured them of having a fresh start in the morning. Gathered on Caroline’s bed sharing one of Andrea’s childhood stories was where Miranda found them upon her return. After second goodnight kisses all the way around, Miranda led her lover into their bedroom.  
  
Kissing was not enough and so quickly they each slipped fingers under hemlines and tugged up and down. This went on until the kiss had been broken and reformed several times and they were naked in the moonbeam of the window. “You left the guard in the back.” Andrea’s eyes searched the regal blues teeming with untold depths of emotion, knowledge and mystery.  
  
Miranda growled at the clash between Andrea’s inherent sensuality and her business-related question. Her brown eyes begged to connect with Miranda and her flesh would taste of the same kind of victory she sought for in consolidating her pack once more. In an instant her passions flared—she had to have this girl. “The pack isn’t safe yet.” Her fingers pressed until they would begin to mark against Andrea’s upper arms as her lips pressed hard against Andrea’s.  
  
The hunger returned as Andrea kissed back with equal fervor, pressed their nipples against each other and scratched down her back, startling Miranda. Never had Miranda felt equal with a lover, then again never had it truly been love either. Breaking the kiss with a gasp and hands pulling Miranda back towards the bed with her, Andrea hissed, “We have the advantage.”  
  
Feeling the back of her calves press against the wood of the chest, Andrea held her lover at attention as she nipped and licked and kissed down the column of her throat, over the curve of her right shoulder, and then down between and all around her breasts as she sat on the chest. Hands slipping from her lover’s hips she looked up from under her long lashes to take in Miranda’s lust dilated eyes and slackened mouth. “Yes.” Miranda answered at once to the strategic comment as well as the physical attentions, “Oh yes.”  
  
Mouth replacing her hand, Andrea smiled as she sucked the tight bud into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. The pinch of her fingers and brush of her index finger over the pressurized tip mimicked the motion on the other breast. Miranda leaned forward into the attentions. Letting her hand slip down Miranda’s abdomen, Andrea gently cupped the silver sex of her lover. “We have to push this advantage.” Andrea purred against the swollen nipple still shining from the attentions of her mouth.  
  
Her body moving forward in a slow undulation, Miranda groaned out another breathy agreement, “Yes.” Andrea blew gently against the cooling skin even as she pinched and twisted the other nipple. Between her legs, Miranda felt pressure on her inner thigh. Widening her stance in anticipation, Miranda added a second, “Oh, yes.” Andrea slipped her fingers where Miranda wanted them as she resumed her oral and tactile attentions upon Miranda’s breasts.  
  
Wanting more as Andrea’s fingers thrust and curved and withdrew over and over, Miranda lifted her leg up placing it next to Andrea’s body on the edge of the chest. Overwhelmed with emotion, Miranda reached as if for the ceiling, only to moan loudly as a spasm of pleasure ripped through her body. Her fingers tangled into the brown locks pulling pleasurably on Andrea’s scalp. “More.” She growled as she bared her teeth wildly.  
  
More fingers, more pressure, just more—the intensity was building within them like a barely banked fire refueled with gasoline. Shifting her thumb so that it would hit the bundle of nerves at the apex of Miranda’s thighs, Andrea reached around with her other arm holding Miranda hard against her as she bit down against her rib cage stifling her own sympathetic cry. Panted breath nearing the limit of the lungs signaled the beginning of Miranda’s release as her inner muscles contracted, her body went rigid up on its tip toe and Miranda’s cry was choked off at the last second as she crashed down awkwardly against and vaguely on top of Andrea.  
  
Propped with barely a toe to the floor and Andrea’s arm around her kept Miranda from descending completely into the darkness bliss could provide. Instead she reached for the footboard of the bed and pushed herself up. Looking into Andrea’s eyes, she pulled Andrea’s fingers away from her throbbing sex.  As her body shuddered once more, Miranda kissed Andrea hard, pinning her against the footboard. Quickly she pulled back and lifted Andrea’s fingers to her own mouth, licking them and feasting upon their mutual pleasure. Andrea’s growl revived her fire as she placed both of her feet back on the ground and pulled Andrea up flush against her skin once more. “On the bed now.” Miranda kissed as she turned her lover and smacked her on the ass to assure compliance.  
  
Short-circuited with desire, Andrea’s brain sent her forward on her knees to the chest and reaching for the footboard of the bed. In another moment, she would have been in the bed, but her hips were grabbed, arresting her motion. “On second thought.” Miranda breathed hard as she leaned forward to bite the flesh of Andrea’s ass. “Stay here.” Miranda nuzzled her lips and nose against the reddening flesh and then dragged across to the other side where she repeated her bite, pressing down hard, turning her mouth from right to left and back in a figure eight motion. “Hold on.” The master of the pack commanded.  
  
A knee next to her own brought Miranda’s body heat sliding against her own. Her right hand guided Andrea’s hand out to hold the cold metal of the footboard. Miranda’s left knee wiggled against Andrea’s legs encouraging them apart with a simple touch. Settling against Andrea’s body, Miranda let her right-hand slip against her lover’s arm trailing gooseflesh in its wake. She repeated the motions to guide Andrea’s left hand up to the metal rail as well.  
  
Andrea held onto the coolness of the metal work under her palms and stretched across her abdomen. Her thighs already shaking with arousal, she whimpered as she felt Miranda’s hand circle her body until it held her right breast against a heated palm. She had no doubt about the speed with which her pleasure would crash through her. The wiry hairs of Miranda’s sex brushed against her ass cheek and against the sensitive mark of her bite. Andrea bit her lip against the scream she wanted to set free. The hesitation of their bodies breathing against each other on the precipice of this encounter was very like the top tick of a roller coaster before it’s unleashed on its gravity-defying course. Andrea heard the sounds of wet sex being played with and thrust her ass backwards in supplication. Two fingers traced from the front of her slit back towards Miranda where she teased her thumb against Andrea’s nether opening. Once, twice, and three times, she teased Andrea until the digit slipped into the tight puckering of muscle there. Miranda moaned against the curve of skin leading up to Andrea’s neck. “Mine.” She purred against the heated skin as her body leaned forward thrusting her thumb into Andrea’s backside past the knuckle as her fingers slipped into Andrea’s sex.  
  
Andrea couldn’t help the low keening sound that slipped past her lips bit by bit as their bodies swayed and slowly fell into a building rhythm capturing their earlier wanton passion. Andrea bent forward until the metal pressed just below her breasts shoving them up on display. Her ass pressed further out against Miranda as she leaned against Andrea rooting them together in this physical plane. Andrea’s sweaty grip twisted with their motions against the rail, but never faltered. “Miranda.” Andrea choked out as the dual pleasure of being filled front to back and pinched, sucked, and bit until she was out of her mind reached its crescendo.  
  
Then it was all muscles flexed as she tried to fly from the tops of her knees. Her body stiffened cresting into ecstasy and her mouth formed the perfect O symbolizing their union. The pleasure of Andrea’s rigid body reflected back to Miranda as she reveled in the total submission of her mate and the power that giving such pleasure thrummed through her body. Staying inside Andrea, Miranda could only hold on with her free hand as her body spasmed its own rekindled pleasure in their union. Her body shook as she panted against her lover, sending Andrea’s inner muscles forward into their own pulsing secondary orgasm.  
  
When she could breathe in once more, Andrea straightened and hugged Miranda’s arm to her. Leaning her head back she sought Miranda’s lips for a kiss. Holding their position a few more moments they kissed again. When the awkwardness of the position and the cooling of their flesh commended it, they separated and made their way into the bathroom preparing for bed.  
  
Laying tangled together Andrea asked what they were going to do. Answering Miranda traced the features of Andrea’s face with her eyes and the pad of her index finger. “Pack business will be sorted with a meeting; the Weasels will be behind bars in the Facility; and the Facility will find themselves in a bit of tax trouble or health code violations or perhaps find itself the victim of embezzlement.”  
  
Echoing the tender inspection of her lover, Andrea searched her beloved’s face finding confidence and love. “No problem then.” Andrea shrugged and waited the fifteen seconds that Miranda would hold out before giving back the giggle.  
  
Forehead to forehead, bathed in moonlight, Miranda and Andrea fell asleep in the sanctity of their home.

 

 

…


	20. Parks are Dangerous Places

**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 20/?.**  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The rest of the weekend passed in a bubble of calm before the storm. Projects done and presentations practiced, the twins enjoyed an outing in the park with a few friends, Miranda, Andrea, and a discrete security detail. It may not have been the white picket fence family outing that her parents imagined for her growing up, but Andrea wouldn’t change her new pack for anything. The presence of the press provided a tiny blanket of assurance in addition to the shadow of McKenna and her team out on the periphery. Thoughts of the Facility and Jackson and conflict were held in a pregnant pause that could and would wait until Monday.  
  
Like a so-called ‘Indian Summer’ the peaceful bubble extended through the week with the twins going to school, Miranda ruling Runway, and Andy slowly going bonkers with lazy mornings, lunches with Miranda and gradually ameliorating workouts with McKenna. Monday revealed that the cupcake men were from the Facility via Irving and Jacqueline. This cemented Jackson’s story if not his loyalty. The ice he was on was thickening. Andrea took it as a sign that the Pack troubles were lessening although she only had her newly emerging instincts to rely on. Unfortunately it meant that the threat of the Facility and her own connection to it loomed ever larger. Tuesday brought an A for Caroline and an ‘A-’ for Cassidy on the dreaded book project presentations. There was some under the breath grumbling about the teacher somehow knowing about the ‘incident’ over the weekend and lowering her grade for horseplay. However they did not descend into full sibling madness so their low muttering was overlooked. By Wednesday McKenna’s team retrieved a few more items from Andy’s apartment, had a ‘nice chat’ with the landlord, and discovered that the weasels and Facility were in collusion for that invasion of privacy as well.  
  
On Thursday, Andrea looked around to make sure that no rooms in the house had yellow wallpaper. She was sure that she was being melodramatic, but going from full-time to no-time was difficult. After two and a half weeks the delight of escape, a new pack and a new family was starting to reveal the lack of work for herself and she thought she might go a little bonkers.  
  
“Can we do something tonight?” Andrea panted while she stepped back and blocked a right hook.  
  
Scrunching her brow and redoubling her efforts to hit her new protégé, McKenna lowered her guard as if she was contemplating the brunette’s words. As soon as Andrea dropped her guard in favor of conversation McKenna pressed forward with a high kick to her shoulder. It would have been drop-guard to the girl’s neck, but she knew there would be hell to pay if she marked Andrea with a sucker punch, even if it was a kick, and even if she deserved it for distracting herself.  
  
Backing away quickly, Andrea held her shoulder uttering a few select words of discomfort. “What do you mean?” Andrea wasn’t just human, but she wasn’t really wolf either, so she didn’t think she was even aware of what ‘time of the month’ it was—she hadn’t been around the wolves long enough to tune into that cycle. Or was she? McKenna wasn’t so sure even as she stepped forward again attempting to pin Andrea in the corner.  
  
Her eyes crinkling in suspicion, Andrea adjusted her backward progress shifting back to the center of the room and going on the offensive. McKenna wasn’t going to corner her again! Leading with her left foot, Andrea faked for a haymaker and then kicked her right scoring a hit on McKenna’s thigh. “I used to have a full time job and even if I don’t miss it exactly—I do wish I had something, you know?”  
  
They had struck up a rhythm as they alternated legs and arms as they circled each other. “Miranda has Runway. The twins have school.” McKenna seemed wilder than usual, grunting between thrusts and watching her with a feral eye that made Andrea feel her rookie status.  
  
“And you have whatever your mystery job is.” Andrea smiled as she ducked a headshot that she knew McKenna gave her time to spot.  
  
“Babysitter?” McKenna smiled as she sashayed around on the left and kicked up.  
  
“Ow!” Andrea held her hands behind her to protect her backside from further assault. “Come on. That’s not fair and you know it.” Andrea lunged, disregarding form in favor of sudden advantage, pinning McKenna with her hands firmly on her biceps and her body pushing her flat against the wall. That wildness always present in the eyes of the pack flared and Andrea immediately backed off.  
  
The air skittered with static in the room and McKenna hit backwards against the wall in frustration.  
  
Andrea walked in a circle wiping her brow and letting them both settle. “I’m…” She left off, not really sure what had happened but feeling some line.  
  
“Don’t be.” McKenna pushed away from the wall and ruffled Andrea’s hair as she passed her by. “Come on.” They left the room heading back to the lockers. “You like to cook, right?”  
  
“Um?” The sudden knowledge was unnerving for the scientist who, despite sharing time with McKenna, she didn’t feel she knew her that well.  
  
McKenna shot her that big kid knows so much more than you look that had become common between them when McKenna caught out the newbie in strategy or detail. “Your apartment—full of cooking paraphernalia. Edgar couldn’t believe you worked for that place, he thought you had a restaurant or something.” Grabbing their things, they moved toward the showers. “Miranda’s working late so we’ll grab the twins and I have just the thing.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Entering from 9th Avenue the girls’ jaws hung open as they eyed all the people and urban renewal of Chelsea Market. If they had known they could come here to hang out with Andrea and McKenna, then they would have cut their piano lesson short. The sun was just going down and they didn’t have any homework so they felt like little queens of the world. All that was missing was their mom and maybe Serena for McKenna and really they never went much of anywhere without Nigel and Emily. Looking around them they realized how cool this evening was. McKenna had dropped them off, promising to park the car and find them. All they had to do was stay with Andrea. It felt kind of like the first time their mother had let them stay home alone and they liked it. They were getting older after all.  
  
“Ooooh. Look at those!” Caroline’s tone of wonder immediately pulled in her twin and Andrea. “Julia’s dad would flip, if he saw those.” For all of her glam and Emily mannerisms, she had moments of such childlike wonder that Andrea couldn’t help but whip out her cell phone to take a picture.  
  
Cassidy instinctively grabbed her ponytail as she looked at all of the brownies at the Fat Witch. “Yeah, but I don’t think he’d look too good in that hat.” Caroline immediately rolled her eyes at her sister, but just like her mother she couldn’t quite hide the beginnings of a smirk. “Oh, come on. Paolo doesn’t have any hair!” With that additional comment they both lost it holding on to each other and then their stomachs and faces as they laughed. Andrea snapped another pic hoping she could hold her phone still enough.  
  
“Come on, you guys. We are getting lobster tonight.” Andrea stepped away from the giggle boxes leading the way further into the market. Fascinated by the amazing variety of seafood on ice the twins wandered up and down the aisles near Andrea as she shopped. The lines were long and they hoped that everyone would magically go away before they had to get in line, but figured that Andrea could stand there while they went up and down the hall outside watching people eating and talking and generally being out on a Thursday night.  
  
“Hey, Andy. It’s good to see you.” The male voice addressing their Andy caught the twins’ ears immediately and they began to hover ever closer without looking long enough to seem like they were really with her. The tall, scruffy looking man with shaggy curly hair was good looking, but Andrea’s posture was the best they had ever seen it and she hadn’t returned his greeting, only stared at him. The girls edged in ready to claw his eyes out if they needed to. “I was really worried about you.” He stepped forward and nodded over Andrea’s shoulder as he did so.  
  
The twins’ hawk-eyes cast about unfortunately landing on two of those CIA-suit-wearing-sunglasses-at-night men of equal height. “Come on!” Cassidy grabbed Andrea’s free hand as Caroline yanked the basket of items out of her hand and flung it at the men. Adrenaline and instinct overrode common fears of making a scene or being paranoid. They were out of the store and running smack into McKenna as they dashed for it.  
  
“What happened?” McKenna growled, the hair on her neck rising with faint, but now familiar scents.  
  
“My ex and two of those guys in suits.” Andrea leaned close to tell McKenna as she squeezed the girls’ hands.  
  
“You know the subway?” At Andrea’s nod McKenna pointed back the way they had arrived. “Go then. I’ll handle them and meet you at the house.” Swallowing hard and reluctant to leave McKenna, Andrea whined just a second. “Go on. You got all the way to Ohio, didn’t you?” McKenna knew she had to push the young woman to rely on the instincts she surely had, but didn’t fully appreciate yet. A firm nod was Andrea’s answer. “All right then. I can’t worry about you and them. Go.”  
  
Pulling Andrea, the twins were already leading out the way they had come. Luckily navigation by moonlight came naturally to her and quickly she was leading the girls toward the subway when they got to the end of the next block. Halfway down the block Cassidy pulled away from Andrea’s hand and she turned ready to fight whoever had grabbed the girl.  
  
“Shit!” Andrea faced Cassidy who was shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
“Andrea!” Caroline couldn’t believe that her sister had stopped running. It wasn’t like this was any harder than PE class, and she couldn’t believe Andrea’s reaction. If anything she thought that Andrea should be scolding her not shocked or whatever.  
  
Closing her eyes, Andrea forced herself to take a full lungful of air. Breathing out she turned to look at Caroline—no shimmers there. Andrea rolled her eyes not sure if that was really a good or a bad thing. Stepping forward to Cassidy, Andrea put her hands on the girl’s shoulders and waited for eye contact. “Whatever happens, you stay with me. Understand?” Andrea waited long moments and repeated quietly. “Stay with me.” The subway was out. Andrea looked up and down the block thankful for the darkened doorway they were near. She guided Cassidy into the darkened doorway to buy herself a few moments. Stepping back for a confused and frustrated Caroline, Andrea reached out for her hands to assure her. “Your sister doesn’t feel well.”  
  
“Andy?” Caroline’s tone was so low and gentle that it was like her mother’s. Andrea heaved a sigh, knowing that Miranda was across town finishing her Runway business. Looking down she understood what brought out the gentleness in Miranda’s youngest by six minutes. Andrea’s arms were shimmering like Caroline’s.  
  
“Double shit.” Andrea uttered and then pulled her phone out quickly. “Do you trust me?” Fighting back some kind of urge to jump or curl up in a ball, she wasn’t sure which, Andrea fought to keep her gaze steady on Cassidy’s blue eyes. When the girl solemnly nodded, Andrea nodded back. “Stay with me no matter what happens. No matter what, ok?” Andrea fought the urge to squeeze Cassidy’s shoulder with the hand that was still resting there. Pulling away she handed the phone to an incredibly frightened Caroline. “Call McKenna and your mom as we go. There’s a park up on 28th Street and 9th Avenue. Tell them that.” Turning back, Andrea grabbed Cassidy’s hand and pulled her with her. Focusing again on Caroline, she asked her to repeat it back.  
  
“Andy, what’s happening?” The tears squeezed out of the girl’s eyes even as her throat constricted down on the words choking them.  
  
“Trust me and stay with me, no matter what, okay?” Andrea looked from upset girl to upset girl finding a desperate loyalty she hoped that she deserved. “Come on. 28th Street and 9th Avenue. Let’s go.” Andrea felt like nothing McKenna had ever put her through could prepare her for this, but somehow the steps were coming to her one after the other. She didn’t have time to question it too much but knew she’d be thankful later.  
  
Her breath tearing into her throat, her skin crawling with shimmers, and her eyesight wavering in and out of focus, Andrea pulled to a stop. Panting, she turned to Cassidy seeing that her shimmers had increased too. She wondered if this was what a butterfly felt like when it decided to hook itself upside down, brick itself into a silken coffin, and become something else. Shaking her head to focus, Andrea turned back to Caroline. “Trust me. Stay with me.” Andrea swallowed hard and flexed her eyelids in a long blink. “When the time comes, get on my back.”  
  
“What the…” Caroline just might have said her first curse in front of an adult, but there was no time for it as her sister suddenly howled, yes, howled and suddenly from all of the shimmers there emerged a russet brown wolf. “Oh …” Caroline might have said her second cuss in front of an adult at that moment, but Andrea grabbed her hand and the wolf’s scruff and rushed them forward. They only had a few blocks to go. Caroline was thankful that she wasn’t on the phone with McKenna or her mother, besides which the voicemails would have been permanent evidence.  
  
In the middle of crossing the next street, Andrea fell back from between them and two different species of blue eyes watched as Andrea shimmered into a larger deep brown wolf with dark, dark eyes. The coming motion of an oncoming car, kicked Caroline forward, grabbing both wolves’ scruff without a thought and spurring them to safety. Once out of the street, the brown wolf stopped and looked at Caroline giving a whine. “What?” Caroline stamped her foot. When the brown wolf tilted its head and then looked back over its shoulder. Caroline couldn’t believe that she was being lectured by an animal. The russet wolf whined from behind Caroline. Thinking back to her equestrian summer camp days, Caroline shook her head as she flung a leg over what must be Andrea’s back and grabbed ahold of two fistfuls of fur. “Holy…” The poor red headed girl might have screamed her third cuss word ‘kind of’ in front of an adult, but at that moment with a great lunge forward Andrea took off at a run. Sniffing loudly, the Cassidy wolf took off at a fast trot to keep up.  
  
‘Parks at night are dangerous places.’ Caroline giggled as she thought of that. ‘Whoever said that didn’t have two wolves with them.’ On the other hand she was never happier than the moment that a van slowed to a stop on 9th Avenue and Serena and McKenna and a couple of others hopped out.  
  
Distracted by getting to ride up in the passenger seat while McKenna got everyone settled in the back area, Caroline turned to Serena, “You’ll never believe what happened.” Serena’s smile was one of the most beautiful things Caroline had ever seen and she smiled to herself as she watched the streets pass by. Eventually she realized that it had gotten rather quiet and she turned around to survey the scene. McKenna was whispering with two ladies that she thought were called Katherine and Samantha. Andrea and Cassidy were curled up together like… well, like a pair of wolves. Turning back to Serena she asked, “Where are we going?”  
  
“Your mother, Emily and Nigel are meeting us at the Bear Mountain house.” Serena looked back and caught eyes with McKenna. “We’ll be there in less than an hour.” Reaching her hand forward she turned on the radio, “You like alternative, right?” Caroline smiled as Serena tapped the dial until her favorite station was tuned in. “You are amazing, Caroline.” Serena smiled full throttle at the youngster again, for once using her charm to dazzle the girl to stave off questions. The time for that was fast approaching, but Serena thought a little delay wouldn’t hurt. The moon had barely risen anyway and it was going to be a long night.

 

 

...


	21. In the van, sleeping

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 21/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The television flashed the room, reflecting its action onto the sleepers on the couch. Cars were stolen, guns fired, and buildings met their flash-bang demise. It would have been very interesting to watch, had it not been such an eventful day. The tall leggy blonde had been jumping hoops all day as Miranda’s second assistant had sprained her ankle, Irv had been avoiding an appointment he had insisted upon having with Miranda, and the room the servers were in had overheated. Everyone was on edge and the full moon didn’t help. McKenna had been reticent, which Serena understood, but was still sensitive about. The youngster accidentally in her arms had a rather boring day followed by a short, action-packed adventure of an evening. It wasn’t everyday after all that you escaped an attack from real bad guys, only to then have your sister and your mom’s companion turn into honest to goodness four-legged, big toothed, wolves. Thankfully, Caroline’s overloaded brain had shut down completely and her sleep was undisturbed by dreams. Actually her mind didn’t stand a chance, once Serena had pulled her against her body tucking them against the arm of the couch for the movie. With gentle strokes of a hand on her back, calm breathing, and a mindless shoot ‘em up film—there was very little room, let alone desire, to allow the very real problems and questions of the evening to invade.  
  
Miranda watched the two of them for many minutes wondering where exactly she needed to start in order to sort out the various messes that seemed to be increasing in both their complexity as well as their severity. The Facility teaming up with the weasels was tricky enough, what with the still fragmented nature of the Pack, but to have her daughters… With a sigh, Miranda corrected her thought to acknowledge that only her one daughter had now transformed. The twins had always been very close and she didn’t know what it would mean for one of them to be a wolf and the other to not be. It had never occurred to her before that only one would change. Perhaps it was like puberty and each person was slightly different as they began all the physical and mental changes associated with that time. It was possible in a month, or six, that Caroline would also change, but with a sinking feeling in her heart, Miranda knew that wasn’t the case. They had gone through every change of life with each other from growing teeth to starting their period. If Caroline didn’t change in the next month it was unlikely she would. Only a wolf’s eldest child had ever become wolf. There just were never any recorded twin births and so she had mistakenly assumed that twin meant twin in all things.  
  
For now, Caroline was at peace, as was Serena, which left Miranda free to join Nigel and Emily to debrief security, and check on the two newest wolves of the pack. Tip-toeing in her heels, Miranda turned to go through the house to the screened in back porch. At the last, she paused, stepped back, and returned to the living room. A fuzzy throw with a forest scene embroidered on it had been draped over a chair, which she scooped up and then draped over the sleeping pair. Her heart flip-flopped knowing that time was passing quickly and she didn’t know what lay ahead for her youngest.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Everyone sat up a little straighter the moment they caught Miranda’s scent. The intervening minutes they had to wait until she arrived were spent in rapid questioning, shrugging, thoughts, and nods. McKenna narrowed her eyes at Nigel and Emily, she could only do so much with the time and resources she had available. Katherine and Samantha were scouting the property and patrolling. She was within the house monitoring her various charges both human and wolf, in addition to fighting off her own desire to change. The van was parked out back near the porch where Emily and Nigel found her. She didn’t care if they were frustrated with the moon and timing, there was no use answering their questions only to repeat the same and more for Miranda.  
  
Standing to attention with a beer in hand, McKenna greeted the master of the pack solemnly. The night had already been filled with momentous occasions, and it was not even half over.  
  
Taking the ice-cold beer, Miranda was thankful for the chill against her heated palm. She needed to change soon, but there were still so many questions to be answered. Taking her first sip and noting that McKenna still stood at attention, Miranda sighed. “Status.”  
  
“We had gone to Chelsea Market to procure lobster and other food stuffs so that Andrea could prepare dinner for the family. They entered the market while I parked the car.” Miranda tensed at this revelation, but McKenna still had air in her lungs and swept on. “By the time I joined up with them at the Lobster Place, Andrea and the girls were leaving quickly. The Lady indicated that her ex and two goons were behind them.” McKenna took a breath, but didn’t take her eyes off of Miranda. “Andrea said she knew the subway so I encouraged her to get the twins to safety while I took on their three pursuers.” McKenna paused knowing that Miranda had received a horrifying message, not unlike her own from Caroline, as they escaped to the park, but apparently before Cassidy and Andrea had transformed.  
  
“Have you talked with Caroline since picking them up?” Miranda was almost afraid of the answer, but she knew that she must be strong for her girl.  
  
“I coordinated with Catherine and Samantha about the rendezvous, what we would need once we got here, and how to secure the perimeter.” Had Miranda been in wolf form, her ears would have been flat back against her head. McKenna could see the flash of the wolf in her eyes. Quickly she hastened to give Miranda the half of the answer that she now knew she should have started with. “Serena talked to Caroline all the way here. They played music and chatted from time to time about the Bear Mountain house, how close we were, and when you would be arriving. She checked on Cassidy and Andrea several times on the way here, and even kissed and stroked them when we first arrived. Serena thought a movie would make a good distraction for the both of them.” McKenna smiled as she thought of her lover curled up with the teenager. The never ending kindness and understanding that Serena brought into her life constantly surprised her and warmed her heart.  
  
Miranda took a sip of her beer, which allowed McKenna to breathe easier and risk a sip of her own. Emily and Nigel relaxed further into the chairs they had been resting on. The sounds of the movie were faint from inside the house as were chirps of the crickets and other insect life from further afield. Everyone caught their first more relaxed breath since the day began. Scenting the air, Miranda rumbled low, “Where are they?”  
  
Smiling a knowing smile, McKenna pointed out the back door. “In the van, sleeping.” Before she even finished the words, the screen door was slamming shut behind Miranda.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The thin screen door thwacked against the wooden frame twice and then ceased its protest. Miranda noted that McKenna must have had one of her girls attend to the squeak and nodded to herself. The cricket song seemed louder as the moonlight bathed Miranda’s face in its light, while animals at the periphery stopped their motion to ponder the newest presence on the scene. Carefully they skittered home or made for the creek to cross the invisible line of demarcation between usually safe and intruding on the mistress’ of the lair’s land. The early intruders’ smell heralded the hunt, but this new arrival marked the moment between suspense and anticipation. The van was parked at an angle facing out toward the trees so that the open back door was visible and accessible from the porch. Only fifteen steps separated Miranda from her mate and her pup. She looked around listening for the sentinels, sounds from the house, and to scent the air. Her heart responded with a double thud and then it composed itself, like its mistress, for whatever lay ahead.  
  
Two new scents filled her nostrils burning her heart with love and recognition. Andrea and Cassidy were undoubtedly themselves, but they were also incontrovertibly wolves. Quick steps crunched on the gravel distorting the tone of her usual walk in heels. Pressing against the still closed door, Miranda leaned her weight into the cold metal, grounding her as her wolf senses kicked in to peer into the darkness. A large deep brown wolf lay half twisted onto its back, the upper paw curled back towards the slowly slumbering chest, while the lower paw was bent back and awkwardly up under the shoulder. Closing her eyes to bottle in some of her emotions, Miranda, shook her head in disbelief. After so long without love, without a true mate, her heart had hardened and her hopes were kept in smaller and smaller jars. Even trapped in the prison of the Facility behind six inch plexi and surrounded by not only incompetence, but also cruelty—Andrea had begun to warm her heart, to refill those half-empty jars of hope to overflowing. Having already born offspring, Miranda was under no pressure to breed again and Andrea was wolf-descended. A small part of her had always hoped to not run alone in the glory of the moonlight, but until this moment Miranda had crushingly expected that to always remain the mist of a dream.  
  
Lifting her eyes once more to the pair, Miranda took in the lazy bend of Andrea’s body under the shaggy fur. She smiled remembering her human form occasionally assuming the same sprawl. The corners of her mouth turned up as she watched the gentle rise and fall of a russet brown pup’s head in time with Andrea’s deep breathing. By human standards neither would be considered comfortable, but Miranda knew that wolves were not as fussy. Cassidy’s legs all looked as if she had flexed them at the same time for a jump and stretched her neck out to land on Andrea’s torso. It always amused her the positions the pack could get in as they slept in various guises, at various locations, and completely irrespective of sense.  
  
Stepping out of her heels, Miranda scooped them up and turned to the porch. Christian would likely stroke out if he knew that La Priestly set his red-soled heels next to a watering can outside the backdoor in the forest, but that was precisely what she did. Besides, she smirked to herself, if he knew she was a wolf, he’d stroke out anyway. “McKenna.” The summons activated Emily since it was said to her in the same way day after day, but it was Nigel who slipped from the door with uncontained glee first. The three, already down to their least restrictive clothes, barely contained their yips and yowls. “Call your girls, they need to watch over Caroline and Serena.”  
  
McKenna stepped to the farthest edge of the darkness where there was an old toolshed-cum-outdoor-closet. As she whistled a long loud trill that rose suddenly at the end twice, Miranda returned to the van pulling open the remaining back door and drenching herself in the dual scent of Andrea and Cassidy’s wolves. Behind her she could hear the various sounds of Nigel, Emily, and McKenna re-assigning tasks to Katherine and Samantha and their role reversals of human to wolf. Unbuttoning her blouse she was thankful to have left the jacket in her car. The moonlight bathed more of her skin as she slipped out of her blue silk shirt and black trousers. Loath to step away, Miranda knew she had a couple of decisions to make. Transformation, revelation, the banquet to the senses that was being a wolf could be quite sensuous and she found herself wishing to have Andrea alone. Their first time mating after transforming would embed the bond even deeper between them, and their first time after that as wolves would likely need much more time and space than they had at present. Quickly Miranda flopped her clothes onto the front passenger seat of the van, squelching the longing she had in her heart at the strong lingering scent of her youngest. Breathing deep Miranda mentally called up the long familiar shimmers and stepped from them onto four paws.  
  
Rounding the back of the van once more, the white wolf half jumped up into the van and bit down to tug on Andrea’s back paw. Knowing how startling that could be, Miranda’s front paws pushed away from the bumper and she backed up tucking her tail around her legs as she sat down and wolf-grinned. The van shook as the large deep brown wolf started, then yelped and maneuvered up into a protective stance growling over and in front of the sluggish young red wolf. The white wolf canted her head as she listened to her three protectors staying safely at the edge of the darkness. Her blue eyes blinked and she yawned as Katherine and Samantha greeted her with a low head nod before they darted into the back of the house to take up their new assignment. By the time she looked back Andrea had stopped growling at her and was nudging the younger red brown pup to get up. With one graceful jump, Andrea bounded out of the van and onto the gravel. She planted her brown paws on the ground with a huff at her mate and looked around.  
  
The white wolf simply blinked it’s blue eyes at her and grinned once more as it flexed and un-flexed its shoulders in a decidedly un-wolf-like shrug that had the brown wolf rolling its eyes even as it bounded over to tenderly touch noses and take first scents of her lover. By the time the red brown girl had peeked her head out of the van, the Alpha and Beta were nuzzling and shaking each other off in a whimsical game of the moment. The pup whined and then unceremoniously jumped down and bounded across the gravel and into the middle of the love. The other three bounded up then, but kept a respectful distance until the Alpha and Beta included them in a rousing round of get to know the wolf, before running off as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
“Wow.” Letting out all the air from her lungs, Serena gripped the beer Samantha had handed her tightly, so she didn’t drop it. The simplicity and beauty of the moment she had inadvertently witnessed washed over her in both a wave of pleasure to be a part, although a tangential part of that, and also as a wave of cold water slapping her to the cold reality that she was not truly a part of that. Turning to lean back against the cold tile of the counter, she remembered the girl she had left sleeping on the couch—the very human girl with red hair and searching blue eyes. Her beer was gone in moments, passed as long swallows as the wheels in her mind turned over the events of the night again and again. The Runway team was not all wolf. McKenna was wolf, but not Runway, and her security team was not all wolf. Humans, and others that she hadn’t really quite figured out, were seamlessly were a part of all the teams that overlapped in her existence with McKenna and Miranda. Turning again, Serena rinsed the bottle and set it on the far edge of the counter with the small collection of others. As she padded back into the living room to reclaim her spot on the couch next to Caroline, she vowed to help the girl find her place in the pack just as she had done.

 

 

...


	22. Walk.  Shimmer.  Step.

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 22/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
The gravel crunched under their feet as they reached the edge of the darkness, stepping into the wild for the first time with their fellow wolves. The master of the pack simultaneously wanted to lead and shepherd from behind. The novices found themselves in the middle and overwhelmed, their eyes darting to the trees, the ground, the house, and their companions. The captains juggled the anticipation of the run coursing through their veins, rippling the muscles under their fur coats, and looking around anxiously at Miranda, Cassidy, and Andrea as they continued to keep an eye out for danger. The moon bathed every surface in its alluring glow.  
  
Knowing they could spend all night simply examining the feel of the gravel between their toes and listening to the crickets with their new ears, Miranda looked over her loves at her captains. With a small huff she alerted them that the gloves were coming off and they had better keep up. McKenna, the most strategic of the three, edged into the forest while Emily and Nigel exchanged wondering looks as to what their enigmatic leader would do next. Suddenly the white wolf lunged forward and nipped her oldest child’s forepaw just enough to hurt. Stepping back she lowered her head looking into her daughter’s equally blue eyes and daring her to do something about it. When Cassidy just looked at her dumbfounded, Miranda bit her other paw and ran off as the red-brown wolf yelped, then growled and gave chase.  
  
McKenna started running as soon as Miranda leaned forward to deliver the second bite. Taunting was a strategy she didn’t use often, but one that brought results, even if it sometimes brought some hurt feelings before all was said and done. She remembered using it on Serena before they were together which led to a huge fight and then the breakthrough that got them together. The young growl behind her made McKenna want to turn around and watch the transformation, but she knew from experience that now it was going to be an all out chase that she and Miranda needed to lead. The new wolves would only be able to focus on the chase instead of watching out for dangers. Letting her legs stretch to their full stride McKenna reveled in the sounds of chase behind her, the moon above her, and the familiar hum of the forest on the property. She made her way in and out of the undergrowth and between tree trunks with Miranda at her shoulder. Behind her she could hear the playful wrestling and snarling of Emily and Nigel as they fell behind from time to time sniffing for squirrels or yowling at the moon. Her heart filled to overflowing as she and Miranda each took a leap over a small creek and then scrambled under a dead log fallen against a thick bunch of bracken.  
  
Turning over her shoulder to look at the white wolf, McKenna slowed allowing her to take the lead. They could run for miles depending on the direction, hell they already had run miles, but there was a small lake great for a midnight swim or there was a meadow. She could tell that Cassidy was tired, though it seemed Andrea’s training was paying off now. Miranda turned in a slow curve to the west and made a direct line to the meadow.  
  
Catching the scent of deer, Cassidy and Andrea took off across the meadow chasing the idea. McKenna angled right where the scent was strongest to cut them off despite her strong longing for a break. Miranda huffed and came to a stop with Nigel and Emily nervously pacing around behind her.  
  
Sitting back on her white haunches, Miranda’s eyes turned from her loves up to the moon before slipping shut as she breathed deep and howled towards the night sky with reckless abandon both answering the call of the wild and calling her pack to her.  
  
Nigel and Emily took up the echo sitting back and letting their wolves speak their hearts’ desires.  
  
Cassidy and Andrea stopped the run, their ears flexing forward and back whining as they looked ahead to where the scent beckoned to them and back to the lead wolf howling at the moon and calling to them. McKenna caught up to them nudging each with a playful head butt and then looping behind them where she, too, sat down and danced on her forepaws as she howled at the beautiful full moon.  
  
The red-brown wolf’s howl was smaller than the others, but it made Miranda’s ears twitch with pride. As the deep brown wolf’s voice joined it, Miranda lowered her head and opened her eyes to look across the meadow at her girls. When Andrea and Cassidy stopped their howls to look at Miranda, the meadow fell silent. With a commanding ‘woof’ Miranda padded towards them and everyone started moving to the center of the meadow. This time Andrea and Cassidy met Miranda with lowered heads and then gentle nose kisses and general sniffing, pawing and biting. Nigel let off a howl of joy joined by McKenna and soon they were all challenging each other and rolling about in the long grasses.  
  
Little by little the angle of the moon shifted in the sky. Tuckered out Cassidy and Andrea had stopped their play fighting to simply lay in the grasses watching and snapping at flying insects that eluded them. Miranda, knowing that one’s first night as a wolf should never have to end, smiled as she looked them over. Eventually McKenna approached with a lowered head and a small ‘woof’ signaling that they should head back. Miranda turned her head letting her tongue loll out as she stared at her captain, knowing that she likely missed Serena, more than out of any concern for the others back at the house. This thought turned her mind back to Caroline, she needed to be with her daughter for the morning especially after such a rough night. Katherine and Samantha would likely benefit from another run having only had a few hours early in the night.  
  
Blinking her eyes at McKenna, the white wolf leaned forward and approached the tired wolves. After a few nose kisses and gentle licks, a quite bark signaled that the pack was on the move. Miranda lead back the way they had come, surprising McKenna with a detour to the lake. McKenna goosed Emily from behind and then ran straight into the lake with a growling Emily on her tail. Nigel let out a howl of joy as he saw the normally quite composed red head drawn into another game. He had not been sure of McKenna all those years ago, but he could not deny the strong protection she had always provided and the sense of wonder and playfulness that she brought out in all of them. He supposed that she was able to cut through all of the human carry-overs of propriety and Miranda-worship, because she wasn’t part of the Runway team. Even after all these years he found himself still somewhat in awe of their leader, even in wolf form, but McKenna saw no reason not to play fight with Miranda, goose Emily with her nose or even bite him. He hung back and watched the pack knowing that someone always needed to be on alert.  
  
Cassidy and her mom were slowly venturing out into the water as they communicated with their eyes and gentle nudges. Nigel sat back letting his tail swish behind him as he watched Miranda paw the water and splash her daughter. He gave a short bark at them and then turned his attention to the more cautious member of the pack. Andrea kept lifting up her paws from the wet sand, looking at them and then licking them before repeating the process. She was making very slow, if any, progress into the water as she would nose a gentle push of lake water at the shore and then snort the water out of her nose and shake her head and cough. Nigel began to wonder if the girl could swim. It wasn’t like any of them knew anything about her.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Nigel gave up sentry duty, barking out at McKenna and Emily who seemed to be trying for some kind of distance record across the lake. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward to greet his Lady. After she had turned her attention from the lake up at him, then he walked along her flank rubbing their coats together. As he turned round her and came up the other side he pressed her forward into the water a few inches. It was enough that her forepaws were in the water and he stood perpendicular to her as he stepped all of his feet into the water looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him but then slowly backed her hind legs around until she too had all four paws in the water. Blinking at him she angled her head in a ‘now what’ motion. He smiled and then awkwardly side stepped a little deeper into the water. Andrea wasn’t too sure about this whole business, but she couldn’t deny how good the cool water felt after all that running. Besides the squish between her toes of the lake mud was so different to the grasses, the pine needles, and the gravel they had run on before. Not quite up to their chests in the water, Andrea again stared at Nigel. Looking out to where McKenna and Emily were swimming back, then visually checking on the playful banter between mother and daughter, Nigel gave one perfunctory look back up to the forest behind them. Then knowing that timing was everything, Nigel swooped back toward Andrea quickly bringing his snout down into the water and lifting up quickly to flick a splash of water at Andrea.  
  
The brown wolf growled at him as she felt the water touch the ends of her fur and then slowly seep in until she could feel it on her skin. Nigel responded by lowering his face and forepaws at her and smiling ready to run if she gave him cause to. It wasn’t often that he played this way, but with the others gallivanting around he felt that he better get into the spirit of things. Andrea fake lunged at him and he reared up on his back legs in delight and fright. He had just challenged the Lady of the pack to a duel, and had only just realized how badly that could play out. Splashing back into the water, Nigel watched as Andrea playfully wriggled her back end and lowered her front paws ready to fight or fly just as he did. Her chocolate eyes were shining in the moonlight.  
  
The standoff between them was broken by an exuberant flying tackle. Cassidy had caught sight of their game and wanted to play too, so in her youthful buoyancy she jumped on Andrea rolling with her over and again in the water and then back on shore. Nigel greeted his leader by challenging her to play as well with another well-timed flick of his snout in the water. With a paw to the head and then some posturing they had just begun to roll back onto the shore when Emily and McKenna swooped in combining the fights into one writhing dog pile of fun.  
  
When they were all played out, the moon had ticked off another few degrees, after a few gentle barks Emily and McKenna lead the way back to the house. With the slower pace, Andrea and Cassidy began to notice things that they hadn’t been looking for in their mad dashes to catch Miranda, or chase the scent of the deer, or when they were variously distracted with playing with each other. From time to time one or the other of them would stop to check something out and call to each other. Indulgently Miranda followed behind them, delighting in their wonder of the world, and just filled to over flowing with love. Occasionally she would nudge them along to continue on their trek home.  
  
Returning to the circle of light behind the house, Andrea and Cassidy became suddenly unsure of what was expected and hung back. Miranda made eye contact with each of them in a soothing and stay-put kind of motion. She nose kissed both of them and then ran off around the van to the passenger side. They tilted their heads side to side as they watched and wondered what was going on. Nigel and McKenna sat near them, which encouraged them to relax and sit as well. Emily trotted over to the toolshed emerging much to Andrea and Cassidy’s surprise in a matching set of lingerie. Only giving the wolves a second glance, the now very human Emily walked matter-of-factly into the back porch area where the rest of their shed clothes were.  
  
Just as the back door slammed they heard the crunch of barefeet on the gravel and looked up to find a mostly clothed Miranda Priestly walking toward them on two legs. Cassidy and Andrea looked at her with heads tilting back and forth with their thoughts of wonder. Katherine and Samantha stepped out from the back porch each of them unbuttoning their blouses as they nodded at Miranda and made a beeline for the toolshed. Moments later a pair of almost indistinguishable black and grey wolves slipped out of the small building.  
  
Standing in between Cassidy and Andrea, the tall woman allowed them to sniff her hands and then she stroked under their chins briefly. “Go on, Nigel.” She gave her leave to the wolf who stepped forward. “In there, I think.” She smiled as his step faltered and then he slipped into the shed before turning back. The sight of him streaking in his boxers to the back door caused a hoot of howls from the three remaining wolves. “McKenna if you don’t mind.” Miranda looked at the wolf who brought so much joy and security to her pack and let the wolf make her own decision.  
  
Stepping away from them and into the circle of light, McKenna began to shimmer and then in another two steps she was walking on bare feet. Cassidy and Andrea thought that they should be shy about her revealed body, but they only seemed to be looking at her beauty instead of invading her privacy. Individually they thought this must be a wolf thing. McKenna bowed her head slightly towards Miranda and then made her way into the shed to retrieve her undergarments and make her way into the back porch like the others.  
  
“On the full moon it is hardest to control the change, but in time it will be completely up to you whether you change or not. If you resist the moon however you must change before or after to satisfy your body’s longing.” Miranda stroked the fur on each of their backs gently as her words sank in. There would be time for conversation and there was much to learn, but knowing they had control over their transformations was too important to wait to tell them. “You might take a few moons to master the change, but it will come in time. You saw as McKenna simply walked, shimmered and then stepped into the change. What you did not see was the mental process that she went into calling the change to herself as she thought of her human form and willed it to return. The steps are symbolic, not necessary but for many of us it helps to associate movement with the next thought. If you are able to change then the house is open. However with the newness and fatigue, you might join Katherine and Samantha later in the shed.”  
  
Miranda turned to her girl and hugged the russet brown wolf with both of her arms around her neck and shoulders as she rubbed her smooth skin against the roughness of her fur coat. She smiled as she thought of her daughter, the wolf, and she moved closer to her ear where she whispered, “I love you, dearheart. I will not be disappointed if you cannot change tonight. I need you to know this. In fact it might be quite nice to enjoy the night out in the wild with the girls.” Cassidy whined and then turned soulful blue eyes on her mother. With no other way to communicate, she licked her mom’s cheek with a big slurp. Laughing Miranda pulled her daughter close again and wiped her face and the slobber back onto the girl’s fur.  
  
Turning to hold Andrea in the same way Miranda looked at her with wonder. She hadn’t dared to dream that Andrea could change, but here she was a brave heart who had protected her children, took steps to have others come to their rescue at the park, and had turned into the most beautiful and unusual brown wolf she could have imagined. “You are so beautiful, my love. The change may or may not be easier for Cassidy as her development was not interfered with by magic. You are the first of the Lost Ones to be found so there is no telling what magic may linger over you. If you cannot change tonight, stay with Cassidy, Katherine and Samantha. Enjoy the dawn with the pack. We will run together again soon, my love.” Miranda nuzzled against the brown fur loving the feel of her strong muscles and steady heart. Before she knew it, Andrea had turned to nuzzle her and she was laying on her back with a wolf over her giving her a big lick.  
  
Laughing Miranda threw her arms up and pulled the wolf down to wrestle for a moment regardless of her delicate outfit. Cassidy came over and nose kissed Andrea and then gave her mom’s forehead another lick too. All too soon though, Miranda deftly slipped from them and stood. Holding their chins lovingly Miranda admonished them, “I have to check on Caroline and you two need to try to summon the shimmers until Katherine and Samantha get back.” With a kind stroke to each of their snouts, Miranda turned and slipped into the back porch door as well.  
  
Once inside, Miranda turned to watch the wolves at the edge of the light. They seemed to be taking turns walking in and out of the darkness. Miranda thought that that they would likely try all night and hoped that Katherine and Samantha would return soon. “Miranda?” Nigel’s voice was quiet and uncertain.  
  
Watching for a few more seconds in silence, Miranda then answered his unspoken question. “They have to try on their own, without the pressure of an audience.” Cassidy took what appeared to be two turns and then Andrea stepped forward. Her body began to shimmer but her step faltered and she didn’t make the transformation. Cassidy tried again and Miranda smiled as she could just barely see a shimmer from her oldest. “Amazing.” She turned to face her captain and was warmed to the core as she thought of him watching out for Andrea at the lake. It was very tender of him to play with her like that. “Caroline?” She asked with one word.  
  
“Upstairs in Serena’s bed.” Nigel answered quietly. “I’ll stay here on the porch until the girls get back.” Motioning to the small table, he added, “Or if the Lady and your daughter master the change, then I will greet them.” Miranda remembered the hastily packed bag of clothes they had brought with them as they rushed out to meet at the Bear Mountain property. It wasn’t the smoothest full moon ever, but the dangers seemed to have been mostly human, and easily avoided for now, and her daughters and Andrea had only been alone with the changes for a small time. There was much to be thankful for, she conceded as she turned and made her way into the house and up the stairs.

 

 

...


	23. What Kind of Wolf Are You?

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 23/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
 _She was running for her life ahead of her a small red-brown wolf and a large brown wolf. Hershey, she thought as she followed it down the sidewalk, espresso, she giggled, but then tripped as she ran. Looking back over her shoulder she saw a shaggy brown haired man following her calling the brown wolf desperately. Shaking her head she avoided looking too long behind her because she saw them again, the two men in suits with dark glasses on despite the darkness of the night. She could feel her body moving forward always forward and she longed to rest. A park, a van, the squealing of tires and a tall blonde that worked for her mom and the other that seemed part body guard and part friend._  
  
Waking with a gasp, Caroline clutched the pillow in her bed trying to feel for reality to anchor her. Overheated and panting she kept her eyes shut afraid of what reality she was waking up to and hoping against hope that she wasn’t just sliding into another dream world. The pillow hummed and turned in her arms and Caroline’s eyes shot open as she pushed away from it.  
  
Her mother’s blue eyes gazed upon her still glossy with sleep. Her mouth slowly spread into a loving smile. Her silver hair was mussed from sleep and something else. Caroline’s mind ground to a halt—there were bits of grass and pine needles in her mother’s hair. Sitting up, Caroline looked her mother over noticing the dirt marks and tears in the fine fabric of her clothes. “Mom?” She reached a tentative hand out to her mother’s hair plucking a pine needle from it. Holding up the nature she asked, “What happened?”  
  
Miranda stretched her body slowly not wanting to surprise her youngest with sudden movements and because she needed the stretch in order to buy herself some time to put the words in a proper order. “So many things, Caroline, so many things.” Miranda swung her legs off the bed and stood. Smelling herself and the night run hanging on her clothes brought the desire to run to the forefront of her mind. Having stayed with Caroline to ensure her safety and piece of mind, now Miranda wanted to see her love and her oldest again. A pained sound was trapped in her throat as she fought off the unpleasant thought of always being pulled between her human daughter and her pack. The cruelty of it was too much for her waking mind and she simply shook her head. “It’s nearly dawn.” She scratched her neck trying to balance effectiveness and sensitivity in her story telling. “If you’ll get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, I can go through what happened with you.”  
  
Caroline looked up at her mom from where she was seated on the far side of the bed and wished like mad that it had all been a dream. “You stayed with me last night.” Her voice was so small and quiet that it drew Miranda across the room in quick steps and her arms around her upset daughter.  
  
Kissing her hair and rubbing her hands on Caroline’s back and arms, Miranda assured her, “I didn’t want you to wake up alone or scared.”  
  
Slowly tightening her arms around her mother, Caroline breathed in the various smells of her mother’s perfume, sweat, and what must be the smell that went with the pine needles, mud, and grass. Somehow it all seemed familiar even though she knew that she had never seen her mother look like this. Then her mind flashed to her mother’s mysterious disappearance and return with Andrea, she had smelled different then too. “Serena put me to bed. Where were you?” She pulled back to watch her mother’s face intently.  
  
Smoothing the unruly red curls back on her daughter’s head, Miranda smiled at her, “When I arrived you were asleep with Serena on the couch. I went out to check on the others and make sure the property was safe.”  
  
Caroline tilted her head in contemplation. Her mother’s answer hadn’t told the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie. She searched her mother’s eyes for the motivation behind this. Serene blue met her own and she searched the depths as her heart flump flumped in her chest. Feeling nothing but love and protection from her mother, Caroline asked quietly, “Where are they?”  
  
Patting her girl on the cheek, Miranda smiled again. “I just woke up too, you know.” The teasing lilt in her voice drew a smile from Caroline. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen and we can find out together, okay?”  
  
Caroline nodded and they both stood. As Miranda reached the door, she asked timidly, “No more secrets, mom?”  
  
Nodding with relief, Miranda was happy to reply, “No more secrets, Bobbsey.”  
  
“Awe, Mom!” Caroline groaned at the use of her mother’s favorite nick-name.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The house was quiet and the coffee was hot. Miranda had tidied herself up as best she could, but her heart just wasn’t in it. She wanted to be slowly waking up in the meadow with her wolves and to chase an early morning deer or perhaps a raccoon on its way home from the night out. She turned away from the windows of the kitchen and leaned back against the blue tile counter. Holding the warm porcelain in both hands she alternated sipping and simply pressing the mug against her lips. She had not slept enough nor run enough and it felt strange to not be at work on a Friday.  
  
Between the chill of the morning and the uncertain emotions, Caroline had pulled an old sweatshirt from the closet and slipped on her jeans and sneakers. She was thankful that their mother had always insisted on them leaving clothes at the mountain house even though they had never needed them. She was certainly glad of her mother’s strange desire to always leave clothes in locations that she would be visiting. She wondered how often she had needed them over the years. Looking at her mother from across the kitchen, Caroline was filled with a strange sense of awe. Her mother was a strong woman, formidable in business, fierce in fashion, surrounded by loyal friends and associates she had always seemed aloof. Now it made sense and the knowledge that her mother was a wolf somehow amplified each of those attributes in her mind. In fact, Caroline stumbled as she turned to the cabinets and pulled out a glass for some water. She stole a look at her mom as the glass filled from the refrigerator’s door. Her mother seemed to glow this morning.  
  
After they had each enjoyed their drink for a few more moments, Miranda set her mug on the counter. “Come on.” She reached out and took Caroline’s hand pulling her into the living room. “I thought you’d want to see your protectors first.”  
  
McKenna was sprawled halfway on top of Serena on the wide couch. Her hair was messy and equally dotted with nature as her mother’s had been. Serena’s peaceful look and arm around McKenna put Caroline at ease but she couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose, “But she’s so dirty and Serena’s so clean.”  
  
Chuckling at her daughter’s response to that, Miranda tugged her hand and pulled her back through the kitchen and the screened in porch outside. The sun had not peeked over the edge of the world yet, but its influence was readily apparent in the brightening sky and early birdsong. Caroline looked at the van she had arrived in, but then dismissed it as unimportant. The doors were shut and it was just a van. The gravel crunched under her sneakers, and she looked to her mother’s bare feet as she realized her steps were quiet. Tugging her hand, Miranda pulled her over to the toolshed at the edge of the gravel. Just before they reached the door, Miranda came to a stop and turned to her youngest. “Trust me and stay with me no matter what.”  
  
Nodding at her mother’s serious expression, Caroline whispered, “You sound like Andy.” Miranda’s eyebrow rose and Caroline explained, “She said to trust her and no matter what happened to stay with her.” Smiling Miranda turned to lead the way into the toolshed, but Caroline pulled her back, “She said that to Cassidy before, before she changed. She knew something was happening and that Cassidy needed to stay with us.” Waiting for something more, Miranda looked her daughter over, but when nothing else was forthcoming she squeezed Caroline’s hand and made her way to the open door.  
  
Inside the toolshed, there were no tools, only a few shelves with various clothing items that made Caroline blush and four wolves on the floor. Two black wolves lay curled up together snoozing while the other two were sprawled out a bit more. The larger chocolate brown wolf from Caroline’s dream was on her back with her paws bent up in the air forming a big W. Her lower half was twisted so that her lower legs lay together on the ground. A smaller red-brown wolf that had to be her sister was sprawled on her back so that her back was touching Andrea’s. While the two black wolves made a tight circle of themselves, these two made a large sprawling X as they curved away from each other.  
  
Caroline pointed at the two black wolves. “Katherine, Samantha.” Miranda identified them and called them in short order. They started awake and sat up quickly looking at their pack leader. Caroline hid behind her mother but peeked out at them. Leaning forward, Miranda watched as they lowered their heads in deference to her and she patted them. “Take a walk ladies.” She smiled indulgently as they looked back up at her questions in their dark eyes. “We’ll stay the weekend so take your time.” Not needing to be told twice, the pair scooted around Miranda and Caroline, one on each side. Turning, Miranda pulled her daughter out from behind her.  
  
“Wow.” Caroline whispered. Miranda gestured in a ‘here they are’ motion to the two remaining wolves. “They are funny.” She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles, but they were still audible.  
  
The brown wolf started and rolled over as it woke up and moved to protect the young one. As she saw Miranda and Caroline, the chocolate wolf turned and nosed the red-brown wolf to wake up. The two of them sat with their tails curled around their feet and uncertain eyes looking up at them. Caroline started forward, but stopped at Miranda’s hand across her chest. “Hold out your hand first for them to sniff.” She watched as her daughter followed her instructions. “Even if they know you, it’s polite.” When they each lowered their heads and nudged Caroline’s hands, Miranda added. “Now you can pet them.”  
  
Caroline stroked both Andrea and Cassidy, but she was more curious about her sister and so she eventually stepped closer and focused on her. Miranda stepped in to greet Andrea. Eventually she kneeled down and encouraged Caroline to do the same. When Cassidy gave her a big lick and nuzzled her sister, Caroline threw her arms around the wolf with delight. “She’s beautiful, mom. They’re beautiful!” She giggled as she fell over and tried to fight off the puppy-ish licking that her sister was giving her.  
  
“Yes. They are beautiful.” Miranda glanced at her children and then looked longingly into her wolf’s eyes. “Beautiful.” She practically hummed, and then laughed a rich, deep belly laugh when Andrea gave her a big slurp.  
  
Meanwhile Caroline had had enough of the licking and she squealed, “Mom, make her stop. Oh! Make her stop.”  
  
Standing once again, Miranda said quietly but forcefully, “Cassidy.” She pointed to the ground and instinctively Cassidy moved to sit on the spot indicated. Andrea sat at attention as well, licking her jaw before whining.  
  
“Test your senses,” Miranda addressed the new wolves, “See if you can find Katherine and Samantha.” Giving a short ‘woof’ the chocolate one stepped forward and nudged Miranda and then running its flank against her legs she nuzzled Caroline’s hand, before leaving the tool shed. Cassidy gave a bit of a snort and headed out right behind her. “They don’t know how to turn back yet, but when the sun has fully risen they will return to their human form.” Pulling her daughter with her, Miranda made her way back into the house. “We’ll see them for breakfast, come on.”  
  
Once inside Miranda began to gather things for the breakfast, knowing that everyone would be hungry like a wolf. That never ceased to make her smile. Caroline sat for a while in thought and then poured herself a half a mug of coffee. From time to time her mother had allowed her a small mugful and she hoped to get away with it this morning. “Serena said that Emily and Nigel were coming with you. Where are they?”  
  
Miranda turned toward her daughter though she was clearly listening upstairs. “They are getting ready in the guest rooms.” She raised her eyebrows at her daughter’s choice of beverage but said nothing.  
  
“Why aren’t you… I mean, why aren’t they… How come you guys aren’t all wolves like the other four?”  
  
Sitting down with her own mug of coffee, Miranda sighed, “We can change when and where we want to, but it takes time to develop control. The full moon pulls us, like the tides, making us want to change, but we don’t have to. Serena is not a wolf so she stayed with you while the others took turns. Katherine and Samantha stayed with Cassidy and Andrea to protect them when we returned to the house.” Miranda took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her favorite beverage, before taking another sip. It felt so strange to explain this to someone who was not a Were, but at the same time it was a tremendous relief not to keep the secret from her daughter. She was not thankful that they had been chased by an enemy when they changed, but she was thankful that the transformation took place in a way that she didn’t have to keep the secret. It would have been too much, especially if Caroline truly did not change in the future.  
  
“What kind of wolf are you?” Caroline asked in a whisper before hiding behind her mug.  
  
Smiling at that courageous curiosity, Miranda promised, “I’ll show you after breakfast.”

 

 

...


	24. Race you to the lake!

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 24/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
“Mom?” Caroline had been easing into this deep sea of knowledge rather well, but when four female figures streaked across the gravel and into the screened in porch, she had to say something. It wasn’t every day you saw your mom’s lover, your sister, and two other highly attractive women running naked anywhere.  
  
The low chuckle from her mother startled her attention back to her mother. “You’re well read Caroline, what do you think happens to people’s clothes when they become something else?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her daughter shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
“Wolves are naked all the time.” The low accented voice of Serena just added to the awkward tension for Caroline as she turned and had a flash image of six foot tall blonde and naked. Thankfully McKenna came up behind her with body-guard presence and another all black outfit to snap Caroline out of it.  
  
Taking another sip of her coffee, Caroline thought, ‘I thought the wolf thing would be difficult, oh no, they all run around naked all the time.’ She sighed and showed her mom her empty mug, eyes pleading for permission for another half a cup. Miranda narrowed her eyes at her little girl and then gave a slight nod. She thought that if the only side effect of all these revelations was that her daughter wanted a few cups of coffee, then things were going quite well. Anyone else’s child faced with this kind of knowledge would possibly be catatonic.  
  
The tension and awkwardness were all tossed out the window as the four hungry wolves came in from the porch and Nigel and Emily joined them from upstairs. “Caroline!” The girl jumped as her disheveled twin and Andrea both rushed toward her to give hugs and began talking all at once.  
  
Plucking a piece of nature out of Cassidy’s hair, Caroline couldn’t resist the tease as she squealed, “Don’t lick me!”  
  
Following the same teasing thread Cassidy couldn’t help give her sister a big lick on her cheek. Caroline screamed and stood quickly, toppling the chair over and calling out for her mom. “Cassidy.” The name was once again said with her mother’s quiet calm, but even in human form she found herself standing at attention immediately as did everyone else except for Serena.  
  
“Wicked cool.” Caroline smiled at Serena and then her mom.  
  
  
When Miranda relaxed with a smile the others did as well, everyone breathing a sigh of relief. Having new wolves in the pack was going to take some getting used to. The table only had four seats and so they all took their plates out to the screened in porch and sat on the various couches, chairs and small tables around. It made for a less formal and rather fun atmosphere. Caroline watched as her mother and Andrea were treated with respect, but still drawn into small jokes and witty remarks. It seemed however that there was a certain divide between them and the others who playfully tossed food for each other to catch and made jokes about how far they could swim in the lake and so on. From time to time she eyed Serena who wasn’t as much a part of the chatter, but whom McKenna clearly paid attention to—getting her fresh beverages, touching her hand or thigh, and sharing in quiet whispers.  
  
At the end of the meal everyone had gathered in the kitchen again and Miranda addressed the group. “We have some family business to attend to.” She smiled at her Caroline then with a wink. “McKenna and Serena, you have the house. The rest of you should go explore. This afternoon we will call the pack together.” The majority of the group nodded their assent and left. Andrea looked to her lover for confirmation that she was included in the use of the word ‘family’ in this instance. She didn’t want to assume, but at the same time she knew that quite a lot had happened and it was only natural for a mother to want time with her girls. “You two, dishes, now.” Miranda gave them each a kiss on the head as she came to them.  
  
Pulled by her hand into the living room, Andrea felt a familiar thrill course through her body at Miranda’s proximity, which was at war with a strange maternal feeling she had regarding the twins. She hadn’t known them very long but they were Miranda’s and so young and needed protecting. A small part of her flickered over the thought of this being tied to her wolf instincts. “How are you, darling?” Miranda rubbed her nose against Andrea’s before sliding cheek to cheek, all the while inhaling the scents of the forest on her lover. “Did you enjoy the moonlight?”  
  
Andrea’s mind short-circuited at the fainter scent of the forest on her lover and the heat being exchanged between their bodies. “Yes. Yes.” Andrea panted as she slipped her mouth along Miranda’s cheek, across her lips, and then against the other cheek. “Yes, it was beautiful, but I wanted you there.” She grabbed hold of Miranda’s clothes in her fists. “I wanted you alone.”  
  
Holding Andrea’s shoulders firmly, Miranda looked into her eyes, stopping them. “We will run together in the moonlight soon.” Andrea’s brown eyes held a sudden panic that Miranda knew she needed to assuage. “No, no, you will stay with us now. I promised to show Caroline my wolf.” Letting her hands slide down Andrea’s arms she held her with just the fingertips and then kissed her on the mouth. Their eyes slipped shut as they surrendered to the kiss and their lips brushed against each other warming as their tongues slipped forward against each other in a sensual caress.  
  
“Well, that part wasn’t a lie then.” The twins nodded at each other as they watched their mother slowly end the kiss with Andrea and then turn to face them still holding onto each other’s fingers.  
  
Miranda smirked at her girls’ and then lead Andrea back into the kitchen and out to the back gravel area. “Generally when we know we are going to change, we leave our clothes in the back porch here, or out in the toolshed. Sometimes our clothes go here and just the underthings go to the toolshed.” Miranda pointed at both locations as she explained.  
  
“That explains the streaking.” Caroline acknowledged.  
  
Cassidy elbowed her sister. “We got dressed in the back porch area.”  
  
Addressing Caroline, Miranda queried, “You asked about my wolf. Do you want to see the transformation or just the end result?”  
  
Thinking back to last night and how Cassidy and Andrea just sort of emerged from the shimmers, Caroline figured that she had already seen the transformation. Given the previous discussion she realized that they hadn’t known they were going to shift and there was likely a pile of each of their clothes on the ground somewhere on the New York streets. Her mom would likely step out of her garments first as she had described before transforming. If Serena’s comment was anything to go by there would be plenty of nudity from time to time, but that didn’t mean she needed to see her mom streaking across the backyard anytime soon. Swallowing that concept down, Caroline said, “I saw them shimmer and stuff, so I think maybe just your wolf.”  
  
Smiling at her daughter’s courage and shyness, Miranda agreed and then added a comment to the others. “If you feel the shimmers yourself, then go into the toolshed to take those off before you change.” She looked each of them in the eye in turn until they gave her a nod of understanding. Sometimes the change of another called up that instinct in others and she knew from watching them briefly last night that both of them were on the threshold of being able to transform at will. In quick strides Miranda slipped into the small structure, stripped down and shimmering stepped out of the shed once more on four legs.  
  
“She’s…” Caroline watched in wonder as a large white wolf with blue eyes approached them slowly.  
  
“Beautiful.” Andrea was breathless at the sight of her lover once again in wolf form. Her fingers twitched with the need to touch and she whined a little as she stepped forward towards her mate.  
  
“Wow. It’s hard to know that was mom last night with us.” Cassidy stepped forward too.  
  
The white wolf sat down several feet away from them just looking at each of the girls in turn. The draw between them all was powerful and she sighed a huge relief that they indeed felt like a family. Caroline stepped forward and reached out her hand just as Miranda had instructed her earlier. Miranda gave her a sniff and then nudged her head against her fingers. Cassidy joined her greeting her with her hand and waiting for the sniff, but then kneeling down and throwing her arms around her mother’s white fur.  
  
“When I met your mom, she was a wolf.” The girls looked up at her, their eyes full of questions. “The place I worked for had caught her.” Andrea smiled as she took in their surprise. “When I figured out who she was, I rushed back to her. She was being tortured and I punched one of them and we broke out of there.”  
  
The twins exchanged one of their silent conversations over the top of their mom as they continued to stroke through her white fur. “So when she was carried away?” Cassidy began.  
  
“Captured.” Andrea nodded and silently encouraged them to continue.  
  
“The place you work for?” Caroline added as she was thinking of the two men outside the cupcake shop and then again in Chelsea Market and that scruffy curly guy.  
  
“Worked, I don’t work there anymore.” It was incredibly important to her that they realized she wasn’t part of that anymore. “The Facility—they study supernatural creatures.” Andrea gulped down on that euphemism unsure how much to tell the twins right away. She had barely admitted to herself that their methods, no, their whole premise was messed up top to bottom.  
  
“But…” Cassidy tilted her head looking down at her mom and then back up into Andrea’s brown eyes. “You’re a wolf, too. How could you work for them?”  
  
Looking down at Miranda, Andrea searched the blue eyes with her brown ones. “I didn’t know I was a wolf. Last night was the…” Andrea choked up on the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.  
  
Cassidy understood immediately. “That was your first time transforming too?!” She stepped away from the white wolf in order to hold Andrea tightly. “No wonder you were swearing!” The girl giggled as she hugged her.  
  
Caroline joined them in the hug. “How did you know what was happening then?”  
  
Andrea sighed and then stepped back from them. “When we escaped from the Facility, your mom changed. I had seen the shimmers before.” She smiled as the white wolf came over and nudged against her thigh and then slipped her body against Andrea. “It was the first time I met her as a person, out in the fields in Ohio.” She smiled as she recalled the moments between them on their daring adventure.  
  
Caroline looked down at her mom and shyly asked Andrea, “Mom said you can change when you want to. Can you change too?”  
  
Cassidy looked hard at her sister, “Mom said it would take time. We tried last night. We almost got it, but not yet.”  
  
Andrea pulled Cassidy to look up at her. “Hey, we almost had it. You know we’ll be able to do it next month.” She waited until Cassidy swallowed and nodded the affirmative. “Let’s show her the shimmers though!” Andrea pulled her sleeve up and held out her arm waiting for Cassidy to join her with her arm side by side. “Okay. One, two, three.” They both concentrated and then when the shimmers began Miranda gave a ‘woof’ of appreciation and Caroline dropped down on her knees with her arm around her mom.  
  
After a few moments of the shimmers, Cassidy broke off the eye contact and sighed. “We’ll have to practice a lot, I think.”  
  
“Well, did you learn how to ride your bike in one try?” Andrea pushed the girl to get past her uncertainties. When the girls just looked up at her, she smiled. “You know how to do so many things, but you didn’t learn them all in an afternoon. How about that piano in the music room? You guys play that don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, Andy.” Cassidy said, “I just wanna do this really bad, you know.”  
  
Ruffling her bangs, Andrea smiled. “Yeah, I know. I want to, too. But sleeping outside was kinda cool.” Turning to include Caroline, Andrea asked, “Hey you guys want to go to the lake?” With twin shouts of glee, she pointed to the house, “Then get your suits on. Emily told me that your swim stuff is next to the couch in the bags they brought in.”  
  
Knowing they had a few minutes Andrea ran to the shed, taking off her clothes as she went. The white wolf followed her progression with curious blue eyes. Then when the chocolate brown wolf emerged from the shed she jumped up giving her partner a playful tackle. They rolled on the ground growling and fighting for a few precious moments until Miranda pinned Andrea under her with a gentle bite. Andrea’s giant lick of a response broke the moment, but stirred a different passion within them. Hopping away, Miranda slipped into the tool shed and up onto two legs. Andrea followed suit as soon as she was able. Naked, rushed, and driven by a force of nature, their lips collided in a frenzied kiss, accompanied by their bodies sliding against each other, nipples transmitting pleasure and desire pooling between their legs as their hands rubbed and clawed bare skin. Simultaneously they heard the back screen door open and slam shut and they groaned into each other’s mouths, frustrated.  
  
Springing apart with determination, Andrea jumped back into her knickers and shorts while she reached for her bra and shirt. “Race you to the lake?” She challenged as Miranda twisted her bra around her body and then slipped her arms into the straps.  
  
“You’re on.” Miranda slipped out of the shed a few seconds before Andrea calling to the girls. “Come on. Andrea thinks she can beat us to the lake!”

 

 

...


	25. A Challenge to Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now again. I will be back soon though. It was just busy last weekend and then quite the week so far :)

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 25/?.**_  
  
 _I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
A large truck pulled up signaling the arrival of the pack. In the back it held three ice chests and two BBQs. Another five cars and trucks pulled into the gravel area around the back of the house right after it. The girls squealed and started to run out the back door but Nigel stopped them on the porch. “That’s not just your uncle Richard anymore.” He said ominously, drawing the girls up short.  
  
“There’s no need to scare them, Nigel.” Miranda said coolly from the kitchen side of the porch.  
  
Nigel raised his eyebrows at his pack master over the girls’ shoulders, but stepped out of their way in any case. “Caution cannot be retrieved later.”  
  
Miranda continued forward across the porch and in front of her captain. “That’s why you’re going to call the others and join me outside.” The smile she flashed at him made him shiver. She was a woman with a plan and she was to be followed, adored, or feared. He nodded, and like a good boy, he trotted across the room and into the house where he called to all the others.  
  
Andrea and Cassidy gravitated to each other feeling terribly new amongst all of these wolves. They hovered near Caroline and Serena who were sitting casually with McKenna. The others greeted each other with hugs, high fives, and the occasional wordless nod—all the while they were setting up the BBQs, pulling out the ice chests and setting up chairs and small camp tables for the semi-planned gathering. McKenna would periodically leave them to go and greet some of her colleagues, but she never left for very long and only when Emily or Nigel would wander over to offer beverages. Eventually Miranda joined them in a canvas chair that she somehow made look elegant. Steaks were being grilled and people came over in twos and threes in order to be introduced to Andrea and Cassidy. Serena made sure to constantly keep Caroline engaged in the conversations so that the wolf aspect was balanced out as much as she could make it.  
  
Cassidy and Caroline had just commented on the fact that their Uncle Richard kept looking at them sideways along with the guys that came with him and also in the last car to arrive with Jake and Shelby. “They sided with Stephen when he challenged your mother for dominance.” McKenna knew that the main reason for this meeting was to clear up pack business and to establish Cassidy and Andrea as the newest members of the pack. They needed to know who to be cautious around and who not to be.  
  
Andrea indicated Jackson with her nose and a quiet whisper. Miranda leaned forward ostensibly kissing her cheek, but really answering her question for their small group. “He has stayed with Holly at Tabitha’s and kept to his story. We will see what he does tonight.”  
  
As the sun set the paper dishes were gathered up into a trash bag, the BBQs were cleaned and closed up, and the youngsters were drawn into a game of football. Katherine and Samantha took Caroline while Cassidy teamed up with Vince and Zach. The adults slowly shifted around the side of the house and away from the distracted teenagers. “Thank you for coming during this stressful time.” Miranda’s voice was quiet but powerful. She hated explaining herself, but on this occasion knew it would be necessary. “My divorce from Stephen created controversy not only in my family and the media, but it created an open wound in this pack.” Her blue eyes scanned over the group of wolves making sure they were listening, as there was no chance of her repeating any of this again. “Stephen wanted to take everything from me, because he had become dissatisfied with his position in life. He helped the weasels at my work and challenged my status as master of this pack.” From her right there were grumbles from Richard and Toby, but she noticed that his other supporters remained quiet. “I am the master of this pack, if anyone has a challenge to lay, then it needs to be done tonight.” Andrea gasped behind her but Nigel reached for her hand and squeezed it. Miranda looked around the assembled group of Weres; the sound of the youngsters playing made her almost want to smile despite the seriousness of the moment. She knew that her captains, and Andrea, would be outraged by her statement, but things were too precarious to worry about pack loyalties—the threat of the Facility needed total focus and cooperation. “From your silence, I can only assume you want to put the recent troubles behind us and move forward as a united pack.”  
  
With Nigel pulling Andrea down with him to take a knee, the assembled wolves one by one kneeled down in supplication to Miranda. Looking around at each other wondering who was to start, Nigel took in a deep breath that they could all hear and he said, “Take my pledge.” The others echoed him as one.  
  
Miranda took the time to look at each wolf in their turn, to exchange some silent bit of communication with them, and then to nod her acceptance. After many long minutes punctuated by the sounds of the children playing, Miranda gave the signal with both of her palms to rise. “Most of you have met my daughters, Caroline and Cassidy. This moon we welcome Cassidy into the pack.”  
  
One of the younger Weres not knowing his place shouted out, “What about Caroline?”  
  
Pinning him with her gaze, Miranda waited as he was reprimanded by those near him, and then she addressed the pack once more. “As many of you know the eldest child of two Weres will be passed on the spark. Never has a case been documented for twins. I do not know what the future will hold for my youngest.”  
  
Waiting for the murmurs of wonder and sympathy to die down, Miranda turned and motioned for Andrea to step forward. Taking her hand against her own warm palm, Miranda could tell that she was incredibly nervous. “I have found my destined mate, Andrea.”  
  
“Mate?” Jake yelped from the right hand side of the group. “Stephen was right. How dare you show up here with your whore?”  
  
Before the others could even gasp, Andrea had shimmered, lunged, and pinned him to the ground in her wolf form. As he was falling, he transformed as well, but even with years of practice and some training the best he could do was wobble around a bit on his back and growl. Every time he went to move, Andrea countered it with a fast bite and a pinning paw. Shelby moved as if to react but was faced with all three of the models that came with the photographer, Eric Striffler. This conflict was to be contained between the two effected parties instead of becoming an all out fight like the last challenge had devolved into after Stephen lost fair and square and the others wouldn’t accept it.  
  
The problem that Nigel and McKenna identified was that Andrea had no idea how to stand down once her point was made. Slowly they moved in on either side of the two fighting wolves. “My Lady,” Nigel addressed her in his most calm voice. “McKenna and I can take him from here.” When Andrea only looked at him, he added. “If you go around the front of the house, you can transform, and come back out here.”  
  
McKenna laid a soothing hand on Andrea’s flank and then grabbed Jake’s throat taking the place of Andrea’s teeth. She moved very slowly and addressed her Lady with the utmost calm and respect. “Lady Andrea, you have proven yourself here and with the girls against the enemy, let us take it from here.”  
  
Releasing her hold, Andrea stepped back looking up at the others with barely withheld challenge and then finally her eyes looked up to Miranda with defiance and pride. “Come back around, darling.” She motioned with her index finger to the front of the house. It barely registered to Andrea that she needed to do that in order to get more clothes. Shaking her head as she stepped onto two legs and into the front door, Andrea questioned her actions.  
  
In a quiet voice that made all the others focus on her, Miranda reminded them, “You all know of the spell that I was put under during the time of troubles.” The small crowd nodded and made general sounds of acknowledgement. McKenna and Nigel deftly escorted Jake to his truck where he transformed and grabbed clothes. When he returned on the left hand side of the crowd between Nigel and McKenna, the pack master continued. “I was destined to fall in love with the newborn of the Lost Ones. For many years it was thought that I was cursed to never feel love, which would make it impossible to breed.” She paused in her story as Andrea came back around the house from the back porch. “The Lost Ones exist though they do not know of their second nature. A child was born the day of the spell, but only now have we found one another.”  
  
Aligning Andrea to her side by wrapping her arm around her lover, Miranda looked pointedly at Jake and then at Richard. “It was never love between Stephen and I, was that not his biggest complaint, after all?” She paused as they thought about the man’s claims and the truth of her statement. “Is it sudden? Is the timing bizarre? Is it unbelievable?” She paused letting them realize that she knew all of their objections and had gone through them herself. “Yes. It is all of those things, but that does not make it any less true.”  
  
Pulling herself to stand up straight, Miranda solemnly addressed the pack. “The night of the challenge I was captured by the Facility, a quasi-scientific corporation intent on ‘studying’ all types of supernatural life.” Her tone dripped with disdain and disgust. Andrea shivered as she recalled being a part of that organization, although if she hadn’t have been, who knows what would have happened. Miranda continued to bring her pack up to speed. “With Andrea’s help I was able to escape and eventually return to my home and my work.” Andrea tried to pull away from the attention this was directing at her, but Miranda kept her hand firmly on Andrea’s hip. Miranda breathed in wondering how best to phrase the next part of the problem. “While I was away the weasels at Elias-Clark tried to install themselves in my place. Normally I would not mix my work problems with pack business, but they are working in collusion with the Facility which can only spell greater danger to us.”  
  
“How did Andrea help you escape?” Richard asked quietly.  
  
“Andrea’s personal fascination with the supernatural led her to become a researcher with the Facility. Through her own observations and the torture she saw being perpetrated on me, she chose to help me and break off her ties with the company.” Miranda answered his question calmly, knowing that it was a valid concern.  
  
“We just trust her, Miranda?” The leader could tell from his expression that Richard did not want to continue his defiance, but that he really wanted to look out for the safety of the pack to the best of his abilities.  
  
“The magic of the Lost Ones shrouded Andrea’s true nature. When I met her, she was simply fascinated by me, and then horrified by my treatment. Once she broke us out of the Facility, I began to see her more and more clearly. It was not until this full moon that she had truly shaken off the final vestiges of the old magic and transformed along with my daughter Cassidy. There is no way a Werewolf would spy for that company, especially not seeing what she has seen and given her relationship to me and my young. If that wasn’t enough there have been two attacks on Andrea while she was with my girls, during which she protected them, in addition to her home being ransacked during our original escape journey. They have burned their bridge with her.”  
  
Barely a second passed as the pack took in this new knowledge considering all the pros and cons when Richard asked. “Then how are the weasels working with the Facility if you say that no Werewolf would work with them?” Richard kept at it and not for the first time, Miranda admired his courage and determination. Not for the first time she also wished that he had not been taken in by Stephen’s charm.  
  
Stepping into the circle once more, Andrea simply stated, “That’s where we have an advantage. As soon as the Facility knows that they are weasels, they will turn on them.”  
  
Jackson backed up Andrea when he added, “The night of the challenge I was also caught by this group, but never taken in. The people I later saw in the newspaper as Irving Ravitz and Jacqueline Follet came to identify the wolf they had in custody. I was not who they were looking for, and then when they went to transfer me into their van I escaped.” He nodded to himself. “I would recognize those two anywhere not just from their photos in the paper, but from their weasel stench. If those people who captured me knew, then they would have had them in their nets as well.”  
  
The sun had truly set now, but the moon had yet to make its appearance. The youngsters could be heard inside the back porch laughing and having a good time. The crickets and other noises of the forest were beginning, although the larger creatures had already picked up the scent of even more predators this evening and they were making tracks as far away as they could muster. “If no one else has anything to add, then we should get ready for a run.”  
  
“Congratulations, Miranda and Andrea.”  
  
“Congratulations!”  
  
The assembly gave off various shouts, hoots, and even human-howls as they broke up. “Thank you.” Miranda said as she tugged Andrea with her toward the porch and the youngsters. “You were wonderful, my dearest.” Miranda said before kissing the brunette soundly on the lips outside the screen door. From inside there were catcalls, a few ‘your mom is hot!’ comments and from her own children, ‘mommmmm’ groans. “It’s time to run.” She said quietly as she pulled open the door and four wolves sprinted out. “Caroline, you’ll stay with Serena, I’m sure she has some stories to tell you.” Hugging her youngest to her, Miranda bent down to whisper in her ear, “I love you, bobbsey.”  
  
This got her a kiss on the cheek and an eye roll, “Go roll in the hay, or whatever.” Pulling Serena by the hand she added, “Come on.” Before they got completely in the house, she turned back and stuck her tongue out at her family.  
  
“Can I stay with Caro, Mom?” At Miranda’s questioning look, Cassidy added, “I don’t think I can change when I want to yet, and I don’t want Caroline to feel left out.” Nodding her approval, Miranda gave her a hug and the same comment as she gave to her sister. Pushing her mom away in the same way as her twin, Cassidy threw back over her shoulder, “Have fun you carnivores!”  
  
Miranda wanted to go after her eldest by minutes daughter, but Andrea’s giggles and hand pulling her own stopped her. “She was just showing some pup solidarity.” Andrea giggled as she pulled Miranda in for a hug. “Besides, now I can have a bit of a run with just you, right?” Kissing her agreement, Miranda acquiesced to being persuaded to let her daughters get away with a tiny bit of insolence and heading out with her pack into the twilight.  
  


 

 

...


	26. Beautiful Howl

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 26/?._**  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
  
Running, jumping, play fighting—it was a pretty typical run, but the first in a long time to have so many of the pack together. Twenty-six wolves were scooting about in the meadow, drying off from a swim, and following the occasional trail to the edge of the large area. Next moon with Cassidy there would be twenty-seven, and Caroline could make 28 if she was ready. On the gentle rise of the northwest corner of the clearing, Miranda sat on her haunches wrapping her tail around her front paws. Her blue eyes took in the various interactions of Stephen’s former supporters mingling with the quieter members of the pack as well as the inner circle. Andrea was venturing out among the wolves, however it seemed that she felt a self-imposed radius from Miranda. With a yawn and a smile, Miranda noted that her captains mingled as well, but rotated around the meadow and groups in overlapping circles that checked on Andrea without alerting anyone to their purpose. It was good to have a team that worked together well enough that words and schedules were not needed. There was no set amount of time between their visits with Andrea, and she was constantly on the move.  
  
The models that arrived with Eric Striffler seemed more than interested in Andrea. Miranda stamped her foot on the dirty ground as she fought off a gurgle that could have been understood as a snort of derision. Andrea was Lady of the Pack, but that didn’t mean they would be featured in Runway anytime soon. She had meant what she said about trying her best to keep pack business and Runway business separate. Eric had been told upon joining the pack that his big break wouldn’t come from her. She wouldn’t stand in his way, but he’d have to go the long way around to get into Runway. Thinking of her lover’s rather macabre sense of style, Miranda shook her fur out a little as she stepped forward with a mildly loud ‘woof’ to join Andrea. Everyone turned their attention to her as she circled Andrea and then nuzzled her for an all too brief moment. Sitting back on her haunches Miranda let out a howl that would begin all the other howls. From the corners of the meadow her captains answered and then called almost to each other, though it was just a general howl. The others joined in and the night sounds were eclipsed by their song. When they had called and echoed enough, Miranda gave another business like ‘woof’ and then nudged Andrea to follow her. Being new to the pack and all, the brown wolf wondered how the mechanics of that all transpired, but it was clear that the group portion of the program was over and everyone was free to mingle wherever Miranda and Andrea were not. It was also expected that come dawn everyone rendezvous at the house.  
  
Thoughts of notations in her notebook were a distant memory as she focused on the silver fur in front of her and the mighty wolf she was going to enjoy spending time with in the moonlight. The various growls, howls, and chatter of the others died out quickly as they headed off towards a new part of the property and Andrea lost herself in the sights, smells, path they followed, and the pattern of Miranda’s stride as her paws touched down and moved her forward.  
  
Eventually they came to a pond surrounded by trees and undergrowth with a log and small area for easy approach. Miranda surveyed the area quickly and then stepped a paw in the edge of the water to drink further into the middle of the pond. Andrea loved the feel of her brown fur sliding roughly against the coarse white fur of her lover as she slipped alongside of her to take a drink as well. Finished drinking, Miranda licked her jaw of drips and then nuzzled Andrea’s neck and shoulder while she continued to lap up the water. Andrea was fascinated by the taste of the mostly still pond water, the feel of the wet dirt between her paws and the delightful feeling of Miranda caressing her this way. She had thought that drinking by lapping water up with her pink tongue would feel ridiculous, but it was more efficient than she had thought and after a heated run, it was quite refreshing.  
  
She sensed it but didn’t see it as Miranda shimmered and then was crouching down next to her. Miranda’s hand balanced on Andrea’s chocolate brown back while the other stroked under her chin, across her neck and circled her chest. “This pond is like the one in Ohio, don’t you think?” Miranda’s lips were close to Andrea’s ear and she flicked it back and forth as the vibrations from her breath tickled. Turning her head quickly to face her lover, Miranda had to hold on tightly as she nearly fell over, naked in the mud. Laughing she rubbed her face in Andrea’s fur, “Takes some getting used to, huh?” Miranda murmured from a safer distance away from the sensitive ear. Miranda stepped back and then leaned against the weathered log.  
  
Turning, Andrea faced the moon light bathed body of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her ears picked up on the slight hitch in Miranda’s breathing as she was pinned by intense wolf eyes. Her heightened sense of smell detected the arousal between Miranda’s legs. The white fur had given way to the tousled silver hair of her lover, one lock dangling over her blue eyes that shone with the wolf in her tonight. The texture of her skin made Andrea lick her jaw with her tongue, hoping not to drool. The pale smooth flesh made her mouth water as she thought of the feel of it against her fur and under her fingertips. Miranda’s breasts moved with her breathing, the pert coral nipples calling out to her lover with each tiny movement. The slope of her stomach and abdomen as she leaned back against the fallen tree trunk demanded that Andrea’s wolf eyes go along and down to the silver patch of course hair that she knew would taste almost as good as it felt. In two steps Andrea had shimmered and stepped into Miranda’s personal space. One hand cupped Miranda’s cheek pulling her into a kiss while the other slipped straight between her legs and into the waiting wet heat at her center.  
  
Miranda pulled Andrea to her, biting her lip as her body pressed the roughness of the wood against her backside. Her hand clawed at Andrea’s back as she held her close and slipped her other hand down and into Andrea’s wet folds to mirror her motions. Growling as Andrea entered her, Miranda broke the kiss to trail bites and licks along her young lover’s neck, claiming her. Her hips thrust forward against Andrea’s long fingers and back against the rough press of the bark. The contrast of scratchy and smooth delighting her fired up senses. Miranda soon turned them so that Andrea was against the log, learning for the first time about textures against the skin coming from more than just her lover’s fingers.  
  
Andrea’s head fell back as she was overwhelmed with the animalism of their desires and the wildness that fueled them this evening. Seeing this, Miranda tilted her head back and let out a howl that was more wolf than human. Andrea clutched tightly to Miranda’s arm and her fingers stilled as she gazed upon her with a desire she felt from the inside out, almost as if she was to go through another transformation. Miranda pulled Andrea’s leg up and around her hip and then backed up a step pulling Andrea’s other leg up around her other hip as she went. It was so fast and so awkward that Andrea didn’t have time to mourn their fingers slipping from within each other, instead she could only cling on as Miranda growled again.  
  
Taking five steps, Miranda laid her in a space in the undergrowth that was much like that little overgrown corner of Ohio that Andrea had somehow lead them to. Miranda’s fingers were on her once again even as Andrea was still clinging on from the motion of their walk. Miranda looked into Andrea’s eyes waiting for her lover to breathe a moment and catch up. When Andrea saw the wolf in Miranda’s eyes, she growled and pulled Miranda down for a nearly painful kiss. Miranda entered her lover, her whole body undulating over Andrea’s as she leaned forward and drew back, the lithe hips always meeting her thrust and the legs only releasing her enough to pull her back in. This built until, frenzied, Andrea pulled away from Miranda’s mouth, her body arching up and going rigid as she let out the most beautiful howl of the night. Miranda shifted to the side bringing Andrea’s hand up to where she wanted it and joined her lover in a series of howls when, with quick thrusts and a pressed thumb, Miranda fell over the edge of ecstasy as well.  
  
Laying to the side of her lover, Miranda turned her face to share a look that was one-part wolf, one-part ecstasy, and one-part love. Kissing briefly, they pressed their foreheads together and laughed as they heard other howls echo their own. “Welcome to the pack, Lady Andrea.” Miranda’s smirk set of a series of giggles that lead to tickles that lead to caresses and pretty soon they were howling all over again.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Waking on the rough bed of pine needles, bark, and other forest detritus, Andrea was thankful for Miranda’s wisdom in all things Wolf. Drool did not slide from the corner of her mouth, bugs were not a concern, and there would be no red mark from the texture of their ‘bed’, nor would there be the adorable, yet dorky, pressed piece of wood against her face. Waking with a start, Andrea felt the muscles of her canine body ripple under the weight of Miranda’s head against her chest. Swiveling her ears back and forth, Andrea craned her neck taking in another morning in her new form. Flopping back down, Andrea heaved a sigh. She did not want to get up, leave their little corner of paradise, face the pack, look the girls and Serena in the eye, or even think about the world beyond their haven here at Bear Mountain. As she stretched her body, Miranda lifted her head, in tune with her lover and suddenly alert.  
  
Stretching to her own wakefulness, Miranda stood and shook her body out as she reached out each leg, one at a time. Returning to her lover’s space, she nuzzled her nose, face, and neck with her snout. Andrea lifted her head nosing her lover, but then with a huff she lay back down.  
  
Tilting her head at her lover, the white wolf knew that with all of her extra sensitivities as a wolf, she needed an even more basic human skill—language. Shimmering and stepping, Miranda was over Andrea on her hands and knees rubbing her face into Andrea’s neck and scratching against her brown coat with rough tickling moves. Andrea rolled onto her back resisting the urge to thrash with her paws as she tried to wriggle out of Miranda’s grasp and place a well-timed lick at the same time. All too quickly, Andrea realized that her wolf form didn’t allow her to adequately fight back. Shimmering into laughingly outrageous nakedness below her lover, Andrea was finally able to catch and hold those teasing hands.  
  
Her brown eyes glimmered as she pulled her lover down against her naked body and wrapped her legs around her. Miranda did not protest but knew that they needed to get to the words before the sun was truly up. The downside of making a rule as master of the Pack was that she had to abide by it as well—which meant breakfast at the house with everyone from the Pack.  
  
However, her lover was hungry, Miranda had a duty to her as well. Their lips met in a life-affirming kiss, accompanied by searching hands, and undulating bodies. Slipping to the side Miranda cradled Andrea’s body to her as cold fingers trailed along Andrea’s skin to the erect nipple. Against her Andrea moaned and thrust her breasts forward as her hand trailed up along Miranda’s leg and pulled her hip closer. Pulling Andrea’s hair back from behind, Miranda broke the kiss to trail her teeth along Andrea’s neck and down to the teasing nub of her nipple. Andrea’s fingers clawed against Miranda’s hip as she cried out and reveled in the tingle of pain at the back of her scalp. Nudging Andrea’s legs with her knee, Miranda opened her lover up for access as she growled against the pert flesh her tongue, lips, and teeth was targeting. Clumsily, Andrea mirrored her by quickly shoving her hand between Miranda’s legs. Silver hair slid back as Miranda’s head rolled back on her neck and she bit her lip in reaction to Andrea’s fingers grazing against her sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
Slipping into each other as their lips found each other, Andrea and Miranda quenched their hunger for each other and reaffirmed their love in physical caresses. Many moments after their climax, Miranda relaxed her grip on Andrea’s hair, simply pulling her against her body to hold her. She wasn’t sure what had disturbed her lover, but she was happy to soothe her physically and mentally. Andrea snuggled into Miranda holding her rather like a pillow or favorite teddy bear.  
  
Birds had begun to chirp and her heightened hearing allowed her to track their hopping progress as they flittered about in the undergrowth near them as well as in the trees above them. Sighing to let Andrea know she was going to break their quiet, Miranda kissed the top of her hair and began, “Andrea? What is it, darling?”  
  
Stiffening in her arms, Andrea moved as if to break away. Throwing a possessive leg over her and squeezing her arms tighter, Miranda growled lightly. “I don’t want to go back.” Andrea whined as she clutched tightly to her lover.  
  
Miranda stroked her lover’s hair and bare skin, as she contemplated the possible sources of Andrea’s discomfort. At every level she supposed she could see Andrea’s point though she had much longer to come to terms with the various responsibilities and intricacies her life had thrown at her. The pack would know that they had consummated their night in the moonlight, which Andrea didn’t realize was what most of the pack had also been up to. Facing Cassidy, it would have to be acknowledged that Andrea had already advanced past the novice level in her transformations, making her introduction to the pack more difficult. Caroline had not turned, which was a puzzle and potential problem all on its own. They had barely come to terms with Andrea and now they were additionally having to deal with Pack business while still setting the parameters of their family unit. Leaving the mountain house meant a return to Runway for Miranda, uncertainty for Andy’s career, and the dangers of the Facility.  
  
“So many things are uncertain ahead of us, Andrea.” Nuzzling her nose against Andrea’s, Miranda shared a sweet kiss with her. “Together we can vanquish the Facility and get you back into some kind of occupation.” Her blue eyes searched Andrea’s for confirmation that she had stuck upon the correct issues in her statements. “McKenna said you were discussing some ideas before all of that chase and escape business at the market.”  
  
Andrea shook her head and pulled away to sit up. Miranda shifted with her wrapping behind her. “Gosh that was only two days ago.” Andrea sighed as she leaned back into Miranda. “I thought I could study the Weres in order to know more, but also to enable her to truly know the capacities of her team when going into dangerous situations.” Andrea laughed as Miranda’s hands slipped up her sides until she was cupping Andrea’s breasts. “She was ready to offer me a job, although she was sure trying to convince me about the cooking thing when I suggested the lobster dinner that we never got.” Andrea’s head leaned heavily against Miranda’s shoulder as her body arched up into Miranda’s touch. Pulling her legs up and letting her knees fall open the brunette murmured her name.  
  
Slipping her leg forward and under Andrea’s, the hands on her breasts shifted to a finger and thumb pinching and rolling the nipples in poetic symmetry. Andrea reached up to pull Miranda’s hair and neck forward against her own neck as her other fingers clawed the wood and needles on the ground. Slipping the other leg under Andrea’s, Miranda held her open as her right hand slipped down Andrea’s smooth skin and down into the patch between her legs. “Miranda.” Her body pressed hard against her older lover and Andrea moaned against her as she rose to greet the questing fingers.  
  
“Lady Andrea.” Miranda cooed into Andrea’s ear with a sultry call that she could not resist, even amidst the passion of fingers slipping and sliding in her wetness and inside the warm heat of her sex. “We can accomplish anything.” The pinch on her nipple tipped the edge from awareness into bliss even as the sharp pain heightened her pleasure. “Come for me, my Lady.” Miranda loved the feeling of Andrea’s body tensing as she cried out and her whole body held the powerful passion of her younger lover in the circumference of her arms and legs. After many moments in which Andrea returned to her regular breathing as well as absorbing the message of Miranda’s words and caresses, the brunette turned in her arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
Pulling away brown eyes stared lovingly into Miranda’s blues until she smiled and simply acknowledged, “Thank you.”  
  
Returning the smile, Miranda nuzzled against her lover, “You’re welcome, darling.” With a quick kiss she looked at the brightening sky and added, “Now, the Pack is supposed to be at the house by dawn. Let’s go.” In her arms, Andrea suddenly felt wolf slipping against her skin. Laughing she scrambled forward onto four legs as she tried to keep up with her white furred leader.

 

 

…


	27. Fish for Lunch

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 27/?._**  
  
**_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
  
  
With nearly 30 people in the house, breakfast turned out to be more camp style than home style. The BBQs at the ready, a fine crisp clear morning, and good company were all that were needed to enjoy a good breakfast. Serena, McKenna, and the girls greeted their various streaking pack-mates with whistles and jibes. No one was to be left out this morning, Serena would see to it for sure—and what better way to win folks over than to feed them?  
  
She had been incredibly thankful when McKenna returned quite early from the Pack’s run, not only for her companionship, but also for the security she brought should anything happen. Cassidy had chosen to stay behind to keep her sister company, however it didn’t escape Serena that she also wasn’t too sure about controlling her new abilities. Serena had never been around a wolf pup before and she wondered if so many wolves running around outside would effect the Pack’s youngest member. Her worries had been for naught as the girls fell asleep in a heap on the floor during their third movie. Still it was nice when McKenna had come in smelling of forest, all animal and affectionate. She had carried the twins up to Miranda’s queen-sized bed knowing that it would remain empty for the night. Then she had turned on Serena with such a hunger that Serena had squeaked and run down the hall, uncertain whether getting caught would be heaven or hell.  
  
Richard, Toby and Vince had come back sometime in the night which spooked the girls enough, upon coming downstairs to find them sprawled out on the couches half dressed, that they had run to McKenna’s room. Stifling giggles from behind the closet door, Serena was beyond thankful for McKenna’s wolf like senses. Aware of the twins’ movements she had predicted their frantic incursion into their room, hastily slipping on her t-shirt and pants while shooing Serena behind the door.  
  
Coffee percolating, supplies being gathered and folks stumbling back toward the house had settled them into what felt like it could be a new routine. The girls couldn’t resist cat calling the teenagers as they fumbled with the combination of transforming and getting clothes on. Edgar and Monroe turned delightful shades of red, while Stella and Nicole refused to make eye contact and set upon Richard for something to do, so they would be out of everyone’s attention.  
  
Eggs, cheese, mushrooms, onions, sausage, potatoes, tomatoes, tortillas, salsa—whatever they had was brought out to create endless combinations of omelets, scrambles, and breakfast burritos. Coffee was supplemented with juice and even a few sodas snuck out of the various ice chests. The youngsters had finished early despite having seconds and were already breaking away to toss the football once more. Serena happily supervised them and it warmed her heart to see Caroline included so easily. Nigel, Emily, Eric and the three models returned, just moments between them. This fact would have gone unremarked upon if Edgar and Monroe had not been razzed upon their return. Serena noted that Emily curiously hid behind Nigel, her normal pallor blossoming into a full blush as she met eyes with Theresa, Amelia and Grace over Nigel’s shoulder. Eric and Nigel shrugged at the boys’ rowdy attitudes and played off being cool. Serena couldn’t help her double take over the three models, thankful once again that McKenna was so, McKenna.  
  
Full plate in one hand, cup of joe in the other, Nigel leaned close to McKenna and inquired about their fearless leader. Serena sat a little straighter once that question had been broached as it pointed out what the whole pack had been waiting for without saying it out loud. It was still early, but that seemed to mean very little since the sky was lightening and everyone else had already assembled. McKenna shrugged to answer Nigel and soothingly rubbed Serena’s back as he made his way across to a still blushing Emily.  
  
As if summoned by the mention of their names, the white wolf sprinted into the group playfully chasing the youngsters with the football. Caught up in the game she was playing with Miranda, the brown wolf padded behind her thrilled at the new chance to chase something. The boys sprinted around the group and stood behind their father while the twins eventually stopped running and fell over from exhaustion and joy. At once the pair of girls were being nuzzled, and their small hands wrapped around the large wolf forms as the twins scratched their necks and ears.  
  
Eventually Nigel hooted and yelled, “Come on, you two, let’s see the damage.”  
  
With a gentle nudge from the white wolf, the russet one led the way slowly over to the toolshed. Miranda stepped from the building with a quiet ease, despite the present that McKenna, Catherine and Samantha had left them. Her hand was tightly clasped by Andrea’s and she had to pull the reluctant Lady forward. Stumbling into her arms, Andrea gasped and everyone cat called and hooted at them. “By the moon, Miranda!” Someone shouted as the couple made their way into the group proper, clad in the too short denim shorts that McKenna and the girls had left them as well as the tank tops that matched their fur colors.  
  
Andrea had the most beautiful blush, several scratches, dirt marks and even a bite or two. Miranda’s skin showed equal care had been given to the leader of the Pack. After a ‘dude, your moms are hawt’ comment and a flying football that was remarkably lucky/well-aimed, the Pack began to awkwardly shuffle in the silence. Richard bent over the BBQ fixing up a scramble that Miranda often liked, adding a few more eggs to make a batch she could share with Andrea. It was as close as he was gonna get to giving the new woman a hug, but it did keep him from having to stare at the beautiful pair. Emily scampered into the kitchen for proper coffee mugs.  
  
“McKenna.” All eyes turned when that quiet voice called out. The back-porch door shut on Emily’s face as she turned to observe the scene without reaching out to hold it open. “Katherine.” Each syllable dripped with what could be sex and was most definitely authority. Beside her, Andrea shivered from the effect. “Samantha.” There was no playful lilt, just raw back-from-the-forest power. The three stepped forward looking at each other and elbowing each other, ultimately pushing McKenna out to the front. All three murmured her name, sort of bowed their heads and then stood tall with their hands behind their back awaiting Miranda’s word. “I want fish for lunch. That’s all.” Her voice was straight out of the offices of Runway, but the Pack all instinctively felt their guts flip flop as she turned to Richard, thus dismissing them.  
  
“You are soooo busted!” Monroe teased the three women as their shoulders slumped and they took in the embarrassment their joke had earned them.  
  
With a smile that couldn’t hold onto her sternness, Miranda turned on the boisterous younger wolf. “You can go with them.” At this the young man scrunched his eyes shut as his head rolled back on his neck as he was muttering to the saints above. He flexed his arms and made a face in the time-honored tradition of those nailed for their outbursts everywhere.  
  
The girls dragged him over to the toolshed as they stripped down. Then the four wolves were off and running much to the delight of the majority assembled. “Miranda,” Holding out the steaming plate of egginess, Richard acknowledged his leader. “Andrea.” He managed not to bite the word, but it was going to take some getting used to. Change was good, but that didn’t make it easy.  
  
Taking the plate, Miranda acknowledged his efforts with a simplicity that she made look elegant. “Thank you, Richard.” Looking down at the plate she smiled with old fondness at his memory and offering. “Looks as delicious as always.” She smiled up at him, sealing the promise between them to move forward together instead of remaining at odds.  
  
Handing a fork to Miranda, Andrea looked up at the reserved man the twins called uncle and Stephen had once called ally. From his actions the previous day it was clear that he wanted what was best for the pack, even if he didn’t always correctly understand what that was. With Miranda’s leadership unquestioned now, she thought that he could help them focus on the dual-problem of the Facility and the Weasels. “Thank you, Richard. This looks great.” Andrea sat back into the camp chair McKenna had vacated earlier.  
  
Caroline and Cassidy joined them at the camp chairs, wondering if they dared to ask for another small plate from their uncle. He caught their eye and gave them a thumbs up which made them giggle. “What are you going to do to them, mom?” Cassidy asked as she tried to intercept the coffee Emily brought out. “You look great, it’s just funny to see you in those clothes.” She grumbled and sat back deflated as Miranda swatted her hand away and the coffee was settled between her legs on the canvas chair.  
  
Caroline smirked at her sister’s failed attempt and eyed Andy’s egg scramble jealously. “Why did they react that way when you said you wanted fish for lunch? They didn’t bring any?” Caroline tried to steal a piece of sausage off the edge of Andrea’s plate only to fall into a game of test Andrea’s reflexes with a fork. She knew she’d lose, but a few moments of banter with what Toby and Vince had decided was their new mom was worth it.  
  
Nigel stepped up to the side of the little family and smugly answered, “They have to catch the fish.”  
  
Two red heads and a brunette looked at him with utter bewilderment.  
  
Snickering from the other side now, Emily added, “With their teeth.”  
  
The penny still hadn’t dropped and the captains looked to their leader with amusement over the beginner’s ignorance. Richard plated two small egg burritos for his nieces while the others began to pack things away for the day. Perhaps the youngsters could go for a swim once it got warmer. With a smile he thought that perhaps the youngsters could help catch lunch. Maybe it would be a good time for them to strategize. New York wasn’t that far away either by distance or by hours and they couldn’t just have this danger lurking over their heads indefinitely.  
  
“That will take all morning!” Andrea finally exclaimed. Then looking at the girls, she mimed having to look for the fish underwater and then to catch the fish with her teeth. They giggled at her antics especially when she nearly lost both her breakfast and her coffee.  
  
Letting out a low laugh, Nigel pointed out the obvious. “That’s why it’s punishment.”  
  
“Ewwww. I don’t want to eat half chewed fish!” Caroline gasped outraged at the idea.  
  
Around her all the wolves shared a glance but held back their giggle. From her quiet spot just to the left of Miranda, Serena soothed her, “Apparently it’s not as bad as it sounds to these carnivores, Caroline.” When that didn’t ease the disgust from the youngster’s face, she added, “She only asked for her lunch that way, not ours.” Flashing her signature smile the blonde once again dazzled Caroline into ease and strengthened that bond between them.  
  
Richard brought over the burritos just then and while the girls began to devour them, he turned to ask. “What’s on for today, boss?” He smiled at her, then added, “I mean besides fishing.”

 

 

…


	28. Wrong Girl

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 28/?._**  
  
**_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
Leaving Bear Mountain had not been as much fun as fishing, especially with the adults so tense and constantly having conversations just out of ear shot. Cassidy was especially disappointed because even with her enhanced hearing she still couldn’t get more than a few phrases that didn’t string together very well. Caroline likened it to everyone not wanting to leave, rather like summer camp when no one wanted to go home, but had to go through the motions of packing, cleaning and saying goodbye. ‘I wonder if Cassidy can still go to summer camp now or if it would be too dangerous?’ She packed her things making sure not to mention this idea to her sister. Taking things out to the vehicles and stopping to horse around with Toby and Vince, Caroline reasoned that the Pack was like permanent summer camp and their family home had turned into the lodge. Although the circumstances weren’t ideal for them as they ran away from those goons at Chelsea Market, Caroline was glad that it had all happened the way it did, otherwise Serena had told her that it would have remained a secret to her.  
  
The townhouse had an air of emptiness about it until they all trooped in to unpack and have some dinner. Caroline easily realized that Emily and Nigel coming in for ‘Runway business’ was mostly a cover, while McKenna offering to help them with the bags that had been brought for them, was also a bit of a stretch. Before they left, Caroline made sure to hug them to express her gratitude for the tangible feeling of security they brought with their presence. It was nice to know that their mom, and even Andrea, only ever had to make a phone call--and by extension that meant her as well.  
  
***

  
Luckily enough Caroline had been able to catch up in all of her classes. At break and lunch, she had been busy finishing and doing assignments so that she would have free time at home, but in English she found that she had missed very little as they reviewed for the test which would be the next day. It felt like a week or more had gone by instead of just a long weekend. How could it have been only yesterday that they had watched McKenna, Katherine, Samantha and Monroe catching fish with their teeth in the lake? How could it have been only three days ago that she hadn’t even known her mother was a wolf? A beautiful white wolf that was the leader of a pack of wolves that worked as a team and that many also worked with her and for her at the magazine. She wondered if Cassidy and Andrea were still reeling from all the changes wrought in their world too, or if it was more shocking to a human thrust into the middle of all of it. Maybe the wolves just felt like suddenly things made sense? She hoped that she could talk to Serena. How did she come to be aware of everything? Talking to non-Weres had been strictly forbidden and she had been cautioned more than once about not telling anyone. If it was so unusual to bring a human into the pack as a guest, then how did Serena gain the privilege? Caroline almost made a note of it in her planner she was so curious, but then she caught herself and simply chewed on the end of her pen. Why had that story never come up?  
  
The teacher’s voice broke back into her consciousness, “For the Narrative test on Friday, be ready to give examples for each term from texts or visual media used in class.” Caroline noted the test in her planner and then checked the clock. The bell should have rung already and she wondered if the clock was stuck again. Then she shuddered as the light behind her on the wall began to flash and the fire alarms wailed over and through the material of the school without regard to damage on delicate ears. As she grabbed her backpack and stood with her classmates to file out to the field, Caroline was mildly thankful not to have her sister’s wolf senses. The reasons to be happy as ‘just human’ were few and far between, but she clung to them like she clung to the comfort of Serena’s blue eyes, warm smile, and comforting caresses. ‘Yes, it was good to be human.’ She told herself again.  
  
Stepping out from the hall into the stairwell, Caroline screamed as she saw two of her classmates held at gunpoint by the eerily familiar men in black. Turning to run back up the hall, Caroline thought of several plans and rejected them as quickly as she passed empty classrooms. The thud of the men’s feet behind her increased their tempo along with her heart rate. Hand pushing against the door mechanism, Caroline was out of time and out of options. The seconds had chipped away until she was left with only one—fight.  
  
Closing her eyes like Andrea’s blindfolded practice in the living room, Caroline waited for contact. The first touch of hands on her sent her into action—backing into her assailant with an elbow, turning to deliver an upward thrust with the heel of her hand and then opening her eyes to deliver a swift kick up and slightly to the right. The man backed up holding his eye and his goods. Only then did Caroline realize they had never practiced with more than one attacker. If it came to that they had also never practiced with a gun-toting linebacker either. Realizing that it was likely futile, but that they must not want to kill her, Caroline slipped her arm out of her backpack and swung it around with her body to give it more force. She had never been so thankful for that track and field unit in PE as she was then—although a discus would likely have done more damage. As it was the second man was knocked back surprised instead of injured and following an instinct she didn’t fight, Caroline lunged through the door and down the steps.  
  
The sirens were still wailing and she could see the classes lined up on the patio as she stood her chest heaving for air. She couldn’t endanger the whole school, didn’t want to lead the bad guys to her sister, and knew that with attendance taken, they’d begin to search for her immediately. Hearing steps and swearing from the stairwell behind her, Caroline muttered a curse word that no one else heard and began running for the subway stop she had often taken for school field trips. Hoping for cover in plain sight and relying on the speed of youth, Caroline turned onto Lexington.  
  
The green railing of the subway in sight, the girl dared to hope that she had escaped them. She didn’t even notice the black SUV pulling up to the curb in front of her, until she was stopped by new men in black and unceremoniously swept up and stuffed into the back seat. She fought back, screamed, gouged with her nails and even lost a sneaker, but by then the door was shut and the driver had smoothly slipped into traffic.  
  
***  
  
Leandra and Gwendolyn ran out onto the patio, nearly tackling Ms. Stein, and hysterical. Cassidy’s ears perked up at the mention of her sister’s name and the smell of strangers wafting in her direction from their clothes. She had never been so glad to have Mr. Castillo for biology as she was at that moment since it meant she was in close enough proximity to pick up all the details with her wolf senses. Fingers shaking, Cassidy reached into her pocket and barely glancing at the screen, she texted her mother, McKenna and Andrea with what details she had gathered. There would be very little time until the police were called, which would bring in the press. Cassidy just hoped that they could get a lead on Caroline before chaos well and truly erupted around them.  
  
Mr. C had already taken attendance and Cassidy could see the teachers congregating close to Ms. Stein as she filled them in on the situation and began to relay information on the walkie-talkie back to the office. Counting on precious moments between planning and action, Cassidy slipped back in her class’ line away from the teachers until she was at the edge of the milling students. She wanted to run off after Caroline but realized that she had no idea where to go. Her inspiration began with that knowledge—her mother, McKenna and the others would need a direction to track from and there was no way they’d be allowed on campus. Cassidy however had been all over the school and she hoped she had just enough time to get the information they would need before she was pulled into protective custody. Releasing Leandra and Gwendolyn the way that they did in order to chase Caroline meant the attack was specific. Breathing deep, Cassidy made her way back to the building and up to the third floor where Ms. Hannah’s English class was located.  
  
The scents were all piled on top of one another making it difficult to figure out what was important and what wasn’t. Cassidy wondered if she could risk changing into her wolf form and if she could manage it at all. Nearly in tears, she closed her eyes remembering McKenna coaching Andy in their living room as Serena hit and kicked at her in practice. Opening her eyes once more Cassidy stepped out into the hallway and followed the evacuation path for that end of the third floor. At the stairwell she picked up the scent of the strangers that had been clouding around Leandra and Gwendolyn. It was stronger near the stairwell where they must have lingered. Looking around and trying to sniff in as much as she could, Cassidy noticed a few drops of blood, which she hoped were from the men, and then a little plastic figurine that had been attached to her sister’s backpack zipper. Clutching it hard in her fist so that she could feel something through the pain, Cassidy stepped into the stairwell. Many people had trekked through the area, but she was now able to focus on the three scents she wanted. Rushing down the stairs, Cassidy burst out the door to where she could see the evacuation site erupting into chaos. With another lungful of air, she detected Caroline and her assailants’ trail away from the school. Growling, Cassidy followed the trail, knowing that she was going to be stopped or called back at any moment.  
  
Reaching the border of the school, Cassidy detected the scents heading East. Poised to slip out the gate or over the fence if she needed to, Cassidy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Stepping back against the building, she read the text from her mother. “Stay there. Will come to you.” Cassidy cursed into the echo between buildings and stamped her foot.  
  
Typing furiously, she responded. “Scent E. 89th side of school. Heading to Lexington. Subway E. 86th for school.”  
  
“Stay there. Already on way.” Growling again, Cassidy turned and leaned her forehead against the building and kicked her toe against the wall trying to lose herself in the motion. It wasn’t just the word of her mother anymore, now she felt compelled to obey as part of the pack. Her wolf senses were firing away as she rapidly thought of what to do, where her sister would go, how she had figured out tracking the combination of her sister’s scent and the strangers scents as well—it was just cruel that she could finally do all of these things, but now she had to stay put.  
  
Needing to reach out, Cassidy texted McKenna, “Can you track from that side of the school?”  
  
Listening intently, all Cassidy could pick up was the traffic on the street, the general quiet of the school, and then the rumble of voices where the rest of the school had gathered. She wondered when they would come looking for her, or if they would think she had been taken as well, just in a different way. As much as she wanted to go after her sister, she knew that she would have to go back so that the craziness wouldn’t get any more out of hand than it had to. They had to focus on Caroline, not her. She was just about to return to her class when she heard a wolf whistle and recognized McKenna’s scent on the air. Turning she met McKenna at the gate. The conversation was brief, but it made all the difference in Cassidy’s mind. Seeing McKenna and the SUV take off down the street, Cassidy could relax knowing someone much more qualified was going after her sister the way she wanted to.  
  
***  
  
Behind her the wall had a door and she was sure there was some kind of security office or something. Turning her head, she saw that the walls were bare and smooth. Ahead of her the wall was largely mirrored glass. The floor and ceiling were equally non-descript except for the sprinklers overhead and the drain down below. If there had been two chairs, a table and a single bulb light on a cord, then Caroline could have convinced herself that she was in jail somewhere, or even better, on the set of a Hollywood film. Instead the room was empty and her attempts at denial were easily crushed. Caroline was tired of sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She wanted to cry but wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.  
  
“Idiots.” The red-haired youngster muttered to herself. “You kidnapped the wrong girl.” Rolling her eyes, Caroline laid her head down on her crossed arms and tried for sleep or at least a sort of trance-like state where she could turn her mind off.

 

 

…


	29. Personal

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 29/36._**  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
  
“I will go.” Miranda’s voice trembled with authority as she turned fierce blue eyes on her captains and even her Lady. It was a command. There was to be no question about it, no deviation—only nods in the affirmative and apologies for even suggesting anything else. It had been twenty-four excruciating hours of surveillance, round table discussion, crumpled up diagrams, and grumbling only interrupted by about four hours of what didn’t really pass for sleep. Silence filled the home office though hearts and seconds ticked off precious time.  
  
Andrea felt the power coursing through Miranda and pouring over all of them to bend them to her will. She closed her eyes trying to tap into that inner peace that she had worked so hard with McKenna to find and use. She imagined the attack on Caroline, let herself remember the dark night of her own pursuit in Paris only a year previous, and then she thought of Miranda refusing to change in the Arrivals pen. The Facility wanted Miranda, partly because she was the alpha wolf and partly because the weasels were manipulating their perceptions of reality. She could see their plan easily from this point as they tried to lure Miranda in on their own terms. In a heartbeat she realized that the Facility would be expecting this and she couldn’t allow them to fall into the Facility’s clutches. The thought of Miranda behind the glass once again was too much to bear.  
  
A hand on her shoulder pulled her attention to her lover’s blue eyes. Andrea looked from them to the others in the room as if coming out of a trance. “Darling?” Miranda began to question.  
  
Andrea turned to McKenna, “We’ll need Jake, Shelby, Katherine, Samantha, as well as Eric’s girls: Theresa, Amelia and Grace. Bring them through Holly’s place.” To Nigel and Emily, she added, “The Weasels will be at the event, correct?” At their nod, Andrea made a shooing motion to all three of them. “Be back in time to go to that party.” Andrea let them all file out of the room and slip the door closed behind them before she turned to take on the shining eyes of her lover and master of the pack. For the first time in her life, Andrea was glad of her parents’ vigorous restrictions over the years, for they had enabled her to develop the ability to side-step, persuade, and challenge quite effectively.  
  
“What are you doing, Andrea?” Miranda did not want to fight with her mate, however her child needed her and she would not hesitate to use claws and teeth to enforce submission to her will.  
  
Swallowing, Andrea did not hesitate, “Have my instincts gotten us into more trouble?” Andrea paused, but not long enough for Miranda to answer her. “We have three objectives: get Caroline back, take out the weasels, and destroy the Facility.” Stepping into her lover’s personal space to add their combined body heat to her persuasive appeal, Andrea entwined her left hand’s fingers with Miranda’s right hand. “Jake and Shelby can get us in.” Andrea closed her eyes and nuzzled against Miranda’s cheek in a gesture designed to be both submissive and sultry. “The ladies can handle the security men. McKenna’s team can retrieve Caroline.” Andrea nuzzled Miranda again reveling in the feel of their skin against skin, which was so different from their fur. Her lips brushed Miranda’s in a loving gesture. “When we set them up to follow us, they will be at high alert. Ready to catch anything.” Andrea looked into Miranda’s eyes.  
  
“You’ll lead them to the party.” Miranda’s blue eyes searched Andrea’s, certain that there was more to this plan than she was saying, but also having seen Andrea in action before as ideas simply flowed into her mind one or two steps at a time and no further ahead. She was right that her instincts had not gotten them into any more trouble, in fact rescuing herself from the Facility and then escaping capture with her girls the second time.  
  
“Will you go to the Runway event?” Andrea looked up at her hopefully.  
  
“The press and the police, Andrea.” Miranda’s tone was gentle, she wanted her lover to be right. Yet the set of circumstances were outside most people’s understanding. It was not surprising that Andrea would forget that with the drama unfolding on the news that they would be under intense public scrutiny and have to maneuver around legal challenges.  
  
“When you disappeared how did you handle the press upon your return? What did you have to say to the police?” Andrea pulled their twined hands up and kissed Miranda’s knuckles as she let her words sink in. “The press will have been cleared by the Facility, remember, I know a bit about their tactics.” She flicked sly, twinkling, brown eyes up at her lover. “The police are chasing down leads as best they can, not following you.” Andrea let her eyes roam Miranda’s face from the swoop of that single lock of hair, to her eyebrows still tense with worry, dazzling in the blue depths of her eyes and then down the stern line of her nose, and all around and across the curves of her lips and the pout just emerging there. “The Facility will clean up your weasel problem and you will emerge with both daughters in front of the press in a flurry of activity in the morning.” Andrea let her lips press softly against Miranda’s once to reconnect them, twice to seal the plan emerging between them, and thrice to savor the taste of the kiss as Miranda parted her lips and their tongues met for the first time since their moonlit walk three nights previous.  
  
“I learned a thing or two about Shelby this weekend and I do believe that the Facility will be facing tremendous infrastructure problems that will begin about 48 hours after we retrieve Caroline. We were not allowed to keep data on home devices, file shares, or even USB drives. Only what is in their heads will remain. Did you know that Shelby did time for computer fraud? The Facility is going to be very surprised to find they were so charitable with the Save the Wolves Foundation and the National Center for Missing Children.” Andrea smiled at her mate cheekily and Miranda growled as she walked straight into Andrea’s space pushing her backward until she fell into a chair. Miranda bent forward over Andrea, her hands palming her breasts as she kissed her fiercely.  
  
“I like the way you think.” Miranda hummed as her fingers slipped under Andrea’s shirt and her body sank forward leaning on Andrea’s legs. Smiling into the kiss, Andrea reached up wrapping her arms around Miranda who fell forward off balance. The chair wobbled back as Miranda’s hands reached out catching the back of the chair, but Andrea’s legs had already wrapped around Miranda, their momentum tottered against the chair upending it and crashing them together in an awkwardly painful position on the floor.  
  
Using her hands and legs, Andrea lowered Miranda ass over head toward the carpet. As soon as she could scramble up, Andrea moved around and over Miranda checking on her unmoving body. “That was awful.” Miranda grinned as she grabbed her startled lover and pulled her down against her body. “I wish we had time, but I’m so worried.” Miranda turned on her side to face Andrea and nuzzled against her.  
  
Tangling their fingers once again, Andrea agreed, “We needed that connection and humor though, so we can get on with the real business of this rescue.” Propping herself up on an elbow, Andrea leaned down to kiss her lover once more. “Now you need to get ready for the party.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“You summoned me?” Jake narrowed his eyes at the brunette in the evening dress. Unconsciously his hand went up to caress his neck just where Andrea had pinned him not much more than 72 hours previously. He knew she was the Lady of the Pack, but he had not expected to have to really do anything with that fact for quite a while.  
  
Shelby remembered where they were as he looked around the home office of the townhouse. His nose caught various scents in the room, some stronger than others, but more than anything he recognized that this was the home of the master of the pack and her mate. The arousal still lingering in the air was unmistakable and he could only hope that his own arousal would be overlooked since he knew it was unmistakable in a different way. He stepped away from Jake knowing that Andrea would not hesitate to pin him again if she felt the need. In fact, he hoped she would—it was kinda hot. Besides, she had not summoned either of them, instead the call had come out through the captains requesting their help.  
  
“No, she didn’t summon you. You chose to come.” Miranda’s ice-cold voice relieved Shelby of his worries by deflating him in an instant. He never thought he’d be thankful for that.  
  
“Yes, Miranda.” Shelby nodded his agreement with her with a shy smile.  
  
“Yes, Miranda.” Jake lowered his gaze to the floor his voice repentant. He wondered to himself when he would stop talking first and thinking second. He fought the urge to caress his throat again.  
  
“My daughter Caroline was kidnapped from school today by members of the Facility. Andrea believes that you have skills that can help us get her back.” Miranda looked down her nose at Jake clearly assessing whether or not she thought he was worth speaking to ever again. Then she turned on Shelby her eyes sparkling with a hidden delight and her mouth turning up slightly at the corner. “Thank you for your help.” Her eyes lingered on Shelby a moment longer and then she looked over him to Andrea. “Will you see me out?”  
  
Andrea beamed at her mate and stepped around the men to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Turning they walked arm in arm to the door where they paused looking each other over, Andrea smoothing that rebellious lock back into line with the others, and Miranda stroking her cheek gently. From the office, Shelby and Jake watched as the two women kissed in a way that was almost chaste and yet implied so much more because of their caresses and murmurs that it was downright dirty. “Wow.” Shelby sighed out as his hand scratched at his chest. Then as Andrea stalked back towards them he had to school himself and using the mantra, ‘pack master’s mate, pack master’s mate, pack master’s mate.’  
  
“Jake, Shelby, if you’ll have a seat, I can share my ideas with you. Would you like anything to drink?” Andrea stopped at the drinks cabinet on her way around the desk, but as she anticipated they both declined her offer. Their eyes tracked her as she sat in what was obviously Miranda’s chair. “If we can take out the Facility’s power, then all of their security systems go down. In the event of emergency there are releases that enable evacuation and/or rescue of personnel.” Looking at Jake, she continued, “If you could take out the power for their block or grid, then the team could move in with a rescue. You would not need to be any closer or more deeply involved than controlling the power for a set amount of time.” Her brown eyes held his lighter brown ones as she let him size her up and digested her words. As she watched she saw the moment that he realized she was asking instead of ordering, and on top of that she had minimized his task to the point of simplicity. Not waiting for his answer, Andrea turned to Shelby, who she regarded as being very like a large Labrador puppy who had not fully grown into his potential yet, but sure was cute. “All of their data is backed up on a centralized system and would prove valuable to us and a devastating loss to them. In addition, I should think it poetic justice if we could make a donation to Save the Wolves as well as the National Center for Missing Children in their name.” Andrea smirked once she saw the flicker of comprehension in Shelby’s eyes and watched the blush rise on his cheeks. She stood and returned to the drinks cabinet pouring three small glasses of wine. “What do you say?” She asked them after her first sip.  
  
“If you want the information transfer and ‘donations’,” Shelby smirked as he made air quotes and then continued on, “to be done tonight, then we would need the power on.” Looking sideways at Jake, he questioned with his eyes, “Could you power down to get them in, power up to help me work my magic and then power down to get us out?”  
  
Andrea brought the drinks over to each of them and waylaid, Jake’s hesitation. “I was thinking that we could rig the data transfers,” at this Andrea smirked as she leaned against Miranda’s desk and crossed her legs at the ankles. “On a Trojan device left behind and remotely accessed.” Reaching behind her body, Andrea played her curves to her advantage as she brought her glass forward, “Then remotely destroyed.” Andrea sipped her wine, “Faulty wiring is to blame for so many industrial fires.” Andrea sucked her teeth in a scolding way that made both men smile. “Tsk, tsk, tsk.”  
  
Holding up his glass to Andrea, Shelby said, “That would be quite simple then, and only require one power outage. The rest I could do from anywhere.” He smiled up at his Lady and then turned to Jake hoping for a partner for the crimes he was about to commit.  
  
“What will you do when the power is out?” Jake was almost sold, but it wouldn’t do any good to pull the plug and send in the computer geek, if there was no muscle or tactical.  
  
“Oh, not me.” Andrea smiled and nodded behind them to the open doorway where McKenna was just stepping through the door with Katherine and Samantha behind her. “Black is the new black, don’t you think?”  
  
Standing Jake clinked his glass against Andrea’s and Shelby’s as he said, “You can count on me, Lady.”  
  
McKenna and the girls bustled in with equipment, instructions, building plans and security layouts. They were so engrossed that they did not pay attention when Andrea slipped out of the office and upstairs to the master suite. Having reached agreements about where, when, code calls and other such information they were busy putting in ear pieces and generally readying themselves to go when Andrea came back down stairs. McKenna greeted her in the entryway away from everyone else, her voice low out of respect. “My Lady, you cannot go. Miranda will not allow it.”  
  
Andrea smiled at her and then, voice equally low, she replied, “Did Miranda give the command?” When McKenna shook her head, Andrea patted her shoulder. “Well then, I’m going.” She looked McKenna in the eye, “I know these bastards better than any of you. I know that doesn’t make up for experience, but this is personal.

 

 

 

…


	30. Don't Die

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 30/36._**  
  
**_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
  
“You worked here?” McKenna whispered to Andrea as they took up residence in the bushes near the back entrance of the enormous black glass hive of a building called the Facility. At Andrea’s nod, McKenna raised her eyebrows in impressed surprise. Andrea had escaped this place once and eventually restored the Pack to order, she was proud to be working alongside her new Lady. It only worried her a little bit that Miranda would have them all flayed if anything went wrong. On a mission there was no room for the distractions that worries brought however, so she firmly pushed them to the back of her mind to focus on the timing and events that would take place over the next two hours or so.  
  
Thinking of Paris once more and then of Miranda behind the glass in Arrivals, Andrea whispered to the air. “I didn’t know how bad they were at the time.” She breathed in the falsehood of that and exhaled the truth, “I didn’t want to know.”  
  
Katherine gently touched the tips of her fingers to Andrea’s arm and when their eyes met she said, “If you had not been here, then where would any of us be. Now you have a home with us, Lady.”  
  
McKenna’s hand went up, her arm bent at the elbow, then her fingers clenched into a fist. They had all heard Jake, but as team leader she called them to order regardless. The power going down in the building created an awful silence that they were loathe to break, but Andrea’s knowledge of the guard schedule and rotation gave them reasonable assurance that if they moved quickly, stayed on target and got out, then they would be successful. Shelby had agreed to drive the Facility van out past the security checkpoint upon exiting so that their trail would be easy to trace.  
  
Two fingers up on McKenna’s hand and then a double pointing motion to the right signaled their initial move forward to the end of the building staircase that lead directly up to the third floor without having to zig-zag hallways like a dorm room maze. True to her word, Andrea knew how to get in as if she was an emergency responder trying to search for victims or something. Their steps were muted; however, you could never call them silent despite the care they took. Their tiny headlights provided only the barest amount of light possible in order to function. Moonlight did not penetrate the third-floor hallway and as they slipped into the more secure area of the corridor, Andrea’s feeling of being chased was more intense than it ever had been before in that hallway. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a chill course through her body. McKenna was leading but Andy crept close behind her in order to deal with roadblocks or help navigate if their team leader forgot the pattern.  
  
The glass reflected their lights but they hustled past and through the door to go back into the Arrivals pen. Andrea felt confident that the guard would have left his post in order to assist the others in trouble-shooting the power outage. Samantha and Shelby continued out the farther door where Andrea and Miranda had escaped previously and Arrivals were usually brought in from. Heading down to the travel bay there was a smaller overlooked alcove that served as the hub for the server rooms. Shelby would plant two devices in each room in as creative places as he could in order to insure that their devices would not all be found.  
  
Andrea slipped into the very same room that Miranda had been kept in and her heart leaped in her throat as she saw the red hair of Caroline’s head laying spread out on the floor where she had sprawled so like her sister. Not even glancing around the room, Andrea rushed to the girl shaking her awake and then shushing her from her questions as she hauled her unsteadily to her feet. McKenna stepped in and reached out to help Andrea guide Caroline out of quarantine.  
  
“I knew you’d come.” The voice was low and sad. Andrea turned to see Nate’s scruffy face in the small halo of her headlamp. He rose from where he had been waiting and perhaps sleeping on the other side of the room. Andrea pushed Caroline out of the door into McKenna’s arms.  
  
“Go.” Andrea did not turn, but she hissed, “As your Lady, I order you to rendezvous.”  
  
Nate eyed her up and down and then snickered in disgust. “Lady, huh?” He scratched his chest as he stepped forward.  
  
Andrea shoved McKenna again. Her brown eyes never wavered from Nate’s, but she breathed much easier when she heard the snick of the door close behind them. Unzipping her hooded sweatshirt, Andrea breathed in looking for her inner calm. Sliding the soft cotton down her shoulders, she found her fighting stance in her mind. Nate circled her as she slipped the black chain from her waistband and piled it on the sweatshirt. “Why are you with them now, huh, Andy?” He looked confused and hurt, but Andrea couldn’t help him. Or could she? She looked at him then, squaring his eyes in her light so she could look one more time.  
  
“I am one of them.” Andrea’s words were quiet as he reached out to grab her arm and she deflected him quite easily. “Why were you drawn to this field of study, Nate? Do you even know?” Andrea circled him so that his back was to the blackness where she knew the door would be. He looked confused as she stepped into his personal space placing her hands on his shoulders. “Remember how she shimmered when you were torturing her?” Andrea breathed in and out willing the shimmers to begin within her body, willing them to begin in his. She had seen it in his eyes that night at Chelsea Market and again here in the headlamp. Would he give in or continue his path of arrogance?  
  
Flinging her hands off of him, Nate tried to take a swing at Andrea who was still shimmering. There hadn’t been a lot of time for practice or scientific experimentation, but she had stolen a few moments here and there to work on her own control. “What are you doing to me, you bitch?” Andrea smirked as she knew what she would do next. ‘Ah, arrogance then, such a shame.’ Cooing softly to him in the darkness, Andrea slipped off her headlamp and crushed it under her doc marten. “Nate.” She sing-songed. “Nate, I know you could feel my shimmers, too.” She paused letting him take in an uncertain breath. “Aren’t you curious what they mean for you?” Andrea stepped forward once again, following the sound of Nate’s breathing and she wrapped him in a bear hug. She allowed the shimmers to ripple over her again to the point of half transformations and back. She smiled when she felt them returning to his body. Another time of close contact like that and he would have to turn, like it or not, it was his second nature, just as it was hers.  
  
“What are you doing to me?” He shrieked and wrenched himself within her grasp back and forth. His arm tugged behind him to the steel knife handle and then he was swinging and screaming again. “What are you doing to me?”  
  
Andrea knew that his body was reacting to her, and it was harder and harder for her to hold back the full transformation that her body yearned for. She heard the tear in the fabric of her clothes over the sounds of their scuffling and smelled the blood before she fully comprehended what he had done. Swallowing hard against the nausea, she hoped that her plan didn’t end here. “Giving you what you’ve always wanted,” Andrea grunted against all the efforts it was taking for her to remain in the moment humanly and mentally. “A wolf.”  
  
Letting herself transform, Andrea dropped to the ground on all fours side stepping away from him and bending to protect her side as much as she could. She heard him fighting it until his breathing changed and she heard the pads of his paws hit the concrete. She knew from experience that he would be dazed and overwhelmed with his new senses. In two steps Andrea was back on two feet, stumbling around him and back to where she knew the door was. Andrea blindly reached for her sweatshirt and chain. It took many moments of floundering around, but she landed on them at last and slipped out the door on uncertain legs as she heard Nate begin to growl at her. The door snicked closed behind her just in time.  
  
Holding her side with her hand Andrea felt the wound oozing blood and winced knowing how bad it might be. She slipped on the sweatshirt not bothering to close it up and fumbled in the pockets for the pair of boy cut underwear she had stashed there earlier. It wasn’t much, but it would have to be enough. Stumbling Andrea traced the path she had taken with Miranda just over a month before. Stopping to breathe and gather her strength just past the double doors, Andrea remembered why she had carried the chain with her and slipped it around the handles and latched it with the carabiner and screwed it tight. Stumbling backwards in the darkness, Andrea turned around when she heard McKenna’s voice encouraging the others to get into the van.  
  
“McKenna.” Andrea croaked out as she fell to her knees and then forward onto her outstretched palms. Without Katherine and Samantha, she surely would have landed on her face in the darkness.  
  
Shelby got in the van, revved the engine and they piled Andrea into the back of the van, her head resting in Caroline’s lap. In motion, Samantha sat behind Shelby in order to remind him of what to say when the checkpoint guard stopped them if he was at his post. Katherine gave the ‘on our way’ signal to Jake who would fire up the power after five minutes and be ready to hop in the van after two more minutes. McKenna used her headlamp to inspect their nearly naked Lady wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. Thankfully the smell of blood and lack of clothing made the search easy enough. McKenna could not hold back her gasp upon pulling aside the sweatshirt flap that was soaked with blood to reveal a gash along Andrea’s side.  
  
Shelby gave a code. McKenna tore the sleeves from her shirt and began to dress the wound with the fabric and a lot of curse words. Jake got in the van slamming the door. Samantha came back to help if she could. “Call Holly. Her husband is the doc.” McKenna’s hands did not leave Andrea’s side as Samantha scurried up front to get Jake to make the call. Katherine hugged Caroline’s shoulders as she wept.  
  
“Don’t die, Andy, you can’t die.” Caroline sobbed as the plan continued on its forward motion without a care for those inside the car.

 

 

…


	31. Any Word?

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 31/36._**  
  
**_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
  
“Ambassador Dixon and his wife Marcia.” Emily leaned forward her eyes scanning the room for those approaching Miranda as well as those plotting in the corners about her. Miranda was thankful that her captains were there to ground her. The tickle of Emily’s whisper and occasional touch were the only thing keeping her from going for Irving’s throat here on the spot amidst all the vultures of the socially elite. Nigel’s watchful eye on them from farther out in the room served to remind her of all the other eyes also on her. The small talk tonight was especially wearing.  
  
“Miranda, how are you holding up?” Dixon took her hand and leaned in for the air kiss as he spoke. Standing back, he let Miranda greet his wife in the same manner.  
  
“Truthfully, I’m not.” Miranda was thankful to use honesty to her advantage in this instance; no one really wanted to have more than a superficial conversation about Caroline’s kidnapping. It cut too close to their own fears of what could happen any time, any day to their own loved ones. “The police and a private team are following all the leads possible. Blood was left at the scene that will help tremendously, I’m sure.”  
  
Miranda raised her eyebrow, slightly amused, though it would be read as concerned, as Dixon’s face went white and he awkwardly removed himself from the conversation. Behind her she heard Emily give the tiniest gasp possible of choked back amusement. It warmed Miranda, but did nothing to truly shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach that had settled there deeper and deeper from the moment of Cassidy’s text message and through each step of this process until she felt she would vomit at any moment ever since she separated from Andrea at the house.  
  
Turning her head slightly, Miranda whispered, “Any word?”  
  
Equally subtle, Emily relied on Miranda’s wolf hearing for her reply, “Jake cut the power.”  
  
Miranda narrowed her eyes for what wasn’t in the reply as much as what it did include. “Andrea?” The sound of the workings of Emily’s throat as she gulped her reply down into silence weakened Miranda’s knees and she looked to Nigel in alarm. He approached quickly, glass in hand, intercepting Miranda’s fall with an air kiss and a firm hand on her elbow. Saying nothing he maneuvered them to a table to the right and made a great show of laughing at something neither of his companions said.  
  
After Miranda took a sip from her glass, he leaned forward looking across to Emily.  
  
“Jake said that Andrea went with McKenna’s team.” Thankful for Nigel’s intervention, Emily let out a shaky sigh. On a normal day Runway was stressful enough. Tonight, just to exacerbate everything Miranda’s daughter was kidnapped, the entire pack was fragmented, and each group was surrounded by the enemy.  
  
Nigel looked for a passing waiter since he could not exactly steal the drink that he had brought over for Miranda. “McKenna knows what she’s doing. She wouldn’t have let Andy go if she wasn’t ready.”  
  
Miranda closed her eyes against the violent wave of nausea coursing through her. From behind clenched teeth she let the penny drop. “The Lady can give orders and expect obedience.” The sound of Emily gulping once more was not comforting though their presence in this room manipulated by weasels was. Breathing deeply Miranda opened her eyes and found the clock. One way or another they would know what happened soon, though soon felt like an eternity to one who waited.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A commotion at the door drew every eye, though Emily and Nigel’s eyes quickly turned to the crowd in the room looking for conspirators and targets. With a woman on each arm and one trailing along behind him, Eric’s entry to the party was spectacular in its own right. Directly he headed for Jacqueline Follet greeting her in loud French and making quite the show of kissing her three times while his hands caressed the exposed skin of her neck, shoulders and back. Theresa, Amelia and Grace attended to Irving—batting their eyelashes, touching the lapels of his suit and flirting with each other in his view. The majority of the crowd lost interest after several moments of this and returned to their conversations.  
  
Miranda stood, her insides roiling at his brazen betrayal of the pack and of her personally. Nigel stood by her, ever ready in his capacity to follow where she led, no matter the difficulties that would be left behind. Alone Emily sat at the table watching the easy way that the girls touched each other and that pinched-nose, short, hairy, smelly weasel. A low growl emanated from her person that could barely be heard over the white noise of the party. Quickly Nigel grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up into a standing position. “Unless Miranda turns, you will maintain order.” Nigel hissed against the shell of her ear ready to bite her if he needed to.  
  
Within moments Eric had called a waiter over to make arrangements of some kind. Then with an arm waving, half bowed flourish, Eric acknowledged Miranda before turning to link arms with a laughing Jacqueline Follet as he led her to the door to the right of the main room. Miranda let out a growl from low in her throat as the knife he stabbed her in the back with twisted. Following behind Irv, Grace blew a kiss in Emily’s direction. Emily’s nails dug into her palms and her eyes clouded over red. However, as Grace turned to walk away, her brows knit together and she tapped her ear as a signal to the trio of wolves.  
  
Fighting her warring emotions Emily turned to Nigel tapping her ear. For a few fleeting moments of confusion, they tried to make sense of this dramatic entrance, exit, and signal. Miranda was near shimmers, she was so furious, but then in their ear they heard McKenna’s too calm voice.  
  
“Evacuate humans. Entering South Ballroom. Greet Holly Service Entrance. Now. Now. Now.”  
  
Miranda whirled on her captains trying to see if they had made heads or tails of the message. “Fire alarm. Go.” Nigel motioned Emily toward the bathrooms outside of which the fire alarm was situated on the wall. “That’s the South Ballroom.” He pointed toward the doors where the weasels had just been led by Eric and his entourage of wolf-models. “We have to get Holly. Come on.” Jumping into action, Nigel pulled Miranda’s arm dragging her with him and away from where the team was no doubt going to feed the weasels to the Facility and conjure up some kind of daring escape. The alarms began going off, people gave excited shrieks and generally milled about as their panic began to swell to over flowing and the security of the building began to clear the hall. Keeping to the edges of the crowd and near the wall, Emily sprinted after her pack master as best she could in her five-inch heels.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The echo of the alarm rattled in their heads as they tried to frantically piece together what was happening. Nigel reached the service entrance first, his body tense with the desire to fight, only he didn’t know who or where or when. He could feel his inner wolf ready to shimmer and be set free. The sight of Holly joining them elevated this desire as more and more wolves readied themselves to take on any situation. Behind her she ushered her husband, Jeremy, into the nearly empty kitchen area. Nigel’s heart sank—if McKenna had Holly call in Jeremy, the pack’s de facto doctor, then it meant there was trouble. He hoped against hope that it was anyone on the team besides Andrea, but with a chilling certainty, he knew this time he’d be wrong.  
  
“The South Ballroom.” He said as he motioned for Miranda and Emily to turn around and pushed Holly and Jeremy to follow them. If he didn’t give anyone a chance to ask questions then the dread he felt in his stomach couldn’t fully take root. At least that was what he tried to tell himself as he rushed them all forward.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda and Emily yanked the doors open to reveal the smarmy little get together including Irving, Jacqueline, Eric and his girls. Champagne was flowing and their looks of surprise quickly turned to gloating as they saw the flush and hurry evident on the editor and her assistant’s faces.  
  
“Come to join us after all, Miranda?” Jacqueline sing-songed as she caught eyes with Eric and gave a flirty little shrug. The girls around Irving all gave the universal fake laugh, but its true meaning was lost on the weasels.  
  
“Always wanting to rise above your station, Jacqueline?” Miranda drawled out her words savoring the ability to get down to business at last.  
  
Jacqueline stepped closer to Miranda setting her glass down on the table nearest her. “Who’s afraid of zee big bad wolf? Big bad wolf?” Her French accent was grating, but her attitude amused Miranda who knew it would be short lived.  
  
“Irving, keep your bitch in line.” Miranda turned her back on Jacqueline as she walked back to join Nigel and Emily. The silence of the sirens punctuated her barb perfectly and Miranda smirked openly as she turned to face them again with her arms slowly crossing over her chest.  
  
The back door crashed open as Jacqueline made a low noise in her throat and stepped forward to attack Miranda. Amelia and Theresa easily subdued Irving while Grace lunged forward and caught Jacqueline by the back of her hair holding her painfully in place. McKenna rushed in shouting instructions and breaking the controlled stress of the moment into a full-blown melee. Samantha and Katherine, carrying Andrea in, rushed across to Holly and Jeremy. Miranda turned to follow them as they rushed out of the ballroom to who knows where taking Nigel with them. Distracted from the situation around her, Miranda nearly missed the sound of a tiny voice intersecting all the other noise, “Mommy!” Miranda’s heart leapt into her throat as she turned to reunite with her baby girl.  
  
After many moments holding her daughter tightly, Miranda began to take in the scene in front of her. McKenna and Eric had joined the models hugging Irving and Jacqueline. Still simmering from their earlier apparent affront, Miranda growled as she worriedly sized up the situation. Nigel had followed Andrea, as she would have ordered him to, however that left Emily to protect her youngest while she took on the motley crew of adversaries. Vaguely she noted that they were shimmering as if to transform, but that they did not complete. Small arms wrapped tightly around her body and her vision tunneled away from everything and down to the top of a frizzy red headed girl that she’d know anywhere. Her arms circled the girl immediately amidst the chaos of weasels changing and men in black busting in the same way McKenna’s team did. All of a sudden Jake and the others were all hustling mother and daughter protectively out of the ballroom and back out to the service entrance through the kitchen and out to cars that had obviously been arranged.  
  
Tires squealed as they pulled away from the hotel hosting the Runway party. With a fleeting glance, Miranda took in the sincere concern for her daughter and herself. Turning her head as they rounded the corner she noticed police and fire vehicles responding to the alarm as well as the socially elite trying to reach their chauffeured cars to escape the scene. After many minutes of reviewing details in her head, Miranda leaned back in her seat holding Caroline tightly against her. “Where is Andrea?” McKenna had no longer been tapping her ear and quietly communicating with her team. Answers should be at the ready.  
  
For three heart-beats the silence was awful.  
  
“She’s going to die!” Caroline wailed before nearly choking Miranda with the grip of her arms around her neck as she buried her face against Miranda’s shoulder. Adjusting her hold on her little girl, Miranda wordlessly looked around the crowded back seat of the town car taking in the faces of her pack and their solemnity. Recalling the presence of Holly and her husband the doc, Miranda’s sick feeling lurched up in her stomach. She held tighter to Caroline to fight off the wave of despair and fury that she could not afford to succumb to.  
  
“Stabbed in the side.” McKenna said quietly as she motioned to her left side along the ribs. The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

 

 

…


	32. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update. I will have the rest of this up this weekend. I know a couple of you are impatient, but it will be worth the wait.

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 32/36._**  
  
**I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…**  
  
  
“Wait and see.”  
  
Miranda looked down at her hand, buried in red hair and tried not to notice the brown of blood staining her fingers. Inhaling wearily, she scratched her fingertips across her daughter’s scalp trying to remember to be thankful. Caroline curled in her lap, sleeping off the pill that the doctor had ordered to calm her down, return her body to a less elevated rhythm, and begin to recover. Cassidy was curled in the corner chair trying to remain in it while restlessly moving in vain to find comfort in her sleep. The pack was guarding the hospital, monitoring police scanners and conducting their own surveillance. Andrea had been stabbed in the side, collapsing part of the lung before or after she had ensured Caroline and the team’s safety. There were so many things to be thankful for.  
  
However, Miranda just couldn’t shake the trembling in her hands as flashes of memory returned to her over and over. Images of her lover nearly naked, wrapped in bandages, held together by bloody hands, and lapsing in and out of consciousness as she bled and wheezed. Caroline had rushed to Andrea as soon as the car had screeched to a stop behind the van in the ambulance bay of the hospital. Andrea’s nose and mouth covered by the oxygen mask connected to the concerned Jeremy only served to make Miranda’s worst imaginings loom ever larger in her mind. Caroline had yanked Samantha away with a growl only to dislodge Andrea’s balance as they lowered her out of the van. Her homemade bandage coming loose, Caroline clutched to her, weeping. Miranda had to pull her traumatized daughter away from her injured lover and her heart broke as her hands were covered in blood. “Oh.” Was all she had been able to whimper as Caroline had turned to wrap around Miranda in a vice grip as they once again took Andrea away from her.  
  
Shelby had gently guided the pair into the hospital and attended them until Andrea had been placed in a room. Serena appeared with Cassidy, Nigel and clean clothes for everyone. The doctor had said the pneumothorax was actually quite small despite the rest of the wound and the amount of blood loss. “Thankfully, we probably won’t have to aspirate.”  
  
While Miranda was thankful to have her family gathered around her and her pack pulling the web of support tight around them, it didn’t change the fact that Andrea had not looked her in the eye, or spoken to her, or that her blood was stained onto Miranda’s fingers.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Hey.” Andrea’s throat hurt from dryness, but she only noticed it over her chest pain because she had needed to try to speak for many moments until she had licked her lips and swallowed enough to wet the works in order to get proper attention. Holding the breathing tube, away from her nose, between her fingers and thumb, Andrea weakly looked around to find three sets of blue eyes shining with tears. “Come.” She whispered as her arms flapped up just enough to indicate the girls and Miranda.  
  
Wiping their eyes and mouths, the twins quietly stepped closer. Andrea wrinkled her brow as she watched Caroline deliberately turn and come around to join her sister on the right-hand side of the bed. Her gaze tiredly wavered between the two girls assessing them and reassuring herself the mission had been worth any price. The corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile, Andrea turned to look at her lover as she felt her hand smoothed between two warm palms. Andrea sighed and increased her dopey smile.  
  
Miranda raised one eyebrow in question, but then reached for the dusty pink plastic cup of water with a striped bendy straw. She held it for Andrea, smiling when the younger woman held her hand against the cup as she sipped delicately from the straw.  
  
Sighing, Andrea laid back the little bit that she had leaned forward. Immediately her expression turned pained as she reached for her side. “Oh no, Andy.” Caroline whisper scolded.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Andrea reached for the girl’s hand as she forced herself to look away from Miranda. After caressing her throat, Andrea took another few sips of water when Miranda leaned forward again. “Thank you.” She murmured. Squeezing Caroline’s hand tightly in her own, Andrea said, “The plan worked.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Miranda low growled at her as she leaned forward and pressed the call button on Andrea’s bed.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“OW!!!!!!” Andrea moaned and rolled up onto her knees with her face in the carpet to muffle her curse words. Her left hand made a fist as she hugged her arm against her chest to feel the pressure instead of the pain. Her right hand slowly felt along the side of the brown tank top hoping that the throbbing would stop and that there wouldn’t be any red on her fingertips. She lay awkwardly for many moments focusing on her breathing and wishing she could pass out to escape the pain. Miranda would be very disappointed if she popped a stitch and Caroline would be mortified. Slowly the throbbing dissipated and Andrea rolled over on her side so she could take a look for the telltale red. “Okay then.” Andrea sighed as she pulled back fingers that were thankfully blood free. Resting there a while, Andrea contemplated her situation.  
  
Turning sideways, Andrea patted the couch thoughtfully. She had been napping for the majority of the past two days since coming home. ‘Dream.’ Andrea told herself as she reasoned out the whys and wherefores of ending up forcefully on the floor instead of sitting up and stretching.  
  
Realizing that the pain was more from shock than injury, Andrea rolled her neck from side to side and then stretched her arms up and then across her body like she’d done so often in the last month with McKenna. “Month. Wow.” Andrea murmured to herself smiling as she shifted her rib cage from side to side and feeling no pain. The doc had said the pneumothorax would spontaneously resolve, Miranda had told her. With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Miranda had also pointed out that wolves healed very well. Drawing her legs up as she pulled her spine fully straight and then arched her back, Andrea became aware of a different feeling altogether.  
  
“Hmmm.” Andrea scratched her head, messing up her hair. Then she wiped her hand across her face and let her fingers trail down over her collarbone until she was cupping her breasts. “Some dream.” Andrea laughed a little as she enjoyed the sensations that had caused her to thrash about on the couch enough to fall to the floor. Standing and stretching her legs behind her, Andrea checked the time on the DVD player. The twins were reluctantly at their father’s for the weekend. It was Sunday and Runway didn’t care what happened—the work still needed doing, especially after missing 4 days in the same month. The house was empty, but Andrea knew that any number of wolves were patrolling outside, gathered at Tabitha’s, or a phone call away. Sometimes she thought this new life was all a dream and perhaps she’d wake up at her parent’s house in Ohio just having imagined everything from seeing her first wolf. The thick carpet between her toes, her ability to identify who had been in the kitchen last and what they had eaten by smell alone, indicated that the changes within her were not just a figment of imagination. Coupled as it were with the sense of completion that Miranda and the girls brought her, well, there was no doubt in her mind that this was incredible and just as incredibly, real.  
  
Hungry, Andrea pulled out the basic fixings for a sandwich and quickly filled up her stomach. Heading back up the stairs, she felt her body returning to the ‘happier’ aspects of her dream, instead of the shock and temporary pain of crashing to the floor. Imagining the heat of the shower coursing over her body was almost as pleasurable as her dream. Her energy returned, Andrea took the steps two at a time. The brown tank slipped up over her skin and she dragged it over her hair before throwing it on the floor. Hoping her wound felt as good as she did, Andrea closed her eyes as she slowly peeled her bandage off. Eyes still closed, cautious fingertips felt along where the stitches should be over the gash in her side. Eyes popping open, Andrea turned to the mirror, her hand firmly caressing the smooth, white skin of her new scar. The doctor had been true to his word, but Miranda had been minimizing the effects of their wolf physiology. Smiling, Andrea unbuttoned her khaki capris and, hooking her thumbs, she pulled down both pants and underpants.  
  
Waiting for the water to heat, Andrea could smell the lingering scent of her earlier arousal. Stepping into the stream, Andrea moaned at the delicious feel of the water beading on her skin and slipping down along her sensitive nerve endings. Turning around backwards, Andrea leaned her head back into the stream of water letting the heat soak into her hair. Upending the shampoo, Andrea quickly lathered the viscous substance into her hair and rinsed and repeated. The conditioner she left in her hair as she used the shower pouf to scratch, smooth, and tantalize her skin. Quickly shaving her legs and pits, Andrea rinsed her body. Dripping water, she toweled off as she entered the bedroom she shared with Miranda. Feeling wildly aroused, Andrea dropped the towel on the chest at the foot of the bed and slipped into the pile of covers.  
  
Rubbing her cheek against Miranda’s pillow and then rubbing her shoulders around the sheets as she breathed in her mate’s scent and teased herself further, Andrea wound herself up even more. Her taut nipples hurt as she bumped against them and rubbed them over the creases of the sheets and comforter. Unable to resist, her palm cupped her breast before slipping away to just the pinch of her thumb and forefinger. Breathing in a slow sucking against her teeth, Andrea writhed on the bed, wanting her mate and driven wild by their combined scents. Her face pressed hard against the pillow muffled her cries while her hips writhed, her back arched, and she felt a fresh gush of desire between her legs.  
  
“Andrea.” The pitch was low—a vibrato that teased Andrea’s core and drew her awareness from the fever of lust she had nearly succumbed to. “All better now?” Frozen in place, Andrea breathed the hot air of the pillow, her saliva wetting the fabric and her heart beating even faster in recognition of her mate. The sound of a long zipper being pulled down Miranda’s back drew Andrea back and up onto her knees where she could turn and view the skin being revealed and the wolf flashing in her blue eyes. Stepping out of one shoe, Miranda leaned, flat-footed, to step out of the other shoe. Andrea scrambled out of the center of the bed and onto the carpet landing on her knees in her haste. Miranda shrugged her shoulders letting the dress fall as her hands caressed down her body to reveal a blue bra and panty set tied with bows and thigh high stockings that made Andrea drool.  
  
“Miranda.” A reverent whisper was all Andrea could manage as she slid forward on her knees across the carpet and hugged the legs in front of her, breathing in the arousal of her lover.  
  
Her fingers tangling in brown hair and covering one of Andrea’s hands, Miranda savored the feel of her lover’s return. Working and dealing with pack business had physically separated them, which was unfortunate. However, Andrea’s injury and body shutting down to recover had been a mental separation that Miranda felt she could not bear. She had sensed Andrea’s strength returning all day and in the afternoon had felt an irrational desire to return home to her love. Her body cried out for completion as Andrea’s mouth promised her the world with every caress, lick, breath, and growl. A single finger slipped around the barrier of blue lace while Andrea continued to worship Miranda’s body with plump lips reddened from her own earlier playing. Miranda shuddered as her core was penetrated. The contrast of the wet, hot fabric against her sex and the smooth sliding of Andrea’s finger with the feel of Andrea’s hand still outside her panties rubbing against her inner thighs was too much. Miranda pulled Andrea’s hair as her knees began to buckle under her.  
  
Reflexes sharpened out of painful need, Andrea half rose enough to guide Miranda to the bed. Miranda held the edges of the mattress with her palms down, trying to catch her breath. Andrea’s hunger and health renewed, there was no stopping the sensuality of her kisses up and down Miranda’s thigh as her hands roamed up and over lace imprisoned breasts. Pressing the fabric roughly against her nipples, Andrea maneuvered between Miranda’s legs opening them wider, then she was pushing the cups of the bra up and over Miranda’s breasts to feast back and forth with a hunger fueled ever more ravenous between them. With each feral bite of flesh, Andrea’s body pressed against the mattress giving her nipples a pleasantly, painful massage. Miranda’s legs bumped wider and slid closed with each press of Andrea up against her. Not stopping for even a second, Andrea bit and licked and sucked Miranda’s breasts making her lover moan and arch up into the contact. Lowering her hands slowly down Miranda’s sides and onto her hips, deft fingers plucked at the little bows holding the lace together and pulled to intimately reveal Miranda.  
  
Trailing a nail over the curve of Miranda’s hip, Andrea dipped her fingers down into the liquid pooled between Miranda’s legs and then she thrust her body forward up against Miranda, her teeth devouring the skin, curves, and nerves there with a ravenous growl as her fingers thrust forward. Miranda pulled and released Andrea against her as they both grunted and moaned. Andrea added another finger, her free hand reaching around Miranda’s back and holding her against her. Finesse gone, thought evaporated, their bodies moved faster and harder toward completion. Panting, Miranda clawed against Andrea’s shoulders wanting more, wanting to pull her inside of herself until they were one. Andrea lowered her mouth to the sensitive spot on Miranda’s abdomen and she licked on one thrust and bit down hard on another. Miranda’s inner walls fluttered and then clamped down hard on Andrea’s next thrust, her fingers curling and the rest of her hand pressing hard against the sensitive skin of her upper thighs and labia. Miranda held her lover still against her as every muscle in her body went rigid and her head tilted back in a mighty howl.  
  
After many moments, Andrea shifted a little for better breathing access and Miranda released her. Leaning back on her palms, the silver haired master of the pack tried to reclaim her sanity or at least her normal breathing rhythm. Andrea sat back on her heels licking her lips and soaking up the vision of her thoroughly ravished mate. “Mine.” Andrea claimed tilting her head as she contemplated the messed hair, flushed face, dancing blue eyes, pushed up bra over reddened nipples, the beautifully wet silver sex, and long legs covered by thigh high stockings that had felt delicious sliding against her skin.  
  
“Yours.” Miranda hummed as she looked into the amazing and wild brown eyes of her partner.  
  
Miranda adjusted her position on the bed and began to remove her bra. Andrea climbed up onto the bed, pulling Miranda sideways down into a kiss. “You are devastatingly beautiful.” Andrea told her when the kiss ended.  
  
Blue eyes took in the love and lust apparent in the adoring face opposite her. “Oh, I missed you so much.” Moving up on top of her lover, Miranda leaned down initiating another round of love making with a kiss.

 

 

…


	33. You're Like My Sister

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 33/36._**  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
Waking leisurely in an empty house was an all too rare luxury for Miranda. The warm press of womanly curves against her own made her snuggle deeper into her bed wanting to keep the dream alive. Shifting the curves against her left her cold and frowning. This was no dream. In dreams, one’s lover did not unceremoniously get up to go to the bathroom. Miranda pulled the covers up over her shoulder to her ear and tried to find the moonbeam she was sure was just beyond consciousness. She had just found it and was stretching out to roll her belly up into the light when reality intruded again. Her toes were cold and she frowned, eyes closed, still hanging on to the last vestiges of sleep. Then the cold turned to the heat of palms on her skin and wet lips and tongue caressing up her body.  
  
At last letting go of the blanket, Miranda embraced the morning in all of its glory. Andrea’s mouth was lingering against the sensitive flesh of her knee and behind it as her wicked fingers traced up her lover’s thighs and teased the curve of her hip on each side encouraging her to finish her move to lay out in the moonlight. Moaning, Miranda shifted her body opening up for her lover as her hands went to her throbbing nipples still sore from the previous night’s activities. Rubbing her palms against the sensitive nerve endings mimicked the torture of Andrea’s tongue against the skin of her inner thighs.  
  
Andrea continued her long and winding path up Miranda’s body continuing to tease her by paying close attention all around her sex, but not dipping into the delicate arousal pooling there. Her left hand remained on Miranda’s hip squeezing and anchoring them both in the moment while her right hand slipped under Miranda’s hand to trace around the edge of a nipple before slowly pressing and releasing the nipple, only to repeat her motions again. Miranda arched her body moving her hips to encourage Andrea’s attentions on her sex and lean more into the attention on her breast. She had no problem asking for what she wanted from her lover. Andrea’s laugh tickled against her skin, and she adamantly refused to give into to Miranda’s wishes.  
  
After many moments of this tantalizing touch, Miranda’s left hand ceded the breast to Andrea’s attentions and slid her fingers down her body until she was playing in her own wetness. Her folds slid apart under her expert touch and Miranda’s breath increased rapidly as she brushed against her clit. Andrea’s other hand came up to Miranda’s other breast as her mouth followed those leading fingers down to the sex of her lover. The brunette pressed her own legs tightly together moaning at the feel of slippery arousal coating Miranda’s fingers and sometimes her tongue directly touching Miranda’s sex and other times pressing against her fingers playing there. Her fingers began to twist and pull Miranda’s nipples hard, drawing a growl from the older woman.  
  
Wanting Andrea to bring her release, Miranda slid her right hand back up her body to rest on her rib cage as it rose and fell with her breathing. Andrea whined and began to lick and nibble against her upper thighs again. The touch of her fingers on Miranda’s breasts lessened to caresses of warm palms against the abused flesh. So close, Miranda whined against her denied release and twisted her body once more. When Andrea was unyielding, the silver haired lady lowered her right hand from rib cage to sex once more. Eagerly Andrea returned to licking and mouthing Miranda’s fingers against her sex and playing with her nipples. Moaning with the renewed vigor, Miranda let her fingers retreat once more hoping that Andrea would finish her off. Instead Andrea followed the wet trail of her fingers up to her rib cage where she nipped at the fingertips and licked playfully wanting more of them. Miranda tentatively reached her fingers out to play with Andrea’s mouth, her frustration turning into deeper arousal as she realized the game her lover was playing. Catching Andrea’s bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger, Miranda growled encouragingly and pulled her lover’s face down to her sex. Taking the lead Miranda rubbed up and down her folds as Andrea licked after her fingers and nipped the sensitive folds of her sex. When she began circling her clit the difference in pressures made her wild as the hard press of her fingers was followed by the somewhat gentler swipe of tongue. Soon Miranda was writhing as she focused on her clit with Andrea’s assistance. Then Andrea took her left hand from Miranda’s hip and slid up her inner thigh, sliding into her lover just as her inner walls were clamping down and her body was tingling head to toe with the beginnings of orgasm. As it hit her, Miranda’s hand fell away as she was lost to the sensations. Andrea continued licking and pumping into her lover until she was overcome by a second and even more powerful orgasm.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
All too soon the morning was gone and the couple was in the kitchen eating a light lunch. Miranda would be returning to Runway the next day and Andrea hoped that she could return to training with McKenna. Thankfully, Andrea wasn’t feeling too restless after the excitement of the Chelsea Market escape, turning into a wolf, and rescuing Caroline. Still they discussed options and the need to come up with something so that Andrea didn’t feel useless and like a free loader. Miranda’s raised eyebrow at that made them both laugh but did underscore the point that was easy to see around them—Miranda worked because she loved it, not because she had to. A gentle hand squeeze told Andrea that the same should extend to her as well—she should find work that she loved and wanted to do, not just something to bring in a paycheck. It went unspoken, but they both knew that they were not completely free of the Facility just yet.  
  
Outside the sounds of voices, cases rolling on the ground and then car doors slamming drew their attention. Andrea smiled as she was reminded once again of her incredible new senses of hearing and smell. McKenna thanked Roy, which prompted the twins as well, then the car was heard driving off. Edgar greeted all three of them. Andrea rose quickly her eyes challenging Miranda as she tried to race her to the door. Just when they were alongside the table in the narrowed part of the hall, Miranda edged forward elbowing Andrea to get by. Amused Andrea stopped with her hand against her side laughing and slowly walking forward.  
  
“Mom!” Cassidy cried dragging her case behind her as she scrambled up the steps.  
  
“Andrea.” Caroline left her case and darted up in front of her sister to gently clasp Andrea in a hug.  
  
Sensing the girl’s over caution at this point, Andrea pulled her into a tight bear hug. “I won’t break, silly. See?” Andrea pulled back and then went in again for a tight hug. Caroline laughed and returned the squeeze.  
  
Miranda and Cassidy with their arms about their waists turned to look over the Hallmark moment. Then Miranda broke the ice with an outstretched arm, “What about me?”  
  
“Oh, mom! Of course!” Caroline lunged for her mother while Cassidy greeted Andrea with a quick hug. Then they were all smiling and standing around on the front step amused with each other. Cassidy dug into her front pocket while Caroline rushed down and retrieved her case lugging it up by the handle.  
  
Holding out the embroidery floss bracelet woven in an intricate pattern Cassidy said, “We made these for you.” She took her mom’s wrist while Caroline felt for her bracelet and pulled it out turning to Andrea. “The white is for you.” Cassidy said as she tied the first knot.  
  
“The brown is for you.” Caroline told Andrea as she looped one strand of string over the other.  
  
Looking down at her new jewelry, Miranda asked, “And the red?”  
  
“That’s for us!” Both girls crowed in unison.  
  
Miranda pulled them awkwardly against her in a hug, “I see.” She said as she stared into Andrea’s brown eyes. Riding the joy of the moment, Andrea added herself to the group hug with a push. Laughing they all broke apart. “Let’s get inside.” Miranda said as she turned to go in the open front door. The twins grabbed their cases and followed her, the wheels thudding as they pulled them up and over the door jam. Andrea turned to follow them, one hand on the doorknob to pull it shut behind her. McKenna was still talking to Edgar so there was no need to wait for her.  
  
“Andy! Andy! Wait, I’ve gotta see you!” The voice was followed by an unfriendly greeting from Edgar and McKenna and the sounds of a struggle. “Andy!” Miranda told the girls to go up and get settled before turning to Andrea at the door. With a glance at each other, Andrea turned to see what the fuss was about.  
  
McKenna and Edgar were not taking any chances with this guy after the last couple of weeks. The man stopped trying to advance and turned his attention on them, “Okay. I stopped moving. Hands off. Will ya?” He held his hands up in surrender though his words were surly.  
  
“He has the stink of the Facility on him!” McKenna called back to the alphas.  
  
Tall, military haircut, blue eyes—Andrea thought she recognized him so she stepped all the way down the steps and out toward the curb. With the two wolves guarding in front and Miranda right behind, she felt very secure. “Andy, it’s me, Rick. Come on, I worked with you. It’s Rick.” Andrea looked him over head to toe again recognizing him, ‘oh yeah, looks good in those pants.’ She thought back and wondered how she could ever have chosen Nate when Rick was right there. Andrea sniffed the air—sure enough the stench of the Facility was strong but then she picked up something else, something that reminded her of home. She smiled at him and looked him in the eye. There, she saw it for sure as he struggled again with Edgar.  
  
“Miranda, it’s not just the Facility. Come on, smell him.” Andrea stepped back and took Miranda’s hand in her own. She pulled the master of the pack forward for a better sniff. “Rick worked with me at the Facility, but he’s a scientist not part of the Acquisition Team.” Rick looked at her thankful that she had finally acknowledged him. Andrea heard Miranda gasp as she saw the flash in his blue eyes.  
  
Stepping slightly in front of Andrea, but not letting go of her hand, Miranda took charge of the situation. “Easy now, McKenna, Edgar.” Miranda let her gaze linger over all of Rick, taking in his physique, bearing, and wondering about his sudden appearance at their home. “Why have you come here?”  
  
Andrea knew this was bound to happen, but that didn’t make it any more comfortable than that first pack meeting. ‘At least I won’t have to bite his throat.’ She thought as she contemplated that if anything, she’d have to hold back her lover.  
  
“They are gunning for you more than ever.” Rick’s blue eyes held Miranda’s and McKenna and Edgar who had barely stood down were once again leaning forward. Rick refused to be intimidated. He had a purpose which was in all of their best interests and he knew they did not want to harm him if they didn’t need to. “You know too much about the Facility and they want to take you down.” It made sense, but everyone was still tensed up. “Andy, I don’t know how you did it, but they are furious. At first, they thought the girl went wolf and they were all ecstatic. They were already high as kites with the new species you guys handed them. Were-Weasels, man, who would have thought?”  
  
As all three wolves growled at him, Rick raised his hands up in surrender. “Hey, what? Oh, okay. I got it.” He shook his head thinking about how touchy they were. “Anyway, then when it turned out that it was Nate. My god. You should have seen Haddarack’s face. And the other, um, animals—they turned out to be Haddarack’s good friends.” Rick smiled at her then adding, “And they were mean.” He whistled his amusement. “They bit five handlers!”  
  
Andrea laughed and pulled Miranda back against her body encouraging her to stand down from Rick. He wasn’t a threat; surely, they could see that. “I can just imagine.” Andrea said as she wrapped her arm around Miranda’s waist.  
  
Almost relaxed, Miranda found herself wanting to believe this humorous individual. His knowledge could be of great value to them; however, his sudden appearance was suspicious. “I still don’t understand why you are here now.” Her voice was calm, curious. She just wanted to know specifically what drew him out. It had been over a month since her capture and subsequent escape, why had he waited so long to come to them.  
  
“I can’t be a part of it anymore. Not when they want to kill you, Andy. You know how important you are to me.” Rick’s eyes begged her to understand. Hadn’t they both suffered while working at the Facility, not understanding its ways and not wanting to truly see its short-comings? They had commiserated long and often. “You’re like my sister, Andy. I could never hurt you.”  
  
Andrea felt her heart flip flop. She wondered how in the world she could have ever thought Nate was a kindred spirit, when Rick was such a better example practically side by side to him. Miranda’s vice grip on her fingers brought her back to the present where Rick didn’t stand a chance against Miranda, but she seemingly didn’t know that. Rick wasn’t welcome here, but where could he go? Andrea realized and then said it out loud. “Haddarack will track you here.”  
  
Nodding somewhat sadly, Rick agreed. “I couldn’t do it anymore, Andy. Surely, you understand that?” He impishly looked at Miranda, Andrea’s inspiration to break free and smiled. At this, Miranda’s grip on her fingers relaxed and Andrea smiled again. “They won’t miss me till my next shift anyway.”  
  
McKenna and Miranda exchanged a flurry of communication through their eyes, head nods, and shakes as well as raised eyebrows. “Come on, you’ll come with me for today.” McKenna pulled at Rick’s arm.  
  
“Hey, Stella and Nicole are out of town visiting their families. He can stay with Monroe and I tonight.” Edgar offered as he back-handed Rick’s shoulder as a sign of welcome.  
  
The trio began walking away when Miranda called out, “McKenna.” The wolf turned to look at her alpha. “A new guard if you leave.” She nudged her nose at the back of the men walking away. “Check him out.” McKenna nodded as she whipped out her cell phone and turned to make it happen.  
  
Miranda led Andrea back up to the house and then pressed her against the door as soon as it was closed. Lips pressed softly until their caress was returned and tongues began to slide against each other. Miranda’s hands began to roam and she kissed beyond her own need for air, widening her nostrils to compensate as she claimed her lover once more. Anticipating this, didn’t make it any less arousing for Andrea as she returned the kisses and bites with equal force. The contrast of the hard door behind her and the heated curves in front of her accelerated her heartbeat wildly. Knowing the girls had just arrived and wanted to spend time with them, in addition to likely being worried after spying on them outside with the stranger, Andrea sucked air in through her nose and began to rub calming circles on Miranda’s back and she slowed down her response to the kiss, taking Miranda with her back into the calmer waters of love instead of passion. “I love you.” Andrea murmured against Miranda’s lips before she kissed her one more time. “Come on. The girls will be going crazy up there.” Letting her hand slide down Miranda’s arm as she slipped away from the door, Andrea hooked her finger in Miranda’s new friendship bracelet and pulled her toward the steps.

 

 

…


	34. What?  He was gonna lose it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS. I'll finish edit/posting tomorrow. :)

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 34/36.**_  
  
_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_  
  
Shutting off Miranda’s alarm just before it went off bought Andrea another twenty minutes of time waking her lover up with a slow sensual massage that had her humming before she was even fully conscious. There wasn’t time for Miranda to return the favor, but after Andrea told her what her captains said about on-time being fifteen minutes early—well, suddenly there was just enough time. Sated and amused, Andrea slipped downstairs where she prepared the girls’ favorite breakfasts much to their delight. The dollar pancakes were just the right size. The syrup warmed in a bowl of hot water. The orange juice was not fresh squeezed, but 100%. The omelet had the perfect balance of ham, onions, and bell pepper as well as Emily, jr.’s favorite additions of button mushrooms and a bit of melted cheese. Andrea nearly forgot, but then noticed the lack of milk in the glass and all was ready.  
  
Andrea hated waking them up early but smiled brightly when they stumbled downstairs, ready but not willing to go to school early. The light in their eyes as they breathed in the breakfast smells and then saw the spread laid out for them was worth the tiny bit of guilt and grumbling that she had to endure. Minutes later Miranda was down and eating a tiny portion of the scramble Andrea had seen Richard make them up at Bear Mountain. The coffee was hot, but Andrea wasn’t sure what else was supposed to go in it, if anything. Shyly she tucked into her own cheesy, hash browny, egg and hammy mess with extra black pepper and a simple glass of water.  
  
It made her feel good to do something for them and to have created a small window of family time before the rush of another busy week where she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. At least with the arrival of Rick, Andrea could look forward to some distraction for another week, but soon enough she was going to have to come out of hiding or training and find an occupation.  
  
Andrea sighed as she closed the door behind them and returned to the kitchen. After the dishes and a shower, she figured that she could call McKenna. Hopefully Edgar could bring Rick to McKenna’s and she could show off all that she’d learned. Then she wondered if that was too much a part of the pack’s business to take him into her ‘gym’. With that thought she focused on loading up the dishwasher and getting started with the day. No doubt McKenna would have a plan for their day’s distractions.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Rolling her eyes, McKenna looked back at Andrea and Rick, “Serena needs some,” she scratched her head as she remembered what it was, “skirts.” She made a ‘whatever’ motion with her face and smiled. “For tomorrow, so let’s go out and pick those up.” McKenna nodded as the light turned green and she pulled away from Edgar’s place. Wanting to catch up with Rick a little bit, Andrea had shoved Edgar forward when he walked up to the car so she could sit in the back seat with him. “Then I thought we could grab lunch and head over to a new workout spot.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Andrea assured her while Edgar half turned around in the seat and grinned like the young pup he still was.  
  
McKenna focused on the road, Edgar turned to the window looking around as if he was rarely allowed to roam around Manhattan. As the traffic bogged them down and traffic lights flickered in and out of cooperation, Andrea and Rick picked up the thread of their friendship. “How was your night?”  
  
Rick flicked his eyes up to Edgar, assessing his level of distraction, then he leaned a little bit closer and whispered, “Remember Nate’s apartment?” Andrea snorted a derisive laugh at that as Rick nodded. “Well imagine that two Nate’s lived there.” Horrified Andrea let her eyes bulge as she smirked with delighted disgust. Nate having turned out to be a wolf, made it all the more humorous. Rick knowing that Nate had gone wolf had her finally letting loose a howling laugh that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
At the red light McKenna turned around to look at them, but it was Edgar who asked, “What’s so funny?”  
  
Andrea wasn’t certain she would have told him, even if she could breathe, but she didn’t have to try as the light turned green and McKenna’s cell phone buzzed. Edgar was drawn into her sphere as he typed back what she dictated to him in a return message.  
  
Finally breathing normally again, Andrea mouthed ‘Oh. My. God.’ to Rick who solemnly mouthed back, ‘I. Know. Right?’ Somehow they were able to control the titters and guffaws before they became another full blown laughing fit.  
  
“It wasn’t too bad, for temporary, but I don’t want to move in anytime soon.” Rick leaned back in the seat and looked at Andrea sideways to size her up. “The couch was pretty awesome, until I fell on the floor after a dream.” Andrea’s blush didn’t seem to have anything to do with him, and he wondered whether he could dare to ask about it. Figuring she wouldn’t tell him anyway, Rick pushed forward with his own story. “You ever have one of those dreams that’s so real, you just knew you were there in the past or something?” His blue eyes searched hers and Andrea swallowed at the seriousness in his face.  
  
Wondering what she could or should tell him at this point, Andrea tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. “A few times, but really only recently.” She thought that was true enough without being too revealing. At some point he might get to know that she was one of the Lost Ones and could now fully transform because she was the destined mate of Miranda. However she wasn’t sure this was the time and should he prove to be a plant from the Facility, the less he knew the better. Besides, Miranda hadn’t explained the dreams to her, instead she had had to decode the truth one piece at a time.  
  
Rick’s brow crinkled and he straightened up in the back seat suddenly very formal, like they were back at work and discussing a ‘specimen.’ He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, choosing his words carefully. Then he was out with his question in a flash, “Do you think it has anything to do with the supernatural nature of the Wolves, the WereWolves? We don’t have enough data to form a true pattern, but if another person could be found with proximity to them, who was human, then we’d have enough for a preliminary trend.” Seeing Andrea’s deliberately blank look, Rick thought that she was uninterested and began to back track. “Oh, I know, we don’t work for the Facility anymore, but the quest for understanding, that’s what drew us in, you and I.”  
  
Realizing his misinterpretation, Andrea laid a hand on his knee until he stopped talking. “I have been mentally filing my notes for the last month, don’t worry.” She removed her hand back to her own thigh and shifted back to his original topic. Her scientist’s curiosity was still with her after all. “What did you dream about?”  
  
Taking in a breath and knowing that he had to start somewhere to build this new relationship with Andrea, Rick began. “I don’t know if I was in the group or following along.” He glanced at Andrea but kept going, “Like they sometimes show memories in a film where you’re like a guest.” He paused to smooth down his pant leg. “We were in a forest, but it was dark. I just knew what was around me. It was wild to feel so alive, you know?” He couldn’t help his question as it flowed from the simple exuberance of his dream experience. Andrea nodded, more knowing than she’d let on. “Well, we were in a large field, chasing and playing until another group joined us. Then we were greeting each other and howling at each other, like talking. The moon was full and eventually the leader must have done something, we were all howling up. Then we were running hard and, and, and—” His voice stopped and he pulled out of his ‘reliving the dream’ trance as he smiled at her sheepishly, “I woke up.” He shrugged and then added, “On the floor.” He rubbed his hip for humor and they both laughed.  
  
“You were running with the wolves.” Andrea smiled at him, letting him know she had a similar dream without telling him so.  
  
“It was such a vivid dream—potent like they say visions are.” Rick was so serious that it was amusing, but Andrea knew she was often the same way. “I feel like I know so much.” Rick observed as he shook his head at the intensity of even re-telling the experience had evoked.  
  
“Yet, you feel like the meaning of it is back here,” Andrea pointed to the back of her head, “at the edges of your mind?” At Rick’s astonished look of agreement, Andrea nodded her head vigorously. Internally she was making her own observation that perhaps the Lost Ones around enough full-fledged Weres would activate their second nature. Her own experiences could be explained away as being the destined one of Miranda in the spell, a supernatural loophole. However, instinctively shimmering against Nate until he shifted after noticing the tell tale wolf in the eyes and smell of something ‘homey’ supported her new theory. Unlike Rick, she’d have her third data point if he also turned wolf. He had the eyes of a wolf, and the smell of one, now he was dreaming like she had. Mentally she noted that in three weeks, if Rick was around enough wolves and he changed without forcing, then she’d have a theory. Not one she’d like to test further on unwitting, unknowing Lost Ones, but something to look out for certainly. Then with a smile she realized that she automatically knew when the next Full Moon was going to be.  
  
Pulling up at Calvin Klein, the conversation ended as they got out of the car and followed McKenna. Edgar tried to flirt with the receptionist while McKenna followed a snooty girl to the back. Rick looked around awestruck as he realized that he was in an actual brand name designer’s facility. It was so weird to know that real people somewhere actually stitched fabric together to make the products that he saw in the fairytales of film and later bought the generic versions of at Macy’s. When the ladies returned with a wheeled rack, he tapped Edgar’s arm so that they could both help carry stuff out to the trunk. Andrea thought about Miranda and wished she could have gone to work with her again.  
  
“Uh, who is Serena?” Rick asked timidly once they had all piled into the backseat again. He was pointing to the building to indicate that normal people didn’t pick up an entire trunk full of Calvin Klein anything directly from the man himself.  
  
“Her girlfriend.” Edgar cooed as he thought of what a lovely couple they made. McKenna snarled at him a bit and he laughed holding his hands up in surrender, “Girlfriend, I know, I know. Chill.” McKenna snorted out a reluctant laugh at his antics.  
  
“Serena works with Miranda at Runway.” Andrea told him as if she thought he’d know, when she herself didn’t just over a month ago. Seeing his confusion, she added, “It’s a fashion magazine.”  
  
“Only the best one!” Edgar crowed amused with himself now.  
  
Rick held out his hands palm down, his eyes closing as he breathed in deeply counting to three and exhaling. “What is it?” Andrea asked him, sensing they had accidentally stumbled onto something big.  
  
Smacking his palm to the sides of his head, Rick slid his hands down to his cheeks and turned to face her in the back seat. “It all makes sense now. They kept talking about drawing Miranda out of runway, which would draw you out. Then they could get to you. It didn’t make any sense. Runway: a defined rectangular area of grass, dirt, gravel, concrete, ice or salt prepared for the landing and take off of an aircraft.” Rick shook his head, before adding, “But I knew how much you hate to fly.”  
  
McKenna had turned left and then left, heading towards Runway. Her guest’s agitation taken with the multiple uses of Miranda and Runway were enough for her to follow her gut instincts. Which she was grateful for as Andrea pulled Rick back into explanation mode instead of diatribe mode. “Rick, Rick, what did they say about Runway and Miranda?”  
  
He blinked blue eyes at her, suddenly full of morbid understanding. “They were going to get Miranda at Runway. You would come to them and they’d kill you.” A single tear slipped down Rick’s cheek as he was suddenly racked with guilt, “That’s exactly what you’re going to do!” More tears joined the leader as he recognized his inadvertent role in forwarding the Facility’s plan. “I left because they were going to kill you, and now you’re going to rush right into their hands.” Rocking forward and back, Rick was going to melt down.  
  
“Hey, new guy.” Edgar shouted at him full volume in the small space of the vehicle. When Rick looked at him, shocked, Edgar growled at him—partially transforming his face into a snarling wolf snout complete with ferocious canines and partial shimmers. Rick straightened in his seat, then the blood rushed anywhere else in his body but his brain, and finally he collapsed back against the leather. Edgar reverted back to his human face and McKenna shoved him hard before he could chortle his amusement. “What?” He asked playfully, “He was gonna lose it.” Looking back at the man now slumped against the backseat, he motioned at his peaceful state. “Now, he’s fine.”  
  
The scientist in Andrea’s brain observed, ‘Fainting caused by a temporary malfunction in the autonomic nervous system is called neurally mediated syncope.’ Adrenalin coursing through her at his words, their unfolding meaning, the knowledge that a fight was once again coming and spurred on by Edgar’s antics, Andrea leaned forward and hissed. “You might make him change and we don’t need that!”  
  
Shrinking down into a smaller version of himself, Edgar muttered, “Sorry, Lady Andrea. I always get pumped up before a fight.” Looking once again at the man in the back seat that they knew very little about, he added, “What will we do with him at Runway? There will be at least six of us?” He looked over at McKenna, “We might have to transform, if there’s a fight.”  
  
Deftly turning once more at a red light, McKenna scolded him. “You can take him to Monroe’s shop while you call Eric and the girls to tell them it’s their lucky day to come to Runway.”  
  
“Awe. I’ll miss the fight.” Edgar pouted as he drew his cell phone out.  
  
Ignoring him, McKenna glanced back at Andrea. “Try both Miranda and Serena. Then call Katherine and Samantha; they’re at the gym today. That’s only a few blocks.” When Andrea merely gaped at her and didn’t move, McKenna dared to change tone with her Lady. “You have to make the calls, Lady Andrea.” Paused in traffic she looked at the alpha, softening her voice as she elaborated. “We have to know the situation.” The right corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk, she added, “We have the advantage.” When Andrea just looked at her, McKenna explained, “The Facility has no idea how many of us there are. There will be wolves on the way to Runway from every direction.”

 

 

...


	35. Celebration

**_Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 35/36._**  
  
**_I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…_**  
  
  
Outside the Elias-Clark building, Edgar reluctantly pulled away in McKenna’s car. She and Andrea were just beginning to think of how best to approach the situation when Katherine and Samantha came running. Since Andrea and McKenna were part of the extended Runway family, they would go up in the elevators while Katherine and Samantha would split up taking the front and then back staircases all the way up to the 17th floor. It was a push, but they couldn’t risk leaving an easy exit. They were just slipping earpieces into their ears and adjusting the mini-mics attached at the collar of their shirts, when Eric and the girls walked in. Playing the part all too well, Eric led the cover greetings quite loudly with kisses on the cheeks as he and the models accepted earwicks and mics from the girls. “McKenna, it’s so nice to see you.” He kissed her on the cheek and turned to Andrea. “Aren’t you just beautiful today, Andrea.” When McKenna narrowed her eyes at him he leaned over and whispered, “They’ll be checking the cameras, lovely. You know, you would.” Then he was greeting Samantha and Katherine as if they were his longtime friends as well.  
  
That gentle reminder brought about a change of plan. Eric and the models as ‘part of Runway’ would go up the main elevator. McKenna would accompany Andrea up the front stairs and then Katherine and Samantha would go up the back stairs. This way no one had to split up and Andrea was less directly in the front of the fight. After all they had no idea what they’d be walking into once that elevator door opened. The Facility was massive and had an incredible staff, in addition to being unnaturally motivated to get Miranda as well as draw out Andrea. They were all bristling for a fight. McKenna checked her phone and smiled when she showed the text around: Jake, Shelby and even Richard were already on their way. “Give us a four-minute head start, otherwise there will be no way for us to support your arrival.” McKenna nodded to the girls giving them her approval and silent call of solidarity. They could do this and they would come away stronger for each other. Nodding, they took off for the back entrance.  
  
“Unless they were there to see you with the Weasels, then they have no idea what you are. Use that advantage.” McKenna had never been on a mission with Eric and the girls, she only knew that he played his role well in luring Jacqueline and Irv into the ballroom. It was risky sending his entourage as the middle of their approach, but she didn’t have a lot of choices.  
  
“Relax, it’s Runway.” He winked at her, “I’ll talk them to death.”  
  
McKenna stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt causing a terrible feedback noise in all of their ears. “The Master of the Pack is up there.” She hissed so close to his face, it might be mistaken for a kiss.  
  
Andrea bent her arms and knees in preparation as Eric reached up putting both hands on McKenna’s shoulders. Looking her in the eye, he calmly asserted, “Your lover is there, too. We will take care of them.” He held eye contact with her, but he did not push her away or otherwise fight against her. It was as if he simply wrapped the serenity within him around McKenna’s passion, so that they could all focus.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
‘Gotta be there for Miranda, the Pack, Serena… Can’t let them win…’ Andrea repeated fragments of sentences over and over, adding names and trying to remain calm so she could fight when they arrived, but at the same time push herself ever forward knowing that Eric was zooming up in the elevator shaft into who knew what. The sense of responsibility to the pack was almost as overwhelming as her personal desire to protect Miranda. Andrea tried to keep her mantra up with every step that she followed behind McKenna, but even working out regularly she was not ready for 17 floors in four minutes. Just outside the nondescript door, McKenna checked in with the team while Andrea caught her breath. Looking into each other’s eyes, Andrea and McKenna nodded at each other—ready or not it was time.  
  
Opening the door slowly, McKenna was surprised to find a normal working buzz from the Runway floor. ‘Did we miss the chaos and work has resumed? If all is normal, why didn’t either Miranda or Serena answer the phone?’ Creeping forward, McKenna kept her posture loose and ready, but remained mostly upright. If the situation were normal, then it wouldn’t do to go rushing in like crazy people. McKenna pulled the top of her shirt up and talked low into it, knowing that the wolves didn’t need more than a whisper with the earpiece directly in their ears.  
  
At the Runway receptionist’s desk, they met up with Katherine and Samantha who shrugged their shoulders. The receptionist looked at them funny but as they greeted McKenna and then Andrea, she relaxed. Obviously, they were okay if they were there with them. The phone rang and her attention flittered away from them as she touched her ear, greeted the caller and turned to her keyboard.  
  
McKenna led with Andrea close behind her. Katherine and Samantha cautiously followed down and around the corner to the assistant’s desks. From there you could see the wide expanse of Miranda’s office with the sunlight streaming through the windows. The tension could be felt from the outer office area, but Eric was loudly exclaiming how the last issue was just absolute genius, pure and simple. He flopped himself down in one of the black leather chairs across from Miranda and her guest—a man in all black standing at the window rather too near to her. McKenna held her hand out holding Andrea back as she half turned and nodded for Katherine and Samantha to go around them and sneak up close to the door. Whatever was holding these ‘guests’ back at this point would be set in motion the moment they saw Andrea.  
  
When Eric finally wound down his soliloquy on her greatness, Miranda icily dismissed him. “Mr. Striffler, if you’ve nothing in the way of productivity to offer, then I do not know why you interrupted my management meeting.”  
  
Looking around portraying casualness, but noticing McKenna and Andrea, Eric sniffed as if he had been wounded by her words. “Serena is not on your management team. She has posed for me. Why have you never put her on the cover, Miranda?” Eric sucked his teeth as he pretended to look her over. “Tsk, tsk.” Turning back to her, indifferent to the other men in black behind him, Eric added, “I don’t think those linebackers with her are part of your management team either.”  
  
Breathing in and then out slowly, Miranda chose her next words carefully, “Questioning my authority at Runway will not do you any favors.” Miranda waved her hand dismissively at him and his models.  
  
Standing, Eric sighed and turned as if to leave the room. “Fine.” He muttered as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll GO.”  
  
Outside, McKenna nodded to Andrea—they had picked up the scents of Serena, Emily, Nigel, and what were likely five other individuals in addition to Eric, Theresa, Amelia and Grace. If Miranda and the main Facility goon were in sight then the others were tucked against the wall, perhaps sitting on the couch. Unless there was another unit of men, then the Facility had seriously misjudged for they would be outnumbered eleven to six, with more wolves on their way. It also wasn’t like Serena couldn’t hold her own, which most would not anticipate from a clacker at Runway.  
  
Storming into the middle of the room towards Miranda, McKenna and Andrea made a beeline for the leader of the bunch. Miranda had already turned to engage him as Eric turned away. In the corner Nigel, Emily and Serena pushed their way out into the room forcing the brutes to engage with them on one side and Grace, Amelia, Theresa and Eric on the other side.  
  
The man had gotten in a couple of good hits before Andrea bodily lunged against him pinning him to the window. The scent of Miranda’s blood in the air roused a wild passion from her mate. Andrea wasn’t shimmering, but McKenna knew from her own roiling emotions that she couldn’t be far from it. “Hold him!” McKenna shouted as she stepped up behind the new wolf trying to slip in between them in order to tie his hands with a zip-tie always in her cargo pockets. Andrea didn’t want to let go at first so the transfer was awkward. The man took the sliver of opportunity knowing it would be his only one and he pushed away from the wall with his head and turned swinging at Andy. Miranda strong-armed him from the side and with that tap to his glass chin, the man fell in a heap to the floor. Stepping forward Miranda held out her hand imperiously to McKenna. The zip-tie was exchanged while Andrea watched for the slightest sign of movement, ready to attack. Instead she watched and then helped Miranda arrange the man’s hands and tie them.  
  
McKenna only watched the lover’s reunion for a second before spinning around for her own. The office was large when it was just Miranda, but with sixteen people up and moving about and one laid out on the floor, it was crowded. Stubborn was the only word for the beatings that the other brutes were taking as they continued to get up and fight back despite clearly being outnumbered as well as outmatched. McKenna was proud of all the work the Pack had put in being prepared, despite many of them finding it to be overkill on most days.  
  
Her heart leaped in her throat as she realized that somehow one of the thugs had Serena against the wall and he was edging toward the door. With one step McKenna was vertical over the black leather as it fell to her other foot and she was wailing down a superman punch that felled Nigel’s stubborn git. Not turning to watch him contain the man, McKenna slipped between Grace and Eric. A hard kick to the knee of Serena’s foe caught him stumbling out as he wheeled on his new assailant. McKenna darted back and then drew right up into his space delivering a series of fast jabs and uppercuts. When he swung hard at McKenna, a screech went up behind him that would give a banshee nightmares. Serena’s strength renewed and her ambitions out of this world like Hubble, she lunged forward, her shoulder ramming his rib cage from behind as McKenna placed another kick to his knee. Off balance, the man stumbled toward the leather chairs and over the top of his subdued colleague on the floor. Not wasting a second, Katherine swooped down with her knee on the man’s back and Amelia pulled his arms back for her to bind his wrists.  
  
As Amelia rose up, the group looked around and then gave a unanimous whoop of joy that caused a strange silence on the Runway floor, but no other investigation or response. Andrea had wrapped herself around Miranda, just as McKenna had gathered Serena up in her arms. The models gave Emily a group hug that she could have gotten lost in again, while Eric and Nigel contented themselves with a knowing glance and arms around shoulders. Nigel peeled away first announcing, “Police first, whiskey second.” He pulled Eric with him out to Emily’s desk to make the call, and then with a sly smile—he pulled him further into Runway: to his office, his whiskey, and the light table.  
  
McKenna kept her arm around Serena even though she awkwardly leaned her head away to dial the others. “Call the doc to Runway. Situation handled. Spread the word.” Looking over to Miranda, she raised her eyes hopefully. At Miranda’s nod, McKenna added, “Usual celebration.” With another touch of the pad, she was slipping it back in her pocket.  
  
Before the police could come, Richard, Shelby and Jake arrived. “You sure seem to be right where you need to be.” The older wolf said respectfully to Andrea. “I can’t argue with the facts, my Lady.” He smiled at Miranda and pointed to her cut cheek, giving her a thumbs up sign.  
  
Shelby walked right up to Andrea at Miranda’s side, and whispered in his Lady’s ear, much to the consternation of everyone present. Ignorant of how much trouble he had almost gotten into—if Miranda’s grip on her Lady was any indication—Shelby stepped back and then held up his hand for a high five. Hitting his hand with a solid smack, Andrea laughed. “That celebration you called just got better.” Turning her radiant smile and amusement on her lover, Andrea shared the secret with everyone. “Data has been slowly slipping away at the Facility. In addition to that the Save the Wolves Foundation has been receiving substantial anonymous donations for the past week, while the National Center for Missing Children has been sharing similar good fortune!”  
  
At the word ‘children’, Miranda gasped. Looking at the clock on her desk, she wrenched open the drawer and rifled around for the cell phone. “Bobbsey, are you together?” Miranda sighed out her relief, “How was school today?” Her voice dropped into the singsong timbre that had just about everyone slipping out into the assistant’s area.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The once hidden opening in the fences from Tabitha’s yard to Miranda’s had been all but removed as the Pack slowly gathered and the sun set on a successful day. Toby and Vince had been careful not to comment on ‘hot moms’ but Caroline and Cassidy had no problem finding other reasons to chase them up and down the stairs and across from one house to the other. Whether on the next full moon or not, Caroline were to change, her place in the Pack was on even footing. Miranda squeezed Andrea’s hand and looked around at the family created by love as well as instinct, she was overwhelmed with an almost giddy sense of accomplishment and awe. Her family was strong not only at the house, but also within the Pack and at Runway.  
  
Observing those around him and interacting with a few, the Pack’s new guest, Rick seemed at ease. He might have been a little cautious around Edgar, but really Andrea couldn’t blame him—he did growl in the man’s face. Wondering what life would bring to him now, Andrea found herself wondering about her own future. Watching Tabitha flirt with Rick as Miranda rubbed up her thigh from her knee, Andrea knew there was nowhere else she would rather be and she felt certain that whatever the future held—it would be busy. Once the kids had been tucked away in separate houses, the guests started to thin out or cluster closer together on the back patio to tell stories. “I’m tired of seeing you, young lady.” Jeremy took Andrea’s hand in his to kiss it and she rose to envelope the doctor in a hearty Midwest hug.  
  
“This time was nothing, doc!” Her smile reaching all the way to her eyes made Jeremy’s heart beat a little faster. When Holly had told him about Miranda’s new paramour, he had dismissed it as some kind of madness. However, meeting her under the circumstances he had the previous week as well as hearing about her role in that afternoon’s altercation, he had formed a true respect for the younger woman in Miranda’s life.  
  
Greetings were called out around the patio and then Miranda kissed him on both cheeks. “Thank you for always putting the Pack back together, Jeremy.”  
  
Pulling her hand up in his own to kiss her knuckles, Jeremy returned the sentiment, “Thank you for having a Pack worth looking out for.” They watched him slip into the house.  
  
Kissing the back of Andrea’s neck, Miranda whispered against her skin, “Let’s go to bed, darling.” She felt Andrea’s muscles move as her head nodded.  
  
Turning to place a peck on her lips, Andrea agreed, “Let me just check on Rick.” Making her way around the group, Andrea kneeled down next to his chair. “Hey, you good here?”  
  
Rick looked at the group, felt the warmth of Tabitha press closer against him, and quite happily said, “Best I think I’ve ever been.” With a giggle, Andrea rose up, fully understanding how he felt becoming immersed in the world of the Pack.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Holding hands up the stairs, Andrea felt the connection between herself and Miranda unfurling its protective wings until there was only the space between them. The house only existed as the next step forward together. The guests still enjoying themselves faded away until there was only the beating of their hearts and the rustle of their clothes as they moved together. “I could have lost you today.” Andrea said as she pulled Miranda into bed with her. Her brown eyes searched Miranda for something she could not explain. Her mind seemed to have been on simmer since the afternoon, and now her thoughts and adrenaline were at a rolling boil. She kissed Miranda’s hair, forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips. Sensing for herself that Miranda was there and complete. Her fingers fluttered against Miranda’s clothes and skin searching and confirming what she knew she should know but found herself losing her place in the swirl of emotions that had been building between them. Miranda was saying something, but only the sound of her voice—melodic and calm—registered in Andrea’s mind. Flush, Andrea pulled at her clothes fighting the fire within herself. Miranda’s touch was soothing and Andrea wanted more of it. Her body leaned and moved as Miranda’s fingertips shifted.  
  
Having felt the shift in her young lover as they made their way upstairs, Miranda instinctively knew that the dangers of the day had taken their toll on Andrea. Danger was everywhere as a wolf. Mostly Weres thrived on it—creating challenges or contests for themselves. Getting used to it came with the change in every teenager’s life, but it was lumped together with the rest of the havoc that puberty caused anyway. In so many aspects, Andrea was new to this life and this was the first battle where she had not had time to decompress alone. In Ohio after their first escape from the Facility, they had lain together in the field and then slept in the car. After rescuing Caroline, Andrea had been drugged. Her body and mind had reset on their own in both circumstances. Now she found herself running on adrenaline through the police interviews and Pack celebration, until she had suddenly crashed into this headspace of need for her lover.  
  
Miranda slowly kissed and caressed Andrea, letting her words wash over her lover until they were both naked. Mapping the contours of Andrea’s body, Miranda lost herself in the sensations of caring for her lover—of sharing their reunion and commitment. The Pack was together, the family was together, and they were together in large part due to the risks they had both been willing to take for the other. When Andrea had calmed significantly, Miranda curled up against her with her leg slung over and between Andrea’s. She propped the pillow just so and rested her head against Andrea’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm across Andrea’s stomach and up in between her breasts. “I am here, Andrea. Feel me. I am here.”  
  
Breathing deep, Andrea rolled her head to the side and breathed in the smell of Miranda’s hair. She did not know how much time had gone by or if they had fallen asleep. Her body felt relaxed and languid—almost as if she were floating. It reminded her of a hot and humid summer’s day near the lake as a teenager. She had gotten a bit of heat stroke and dehydration but was in the shade drinking water and losing herself to the sparkles of the sun on the water. Pressing her lips against Miranda’s hair, Andrea smiled—this was so much better. Feeling a little dopey, Andrea half wondered if Miranda had given her one of those extra pain pills. Itching her nose, she thought that she was too aware of the chill on one side of her body and the heat on the other to be drugged. Miranda was safe, they were strong, and well, she just felt really good.  
  
Andrea turned to face her lover and began to stroke her skin. Miranda had been there for her during whatever that was and that was almost as amazing as she felt now. “You found the center.” Miranda hummed as they began to stroke each other’s arms, sides, legs and breasts.  
  
Miranda kissed her and Andrea returned the kiss in a way that let Miranda know she was still very much lost in the textures and sensations around her. Andrea’s hand slid down her side and then between her legs. “Ummm hmmm.” Andrea agreed as her fingertips lightly stroked against Miranda’s sex in fluttering movements that were highly arousing but hardly satisfying. There was so much moisture there from her earlier arousal at taking care of Andrea and slowly trying to slip into the same headspace with her that Miranda moaned. Andrea shifted as Miranda’s hand quested down her body and she giggled slightly as her hand cupped her sex in mirror to her own movements. “That’s my center.” She said as she slipped inside of Miranda and leaned her body closer as if they could never be too close.  
  
“Indeed.” Miranda moaned, her voice sending a shiver through Andrea’s body just as she was penetrated. Moving quickly, Miranda wiggled just enough for the arm underneath her to wrap against Andrea and pull her tight against her body. She slipped her leg between Andrea’s and nudged her knee upward.  
  
Andrea moaned and kissed Miranda until they were panting hard against each other’s cheek. Their bodies undulated against each other slowly sliding fingers in and out of wet heat together. Lost in the passion of the moment, they kissed, pulled away biting each other’s lip and then leaning in again. There was no destination to their movements, only the now. Sweat broke across their bodies as little cries were drawn from their lips. Still they slipped against each other, nipples throbbing, hearts beating. Their fingers and mouths formed a perfect circuit with the pleasure in their sexes and their minds. Like their heartbeats, their bodies eventually settled into a steady rhythm that slowly built and built their connection until with a sudden cry they were holding to each other almost painfully tight. Tense and shuddering against each other, they slowly came back to themselves. Slipping away from each other, they moaned before kissing. When they pulled away, they both had tears in their eyes.  
  
“I love you.” They whispered from one heart to the other.

 

…

 

This is the ‘End’ the next bit is more of a short epilogue :)

…


	36. Fairies are Real

_**Caught Between the Moon and New York City. Part 36/36.**_  
  
 _ **I know it’s crazy, but it’s true…**_  
  
It wasn’t a Pack outing, but they weren’t alone either. Andrea sat on the bench watching as the twins contented themselves with taking pictures of leaves, occasionally swinging at each other and running, and generally conversing in that twin language they seemed to have. McKenna, Samantha and Katherine had been chatting with her until the girls had strayed a little farther away and they had moved to keep an eye on them. It was close to meeting time and so Andrea contented herself with relaxing in the rare fall sunshine. So far there had been a full week of peace and quiet. The only news being that a certain large, black, hive looking property was up for sale and rumours were that it was to be demolished in favor of a new hotel called La Luna. Andrea thought she could get used to the peace, but didn’t want to relax too much yet—it wasn’t as if The Facility and its individually corrupt members had been blasted to another dimension. Gratefully Andrea had resumed training with McKenna, in order to create some excitement and the feelings of normalcy a routine could bring.  
  
In the afternoons she had taken to shopping, reading, meeting friends, visiting Miranda at work, hanging out with the twins, and mentally trying out different ideas in her head about the future. The Facility had been satisfying to the extent that it was scientific and supernatural, but it was many other negative things as well. Andrea knew she could never go back to that kind of profession, but she was equally unsure if she could go back to her academic roots in a classroom or a lab. Food had taken on a whole new meaning and texture since her transformation and McKenna and Edgar had been encouraging her to experiment. She teased them that they were just hungry little wolves, which made McKenna blush and Edgar grin. It was worth looking into—she had the time and even though it felt unreal, she had the financial stability too.  
  
“Andy, good to see you, girl.” Rick walked up and found himself with his arms full of his friend in greeting. “What’s going on?” He pointed to those he recognized in their vicinity.  
  
Andrea smiled at the girls and waved at McKenna. “Just a quiet afternoon at the park.” She rapped her knuckles on the wood of the bench she had been sitting on.  
  
“Always ready, right?” Rick nodded and followed as she sat down.  
  
Looking at the girls who were now running around throwing leaves at each other, Andrea smiled. “The girls love McKenna. She’s their ultimate hero.” A few bicyclists came down the path in front of them and Andrea tensed as she lost sight of the girls. Unerringly her eye found McKenna’s and from there she easily pinpointed the girl’s location as the cyclists moved away. Turning back to her friend, Andrea smirked, “I heard you’ve got a new job?” She laughed and play punched him as Rick blushed.  
  
“Temporarily,” he rolled his eyes. “I grew up around cars.” He shrugged, “They are good guys.”  
  
Knowing she was pushing her luck, Andrea quipped, “Just not to live with, eh?” The couch at Edgar and Monroe’s place was nowhere near as comfortable as Tabitha’s bed. When Rick didn’t answer, Andrea assured him. “I like that we are neighbours.”  
  
Shaking his head, Rick raised his hand in the air in some kind of explanatory gesture, but then it just hung there in the air and he sighed letting it fall to his lap. “It’s all so…”  
  
“Sudden.” Andrea supplied the end of the thought for him. He nodded and looked her in the eye again. “Me too, but look how amazing it has turned out to be.”  
  
Settling back against the cold wood of the bench, Rick agreed. “Yeah.” He raised his eyebrows in thought and then just smiled at her.  
  
Andrea leaned back as well, but turned toward him so she could face him. “You’re a wolf.” He said quietly. Looking pleased Andrea just waited for him to elaborate. “I can tell now.” He sighed. “I mean, I know who is a wolf and who isn’t. How did that happen?”  
  
Hugging her leg up to her Andrea bounced her lips against her fingers and then answered him with a question. “How can you tell?”  
  
Lighting up, Rick brought his fingers to his nose. “I smell things I’ve never smelled before.” He let his hand drop back down to the bench. “I know what things are by smell or instinct. It’s the strangest thing. I am constantly studying myself.” Sniffing the air, Rick looked around. “I could close my eyes and know where the girls are.” The look of wonder on his face turned to joy as he locked his blue eyes with her brown ones. “I can see the wolf in your eyes.” Andrea could see him mentally checking off things he had noticed on his mental list. “What did you mean when you told Miranda to smell me again?”  
  
Unwilling to answer that question, Andrea sought to provide a new line of inquiry instead. “Vivid dreams?” She prompted him with a nod.  
  
The thought set off a cascade of images in his mind and Andrea waited patiently as he sorted through his memories and considerations about the dreams. “The moonlight. Can it really feel like that? Is transforming painful? Was there a war or something? Why do I see wolves dance in the light and then disappear?” His mind jumped from idea to idea as he tried to capture what he was the most curious about.  
  
“You are dreaming of the Lost Ones.” Andrea cut into his questioning monologue. He tilted his head as his lips closed tight on the rest of his thoughts. He knew he was going to get some answers at last. “You have to decipher the dreams on your own, but I can tell you this much.” Andrea smiled as she registered both his disappointment and his eagerness. She thought of the time when similar things were being shared with her. After they left the park, they were going to see Miranda. “A long time ago there was a time of unrest. The settlers moved out across this continent claiming land from the native peoples and discovering the amazing features of this vast terrain. A group of Weres had infiltrated the American military on the frontier. They were contributing to the unrest and disturbing the peace in ways that have become the most despicable wild-west legends. Another group of Weres challenged them to let the humans follow their own course. Bitter battles were fought and many were lost, eventually the peaceful Weres withdrew and declared themselves to be no more. Overnight they disappeared without a trace. There are those that say they never existed that the Lost Ones are like so much fairy magic and just as unreal.”  
  
“But fairies are real.” Rick whispered when she was done.  
  
Beaming at him, Andrea tapped her finger to the tip of his nose. “Indeed they are.”  
  
  
 _ **The End.**_  
  
thank you for taking this journey with me, especially XV, sina, jah and the others who have let me know they were here some part of the way.  snickers.  i can't wait to see brithna here at the end, lol.  much love to all of you.  i'll be around, though i might be silent for a while (then again, every time i say that--i have a brainstorm...  shrugs.) take care everyone.  --punk xxx  
  
going back through to check the links I gotta give comment props to lil_sis24, kali_blue, coshieville, sospicee5, and angelrose.  thanks for checking in!  you guys rock!!!  
  
  
x


End file.
